Road to Stardom
by Isael
Summary: Naruto Namikaze es ofrecido inesperadamente con una oportunidad que muchos matarían por tener, convirtiéndose sin esperarlo en un aspirante a Idol de Japón. Pero el camino hacia la fama es largo y arduo, lleno de obstáculos y sacrificios por hacerse. ¿Tendrá lo que se necesita para triunfar o se verá obligado a abandonar su nuevo objetivo? Naruto x Harem x Hatsune Miku. Lean la NA.
1. Prólogo : Una Inesperada Propuesta

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

Hola a todos mis lectores. Aquí estoy de vuelta con una historia que me ha tenido despierto hasta tarde por la noche. No pude parar de pensar en esta idea que, dicho sea de paso, hace tiempo quería escribir y bueno, aquí lo tienen. Sean bienvenidos al primer crossover en español entre Naruto e Idolmaster. La última no es muy conocida PERO no es necesario que la hayan visto. Sólo estoy tomando sus personajes y quizás algunas canciones o ideas. La trama es mía así como también los sucesos que describiré en los próximos capítulos.

* * *

Bien, antes de comenzar, creo que es preciso discutir el tema de las parejas. Como leyeron en el Summary, esto será un Naruto x Harem x Hatsune Miku, así mismo voy a incluir personajes de otros animes o mangas que influirán en la historia pero no es necesario que conozcan. Los incluí porque me agradaron para la idea que tenía en general.

Para los que quieran una descripción de las parejas del harem, éste estará compuesto por:

 **Mika Jougasaki**

 **Airi Totoki**

 **Shizuku Oikawa**

Por ahora esas, más Miku Hatsune, constituirán el Harem. No es necesario que las conozcan, sus respectivos roles en el Idolmaster y sus diferentes versiones no influirán en esta historia.

Como única advertencia voy a decir que este fic no se centrará completamente en el Ecchi, pero habrá escenas del mismo, hasta quizás considere escribir lemons en el futuro, pero eso se verá. Quiero que esta historia tenga un poco de todo, pero principalmente desarrollo de la trama y de los personajes, que es lo que me interesa.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Idolmaster me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus respectivos personajes ni los que he tomado de otras series como (Vocaloid, Highschool of the Dead, KissxSis). Todo lo mencionado es propiedad de sus autores, creadores.

* * *

 **Prólogo : Una Inesperada Propuesta**

* * *

Naruto Namikaze no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro mientras recorría sus cabellos dorados con la palma de su mano, alborotándolos aún más de lo que ya estaban. Su joven rostro se ceñía inconscientemente en preocupación, algo que reflejaba su estado de ánimo actual.

Sus ojos azul zafiro, otrora brillantes de energía y entusiasmo, parecían pálidos al tiempo que observaban su reflejo en el agua cristalina debajo, su cuerpo recostado contra el barandal del puente en el que se hallaba. La mente del chico cuya edad era de 15 años estaba atormentada con problemas que sólo a los adultos deberían concernir, referidos a un evento que había transcurrido la noche anterior, cuando regresaba a su hogar.

 _"¡AH! ¡No puedo creer que haya reprobado ese examen de inglés!", exclamó un molesto Naruto, llevándose ambas manos a la cabeza. "Cuando Ero-sennin se entere me va a..."_

 _La repentina imagen de Jiraiya rodeado de mujeres en uno de los antros que solía frecuentar, bebiendo sake y carcajeando con las mejillas enrojecidas por el alcohol se materializó en su cabeza, algo que provocó que el rubio sonriera de forma complacida. No por el reiterado comportamiento de su pervertido tutor, Kami sabía cuanto odiaba que fuese de esa manera, sino por el hecho que, al encontrarse fuera seguramente, le permitiría evitar el asunto por un tiempo, mejorar sus notas en secreto y aprobar el año a duras penas, tal como había ocurrido en ciclos anteriores._

 _Sin embargo, aquello no dejaba de ser preocupante para el muchacho, quien soñaba con graduarse lo antes posible y conseguir un trabajo, independizándose así de su lamentable tutor. Quería a ese pervertido como un padre, de verdad que sí, pero Naruto prefería depender de sí mismo a hacerlo de los demás._

 _La vida le había enseñado a siempre valerse por sí mismo, algo que había aprendido por la fuerza luego de la muerte de sus verdaderos padres años atrás, en aquel terrible accidente..._

 _Naruto sacudió repentinamente la cabeza para evitar que sus pensamientos viajaran hacia aquel momento tan trágico, y decidió apurarse para llegar rápido a casa, atravesando la oscura calle de su vecindario con prontitud. Sus piernas lo condujeron hacia el pórtico de un amplio edificio en la esquina, completamente iluminado por una serie de postes de luz en la acera. Múltiples puertas podían verse tanto abajo como arriba de la fachada exterior, las cuales conducían a diversos apartamentos; el rubio no pudo sonreír al percatarse que las luces a su departamento estaban apagadas, algo que confirmaba su anterior teoría._

 _Sin embargo, esa sonrisa pronto se convirtió en una mueca confundida al encontrarse a su inquilina, Tsume Inuzuka, sentada en los peldaños de la escalera que conducía a la parte superior del edificio._

 _Y parecía molesta._

 _"¡Yo, Tsume-baachan!", saludó el rubio, ignorando esto último. "¿Qué-?"_

 _"Cierra el hocico gaki, no estoy de humor."_

 _La advertencia, si bien repentina e inesperada, fue suficiente como para que un sorprendido Naruto cerrara la boca y alzara las manos en señal de disculpa. "H-Hey, ¿ocurre algo?"_

 _Ante la pregunta, Tsume soltó un leve gruñido antes de ponerse de pie con aire de cansancio. Sus ojos intimidantes observaron al joven rubio enfrente suyo por un momento. "El pervertido de Jiraiya...", una pequeña pausa le permitió a la severa mujer escuchar cómo el Namikaze ahora se quejaba por lo bajo, "dejó esta nota en mi puerta hace unas horas."_

 _Naruto notó en silencio la vena hinchada que se hacía visible en la sien de Tsume, quien pareció luchar contra sí misma para no hacer añicos el pedazo de papel que ahora le entregaba al adolescente. '¿Qué habrá hecho ahora ese pervertido? No debe ser para tanto', pensó, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que la matriarca de la familia Inuzuka odiaba al viejo por todas las ocasiones en la que trató de espiarla a ella y su hija mayor, Hana, mientras se bañaban en las aguas termales de la ciudad._

 _El rubio aún tenía pesadillas con los horripilantes gritos de dolor de su maestro la última vez que trató algo tan estúpido como espiar a Tsume._

 _Por otro lado, que la mujer estuviese forzada a tolerar a Ero-sennin por estar a cargo del chico no necesariamente significaba que podía acercarse directamente a hablarle, razón suficiente como para enviar una nota en lugar de acercarse a ella. Aunque... ¿qué podría haber hecho que el anciano decidiese comunicarse con Tsume por sí mismo? Por lo general era Naruto el que se ocupaba de eso..._

 _Ese último pensamiento incentivó al chico a leer el trozo de papel en sus manos con mucha atención_ — _su rostro volviéndose más pálido con cada oración que pasaba._

 ** _¡Yo Tsume! ¡Soy yo, el gran sennin Jiraiya!_**

 ** _Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos... Pero necesito de tu ayuda._**

 ** _Estaré fuera de la ciudad por un tiempo, no sé cuánto. Ha surgido algo importante, muy importante, que requiere de mi atención._**

 ** _Junto a esta nota adjunto el dinero para el alquiler del mes pasado, pero desafortunadamente no podré pagarte este mes. Necesito recursos para mi largo viaje._**

 ** _Dile a Naruto que estaré fuera, y que le he dejado algo de dinero para unos días, no es mucho pero es todo lo que puedo hacer. Ese gaki necesita un poco de experiencia laboral, así que creo que es tiempo que consiga un trabajo a medio tiempo. ¡Después de todo, no puedo permitir que el discípulo de un escritor tan magnífico sea un holgazán toda la vida!_**

 ** _Como última petición, cuida al chico por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo compensarlo a mi regreso._**

 ** _Te agradece,_**

 ** _Jiraiya._**

 _Apenas el rubio terminó de leer la nota, su rostro, que para ese momento estaba vacío de toda energía, se giró en dirección de Tsume, cuya expresión ahora era una de tranquilidad al notar la reacción del chico, sintiendo al mismo tiempo algo de lástima por el chico que hasta quería como un hijo._

 _"Yo... Él...", Naruto se detuvo en seco antes de tragar saliva sonoramente. "¿Qué?"_

 _Tsume exhaló un suspiro cansado ante aquello. "Increíble, lo sé", y sin esperar su respuesta, dijo, "pero seré honesta contigo Naruto. Por más que odie a ese pervertido sí estoy de acuerdo con él en que deberías conseguir un trabajo. Puedo dejar que te quedes este mes sin pagar la renta, pero no me es posible mantenerte. Eso es algo de lo que deberás ocuparte por tu cuenta", al ver que el chico pestañeaba en silencio, su mente aún incapaz de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo, la Inuzuka decidió proseguir. "Sé que es difícil, pero estoy segura que encontrarás a alguien dispuesto a emplearte en un instante. Los estudiantes de secundaria son muy buscados en las tiendas por el poco salario que perciben."_

 _El hecho que Naruto no hubiese reaccionado como ella esperaba la decepcionó un poco, pero supuso que su sorpresa era de esperarse. Después de todo, que alguien de su edad debiera hacerse cargo de sí mismo de un día para otro era algo duro, pero no imposible_ — _siendo Minato Namikaze (su difunto padre) el mejor ejemplo de aquello._

 _"Creo que lo entiendo", dijo en voz baja el rubio luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, su rostro ahora ensombrecido por sus cabellos. "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo si no hay más remedio. Oyasumi, Tsume-baachan."_

 _Y sin murmurar más palabras, Naruto pasó al lado de una sorprendida Inuzuka, subió las escaleras, y se dirigió hacia la puerta que yacía a unos metros más allá de los peldaños. La mujer lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el chico cerró la puerta suavemente, quedándose un momento en su lugar con algo de tristeza antes de marcharse hacia su propio departamento. 'Le será difícil asimilarlo',_ _concluyó mientras caminaba._

 _Sin embargo, y antes que pudiese llegar a su destino, un furioso grito irrumpió en la pacífica noche, provocando que muchas luces se encendieran de golpe en todo el edificio. El lugar pareció temblar por la potencia del mismo, y la matriarca de la familia se detuvo en seco. "Heh", sonrió ferozmente Tsume, "eso está mejor. Ahora a preparar mis elementos de tortura para darle a ese pervertido lo que se merece..."_

Naruto maldijo su suerte por lo bajo mientras sacudía su cabeza en un claro intento por borrar esos recuerdos de su mente. Esas imágenes aún le provocaban una ira descomunal, una que estaba dirigida en su totalidad al pervertido de Jiraiya — esa rabia en aquel momento sólo serviría para incrementar su estado de desesperanza infundido por su rotundo fracaso en su búsqueda.

¿Quién podría imaginar que conseguir un trabajo fuese tan difícil? Todos los lugares a los que había acudido aquella mañana lo habían rechazado sin siquiera darle una oportunidad a probarse a sí mismo, todo por su malas calificaciones en la escuela y su infame reputación como "bromista".

Sí era cierto que en su infancia había jugado alguna que otra broma a los dependientes de las tiendas en la ciudad de Konoha, pero eh, eso había sido en el pasado. Naruto ahora era un adolescente, uno que estaba dispuesto a trabajar duro y hacer lo que le dijesen con tal de conseguir algunos Yenes... Al menos lo suficiente como para subsistir hasta que el sennin regresara de ese estúpido viaje — el cual ni siquiera se había molestado en explicarle, a él, su ahijado, el único que realmente lo quería por ser la última conexión viva con sus difuntos padres.

"Quizás sí fue importante...", murmuró el rubio, alzando la vista hacia el celeste cielo en las alturas con aire desganado. "Más le vale tener una buena excusa para cuando regrese", su mirada ahora se dedicó a contemplar las nubes esponjosas que flotaban tranquilas ahí arriba, sin nada que preocuparse. En momentos como esos, Naruto entendía lo que Shikamaru solía decir a menudo sobre querer ser una nube y desligarse de las miserias del mundo actual.

Pero aunque eso último ahora sonara atractivo, Naruto entendía que no podía entretenerse con pensamientos irreales. Tenía un problema que debía solucionar de cualquier forma posible, puesto que de eso dependía su futuro. _'Quizás Inoichi-san me acepte como ayudante en su florería',_ pensó el chico, haciendo una mueca de disgusto un momento después al venírsele a la mente cierta chica rubia. _'Aunque eso significaría trabajar junto a la fan número 2 del teme, Ino... ugh.'_

Fuese lo que fuese, Naruto sentía que las opciones se le agotaban, y la desesperación amenazaba con ocupar su decepcionado semblante. ¿Acaso debía rogar por ayuda, por dinero? No, eso era patético, y el Namikaze nunca se rebajaría a algo como eso.

Al menos no mientras tuviese una alternativa...

"¡Vuelve, por favor! ¡No te vayaaaas!"

Y como si el mero pensamiento de la palabra rogar hubiese activado una serie de eventos en consecuencia, Naruto giró la cabeza con desdén hacia la izquierda, dirección por la que vio aproximarse un joven adulto vestido en una arrugada camisa arremangada y corbata desajustada en el cuello, pantalón negro y zapatos, el cual corría detrás de una linda chica con... aspecto de loli, quien en cambio caminaba apresuradamente en dirección al puente del parque en el que se encontraba el rubio.

"¡Piérdete pervertido!", le gritó la chica dándose media vuelta antes de poner pie en el puente, su cara un perfecto reflejo del desprecio en su tono. "¡Ya te he aguantado mucho tiempo! ¡Espera que le diga a papi lo fracasado que eres!"

"P-Por favor Iori-chan... Te lo ruego, regresa conmigo", en ese momento, el hombre de traje, el cual Naruto observó tenía cabello rubio corto peinado hacia atrás y algo alborotado arriba de la frente, se tiró a los pies de la asqueada loli. "R-Reclutaré más idols, te conseguiré más audiciones, ¡lo que sea! Sólo... No te vayas, eres la última que queda en el estudio y-"

Naruto observó con una ceja elevada cómo la tal Iori, vena hinchada en la frente y ojos cerrados, alzaba uno de sus zapatos para empujar bruscamente al hombre sobre su espalda. "¡Ja! Entiéndelo Morita-baka, sólo acepté trabajar bajo tu guía porque papi dijo que sería una buena oportunidad para mí. Lo único que has logrado es que todas las demás te abandonaran y el estudio haya perdido mucho dinero. Eres un fracasado y jamás tendrás éxito. Los accionistas te reemplazarán por alguien que sí se toma en serio su trabajo. Mientras tanto, yo he recibido una oferta del estudio 775, y no pienso desaprovecharla."

"No... te vayas..."

"¿¡Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije!?", en aquel punto, la chica se notaba más que furiosa. "Tch, ¡déjame en paz sucio pervertido!"

Y dicho aquello, la iracunda loli retomó su camino y, sin siquiera prestarle atención a Naruto ni al tal Morita, pasó por el lado del primero y se perdió en la distancia. El Namikaze no pudo evitar sentir algo de empatía por el supuesto pervertido, quien se puso de pie con algo de dificultad mientras hacía un claro esfuerzo por no llorar de impotencia o tristeza, Naruto no supo bien cuál. Cualquiera fuese la razón, la empatía del chico estaba centrada principalmente en ese entendimiento que tenía sobre cómo se sentía.

Aunque decidió mantenerse callado por el momento, porque quizás, reflexionó, lo mejor era no meterse en dónde no lo llamaban; después de todo, él también tenía sus propios problemas de los que preocuparse...

Fue en ese momento en que el Namikaze estaba absorto en sus pensamientos que el deprimido hombre se aproximó cabizbajo a él, dejándose caer contra el barandal justo a su lado.

"Estoy perdido", murmuró Morita, llamando la atención del chico a un costado quien no pudo evitar girar la cabeza en sorpresa ante la súbita presencia del hombre. "Cuando mis jefes se enteren que he perdido hasta la hija de uno de los principales accionistas de la compañía van a demandar mi cabeza", su rostro se volvió pálido, sombrío, envejeciéndolo considerablemente. "¿Qué haré ahora? Después de esto nadie querrá contratarme... Y no puedo ni _voy_ a regresar a casa con mamá. Sólo le estaría dando la razón... Y antes que eso prefiero estar en la calle..."

Naruto regresó la mirada hacia el frente, sin saber qué decir. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? Quizás ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Ese tipo de cosas solía pasarle a él cuando algo le preocupaba mucho, cómo su actual predicamento por ejemplo.

"Quizás Iori-chan sí tenga razón... Quizás sí soy un fracasado..."

Ante aquello, el rubio no pudo contenerse. "¡Oi!", comenzó, "¡nunca dejes que otras personas te digan lo que eres y lo que no eres! Tu éxito sólo depende de ti mismo."

"¿Ah sí?", Morita se encogió de hombros para luego cerrar los ojos en señal de claro desdén. "Pues yo digo que eres muy joven para saber eso. Ustedes los adolescentes siempre la tienen fácil. Pasan la secundaria espiando a otras chicas y masturbándose como idiotas, o al menos eso hacía yo cuando tenía tu edad. Ah... Que buenos tiempos. Ojalá pudiese volver..."

Escuchar ese relato de algo que Naruto NO quería saber en absoluto, más el erróneo concepto que tenía sobre él, le hizo perder la poca simpatía que tenía por el tal Morita. "Ahora veo que esa loli tsundere tenía razón en algo, sí eres un pervertido", espetó el rubio asqueado, cosa que hizo que su acompañante en el puente permaneciera en silencio, sin darle mucha importancia al comentario. "Cómo sea, yo también tengo mis propios problemas de qué ocuparme."

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué puede ser tan importante como para que te preocupes? Déjame adivinar, te rechazó la chica que te gustaba y eso te desanimó."

Naruto frunció el ceño ante aquello. "No, mi tutor, quien oh casualidad es el pervertido más grande de la tierra, me dejó para irse en un viaje a Kami sabe dónde. Ahora tengo que encontrar un trabajo o sino se me acabará el poco dinero que me ha dejado Ero-sennin."

Ahora fue el turno de Morita de sentir algo de empatía por el muchacho a su lado, cosa que reemplazó su anterior escepticismo por las previas palabras del adolescente. "Eso... suena problemático."

"Lo es. Pero a diferencia de ti, no voy a quedarme pensando en lugar de actuar. Yo forjo mi propio destino. Ja ne."

Y con un ligero gesto de su mano en saludo, el Namikaze se dispuso a dirigirse en la misma vía que había tomado la chica antes que él, manos en los bolsillos y postura algo encorvada al caminar. Algo en aquella conversación lo había dejado más determinado que nunca a encontrar un trabajo y seguir adelante, haciendo que todos los que lo habían rechazado se arrepintiesen por permitir que alguien tan bueno como él se les escapase.

O ese era el plan. Después de todo, y si bien tenía muchos lugares a los que ir, quién sabe hasta dónde se había extendido su mala fama...

"¡Oi, chico! ¡Espera un segundo!"

Sus pasos lo llevaron solamente un trecho antes que la súbita voz de un renovado Morita lo detuviese en seco, obligándolo a darse media justo a tiempo para ver como el hombre se detenía frente a él.

"¡Yo! Nos volvemos a encontrar", dijo el hombre, colocando una mano en el bolsillo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa alegre.

"Sólo pasaron unos segundos desde que te vi..."

Pero Morita ignoró debidamente el comentario y la gota de sudor que ahora recorrió la nuca del rubio. "Me di cuenta que nunca me presenté. Empecemos de nuevo. Mi nombre es Ryota Morita. Productor y CEO de estudios 463, la segunda compañía productora de Idols más grande Konoha. Después de nuestro archirival, el estudio 775. Pero no dejes que esos bastardos te engañen, sólo son unos tramposos que se preocupan por el dinero antes que sus Idols."

"Claro...", Naruto no pudo evitar rascarse la nuca con algo de desconcierto, pero supuso que no haría daño presentarse. Era algo cortés, después de todo. "Como sea, mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze. Estudiante de primer año de secundaria. Un placer."

"El placer es todo mío, Nar... Espera un segundo, ¿acaso dijiste que tu apellido es Namikaze?"

Una ceja se elevó en respuesta a la pregunta antes que nada, siendo eso un claro reflejo de no saber qué tenía de malo su nombre. A no ser que... su reacción se debiese al hecho que su mala fama hubiese llegado a oídos de Morita también. No es que le importase en absoluto, pero si realmente su reputación era conocida por toda la ciudad entonces adiós a su esperanza de encontrar trabajo. "Eso dije... Qué, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?"

Pero para su alivio parcial, el aludido alzó las manos en un gesto de paz. "No no, en absoluto. Es sólo que me resultó familiar, pero no tengo idea por qué", Morita se encogió de hombros antes de dejar que una enorme sonrisa ocupara sus labios. "¡Pero eso que importa! Tengo una propuesta que hacerte Naruto", y antes que el mencionado pudiese siquiera reaccionar, el hombre presionó: "¿qué te parecería audicionar en mi agencia para ser el nuevo boy Idol de Japón?"

Ante una propuesta como aquella, Naruto hizo lo que cualquiera hubiese hecho en su lugar.

"¿EHHHHH?"

Las cosas acababan de dar un giro bastante interesante en la vida del Namikaze.

* * *

Y corten! Hasta acá llega el prólogo. Más o menos aburrido, lo sé, pero los siguientes capítulos se pondrán más interesantes. ¿Cómo lo sé? Porque ya he escrito un par, así que si deciden darle una oportunidad al fic podrán ver hacia donde se dirige todo esto.

Los siguientes capítulos serán mucho más largos que este (más de 8000 palabras) para que se entretengan.

Oh, y antes que me olvide, el personaje de "Morita Ryota" (Cuyo nombre se lo inventé) es el Morita de Highschool of the Dead. Fue el primero que se me vino a la mente y me pareció buena idea usarlo.

Cualquier sugerencia, comentario u opinión que tengan sobre la historia pueden dejármelo en sus reviews. Leo todos y cada uno de ellos, así créanme cuando les digo que no será una pérdida de tiempo dejar uno.

Con eso me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Ja ne!


	2. Las Pruebas

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

Hola a todos de nuevo! He vuelto más rápido de lo que esperaban, eh? Eso es porque ya tenía escrito este capi, así como tengo escrito el siguiente y el cuarto está casi casi terminado. Ese va a ser el más largo de todos por ahora, pero mientras tanto pueden entretenerse con el que les traigo ahora, que es bastante extenso como podrán ver.

Quisiera agradecer toda la atención que ha recibido este fic (reviews, favoritos, follows). Podrá parecer poco, pero tomando en cuenta las categorías, la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme muy satisfecho. ¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar algunos puntos para que tomen en cuenta. En referencia a un review de uno de los lectores aprovecho a comentar que los personajes de Naruto **_no_** estarán en su agencia, y aparecerán pero por ahora será poco en esta historia. Sí hay momentos, pero no pretendo que influyan demasiado. Oh, y de KissxSis se me ocurrió una idea para hacer un cameo más adelante, podrán quizás adivinarlo al leer el personaje que aparece en este capítulo.

Otra cosa que quería decir es que no pretendo hacer muchos time skips (y los que haga no serán demasiado largos) a no ser que ya no haya mucho por desarrollar de Naruto. Mi idea en relación a esto es que podamos ver cómo mejora Naruto en cuanto a sus habilidades en música, baile, físico, etc y como crece su vínculo con los personajes principales de la historia.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Idolmaster me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus respectivos personajes ni los que he tomado de otras series como (Vocaloid, Highschool of the Dead, KissxSis). Todo lo mencionado es propiedad de sus autores, creadores.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno : Las Pruebas**

* * *

"Todavía no sé por qué accedí a acompañarte..."

Un alegre Morita se acomodó la corbata al tiempo que guiaba a Naruto a través del centro, caminando con evidente prisa. "Porque necesitas un buen trabajo y yo estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte una oportunidad. ¡La más grande que tendrás en tu vida Kabuto!", el hombre ignoró la protesta de Naruto acerca de que su nombre no era _Kabuto_ , y esbozó una enorme sonrisa. "Tengo un buen presentimiento contigo muchacho. ¡Y eso no pasa muy a menudo!"

"Eso le debes haber dicho a todas las Idols que te abandonaron..."

"¡Así es! ¡Pero contigo será diferente! Si todo sale bien, serás el boy Idol número 1 de todo Japón, es una promesa."

Naruto sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría la nuca ante aquellas palabras. "H-Hah...", claramente el entusiasmo de Morita no era compartido por el adolescente, quien continuaba preguntándose por qué había accedido a acompañar a alguien que no conocía en absoluto a la productora. Un Idol... Ni siquiera en sus más locos sueños el chico había imaginado que terminaría audicionando para algo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

Es cierto que necesitaba el dinero pero, siendo realista, ni siquiera iba a pasar la prueba: él no cantaba, no sabía bailar, no se consideraba apuesto como Sasuke (por más que le doliese admitirlo), ni estaba dispuesto a hacer todas esas cosas que los presumidos hacían. _'Realmente debo estar desesperado para aceptar esto...'_ , pensó el rubio, deteniéndose frente a un cruce entre dos calles, con Morita ojeando ansiosamente el semáforo.

"¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!", le exclamó al objeto, algo que, muy para la vergüenza del Namikaze, atrajo la atención de algunos transeúntes junto a ellos. "¡Cambia, cambiaaa!"

"O-Oi, baja la voz... Nos están mirando."

El tono de Naruto pasó desapercibido por los de su alrededor, pero no por el productor, quien soltó una sonora carcajada. "¡No hay de que preocuparse! ¡Serás el nuevo Idol de Japón después de todo! Un poco de atención siempre es bienvenido."

Un grupo de chicas de la edad del Namikaze voltearon la mirada en dirección de ambos, compartiendo risitas en cuanto vieron al apesadumbrado rubio sonrojándose de la vergüenza.

"Ugh, ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto", murmuró el chico antes de escuchar como Morita lo incitaba a cruzar la calle al no pasar ningún vehículo, afirmando que ya estaban cerca. "Si estabas tan apurado podríamos haber ido en auto..."

Sorpresivamente, o quizás no tanto por lo que ya sabía del productor, este último tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado. "Ah sí... Acerca de eso..."

"...No tienes auto, ¿verdad?"

"Heh, eres inteligente Naruto", Ryota se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa. "La... productora me confiscó el auto que me habían prestado alegando que lo tendría de vuelta en cuanto mejorara mi administración. Pero meh, me gusta caminar. Es bueno para la salud."

"Ajá."

La conversación llegó entonces a un punto muerto en el que Naruto siguió a Morita por una de las calles que se alejaba del epicentro de la ciudad, observando los alrededores con algo de curiosidad. Mientras el productor tarareaba una melodía desafinada, su contraparte juvenil se percató del gran edificio al que parecían aproximarse apenas doblaron una esquina, el cual se encontraba junto a un estacionamiento y algunas tiendas/casas alrededor.

En la parte de arriba colgaba un cartel con la leyenda: "463 Idol Production", junto a un poster de tres hermosas jóvenes en distintas poses pegado en la pared que daba al estacionamiento. _'Al menos se ve decente'_ , pensó el rubio, todavía algo incrédulo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¡Henos aquí!", Morita recortó la distancia entre su posición y la puerta en un santiamén, su enorme sonrisa aún presente en su rostro. "¿Listo?"

Naruto se detuvo frente a la puerta antes de sacudir la cabeza. "La verdad no. No creo que esto vaya a funcionar..."

"¡Tonterías! Lo harás bien chico. Además, prometí invitarte a ramen por las molestias, ¿no?"

Aquella justamente era la razón por la que el Namikaze había cedido a hacer algo tan ridículo como audicionar para ser Idol, y era razonable puesto que bajo otras circunstancias (sin necesidad de dinero) no hubiese aceptado. "Heh, entonces más vale que tengas lista tu billetera para pagar mucho ramen... ¡porque tengo hambre!", dijo antes de sonreír abiertamente y empujar la puerta doble de cristal hacia delante.

Siendo el primero en entrar, Naruto no pudo evitar mirar para todos lados, tratando de inspeccionar lo que claramente era la recepción del estudio mientras era observado por un enorme guardia parado junto a la entrada. Una gran mesa al frente fue lo primero que vio, la cual era flanqueada por dos amplios corredores que seguramente llevaban a distintas habitaciones. Detrás de la misma se hallaba una joven mujer de cabello avellana largo, atado en una cola alta que dejaba escapar un flequillo en su frente. Sus ojos grisáceos se encontraban ensanchados mientras hablaba frenéticamente por teléfono, su postura levemente inclinada sobre la mesa.

El chico se quedó mirándola un momento, notando el nerviosismo de la secretaria enfrente suyo, pero luego desvió la vista al sentirse algo incómodo. Por suerte Morita entró detrás suyo un segundo después, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "Bienvenido Taburo... a estudios 463."

"¡Es Naruto!"

"¡Oh Kiya-chan!", lo ignoró Morita, aproximándose con una sonrisa animada a la recepcionista. "¡He-!"

La aludida estiró un dedo en su dirección, deteniéndolo en seco instantáneamente mientras mantenía tanto la vista fija a la nada y el teléfono pegado a su oreja. Naruto se acercó con aire curioso a ambos y no pudo evitar notar cómo el rostro de la tal Kiya se había fruncido luego del saludo del productor.

"...Hai. Recién. Entiendo. Hai, Giko-dono, se lo comunicaré. Ja ne."

Apenas la recepcionista devolvió el teléfono a su lugar original, giró su silla hasta quedar frente a frente con Morita. "Ryota-san, el jefe llamó y...", aunque percatarse del chico a su lado que la miraba con cara de confundido la hizo detenerse por un momento para alzar una ceja con desdén. "¿Quién es él?"

"Su nombre es Naruto", la cara del productor reflejaba entusiasmo y esperanza. "Vino a audicionar para ser la nueva cara de estudios 463."

Que el hombre por fin hubiese dicho su nombre correctamente provocó que el chico volviese a esbozar una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada, aunque la misma fue algo forzada a causa del motivo de su presencia en tal lugar. "¡Un placer! No creo que pase la prueba, pero Morita aquí dijo que me invitaría a ramen si venía."

"¡Oi, no era necesario mencionar eso!"

"Uh, perdón."

El intercambio de palabras se vio interrumpido por la forma despectiva en la que Kiya ojeó a Naruto, y luego a Ryota de vuelta, sus labios ahora curvándose en una sonrisa burlesca. "¿Es en serio?", preguntó, llevándose una mano a la boca.

Morita asintió animadamente. "¡Más te vale creerlo! ¡Este chico será el Idol N°1 de todo Japón!"

"Sólo necesito un poco de dinero hasta que regrese Ero-sennin... Después seguiré mi camino", reconoció el rubio con una mueca nerviosa, algo que, sumado a lo que el productor había dicho previamente, provocó que la mujer no pudiese contenerse más y estallara en carcajadas.

Su risa burlona se hizo eco por todo el edificio, extendiéndose hasta los lugares más recónditos del mismo. Naruto y Morita intercambiaron una mirada confundida, una que duró unos segundos hasta que la mujer comenzó a hablar entre risas. "E-Esto... es... demasiado", Kiya se acomodó entonces el flequillo con un movimiento de su mano antes de proceder a tomar algunas bocanadas de aire para calmarse. Cuando se encontró lo suficientemente recuperada, dijo: "nunca creí que caerías hasta tal punto de desesperación, Ryota."

"No es estar desesperado", argumentó este último frunciendo el ceño. "Bueno sí, un poco, pero éste chico tiene las cualidades de Idol. ¡Míralo! Con un poco de trabajo, será famoso y talentoso como ninguno antes. ¡Oh, ya puedo ver su rostro en la tapa de todos los diarios y revistas! ¡Su nombre en las listas de éxitos más grandes de todos los tiempos!"

Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquello, la vergüenza amenazando con apoderarse de su ser. Él no era todas esas cosas... o al menos no creía serlo. Pero escucharlo de alguien que trabajaba en la industria era agradable, supuso. Después de todo, eran pocas las personas que decían cosas buenas sobre él, siendo su imagen más negativa que positiva en Konoha.

Kiya, mientras tanto, no pudo evitar frotarse las sienes con evidente frustración. "No puedo creer lo que escucho, éste chico... un Idol", la manera despectiva en la que dijo aquello hizo que el Namikaze frunciera el ceño ante la mujer. "Esta empresa sólo trabaja con girl Idols, Ryota. E incluso aunque pasase la prueba (lo cual no ocurrirá)... El jefe acaba de llamar diciendo que en cuanto encuentren un sustituto adecuado serás relevado de tus funciones."

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No, no pueden! ¡No he dado lo mejor de mí mismo todavía!", exclamó Morita, golpeando los puños contra la mesa de forma algo violenta. "¡Y no me importa lo que ese viejo diga, le mostraré que está equivocado logrando que Naruto pase esta prueba y se convierta en el mejor!"

Algo en la determinación del hombre hizo que el rubio sonriera levemente, encontrando aquella muy parecida a su propio carácter e ideal de nunca rendirse. ¿Acaso la previa conversación en el puente había cambiado su mentalidad de forma tan brusca...?

"Lo que sea Ryota-san, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Después de todo, aún eres el CEO de esta compañía", Kiya regresó la mirada a una computadora que se encontraba a un costado. "Pero no vengas rogándome que interceda ante el jefe por ti cuando este chico falle la prueba..."

Ahora fue el turno de Naruto de mostrarse ofendido. Nadie podía determinar su destino, ni mucho menos lo que él era. "¡Sólo espera!", dijo entonces, apretando un puño. "¡Pasaré esta prueba y les mostraré a todos que puedo ser como esos estúpidos presumidos!"

"¡Así se habla muchacho! ¡Let's gooooo!"

Con renovada energía, Morita guió a Naruto por el corredor de la izquierda, ignorando a una incrédula Kiya que no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro en desconcierto para luego regresar a sus asuntos. "Patético."

* * *

"¿Él? ¿Un Ídol? No es por contrariarte Morita, pero..."

"¡Sólo hazle la prueba, estará bien!"

El entrenador de canto, Yashiro Hamanada, un hombre en sus cuarenta años de cabello largo azabache desordenado y ojos de una tonalidad similar miró a Naruto con el mismo desdén que el chico había visto reflejado en la mirada de la recepcionista al enterarse que audicionaría para las pruebas. Pero esta vez el rubio no se inmutó, sabiendo muy bien que aquel _sí_ era un profesional, alguien que estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con verdaderos talentos.

Y no con alguien como el que nunca había cantado en su vida. Quizás una o dos veces, por mero gusto, pero más allá de eso... no profesionalmente.

"...Muy bien. Sígueme gaki."

Naruto se giró por un momento para ver como Morita levantaba un pulgar en su dirección, sonriendo con confianza o desesperación, el chico no supo ver cual. El mismo permaneció en el pasillo mientras el Namikaze ingresaba a un cuarto junto a Yashiro, uno que estaba dividido por una pared con una cabina en dónde se podía observar al otro lado a través de un cristal por sobre la amplia consola musical y las sillas acomodadas junto a la misma.

Más allá yacían algunos micrófonos e instrumentos, como una guitarra, un bajo, una batería y diversos cables que se repartían por todo el amplio cuarto.

"Este es el estudio vocal", anunció Hamanada, con evidente desgano. "Aquí se llevan a cabo tanto las lecciones de canto como las grabaciones de muestras. Mi compañero está enfermo, así que por el momento me encargo yo de todo. Oh, por cierto, el estudio de grabación general de la ciudad es otro mejor equipado, y sólo trabaja con el estudio 775 por el momento debido a nuestra falta de Idols", la mención de aquello último pareció molestar al curtido hombre por un momento, pero recuperó la compostura rápidamente mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y se lo llevaba a la boca. "¿Te molesta si fumo?"

"Bueno..."

"En realidad no importa", lo interrumpió el hombre, "éste es mi estudio y yo hago con él lo que quiero. Ve al otro lado para que podamos terminar con esto."

Naruto nunca estuvo más feliz de hacer lo que se le decía si con eso lograba evitar aspirar el nauseabundo humo que pronto comenzó a emanar de la punta del cigarro, y se metió en la otra sala, maravillándose al darse cuenta que era más amplia de lo que en un principio imaginó. "Sugee na...", de sus labios emergió un silbido de admiración, uno que pareció potenciarse debido a la perfecta acústica del lugar.

 _"Oi, ¿me escuchas?"_

La voz de Yashiro resonante a través de un micrófono más allá del cristal sacó al rubio de su corto ensimismamiento quien se volteó para asentirle al instructor de canto. "Alto y claro."

 _"Bien. Acércate al micrófono a tu derecha"_ , Naruto siguió con la mirada el lugar al que Hamanada apuntó con un gesto de su cabeza, aproximándose con algo de nerviosismo al mismo. _"Antes de empezar, ¿sabes cantar?"_

El rubio no pudo evitar frotarse la parte anterior de su cabeza en una evidente muestra de vergüenza. "N-No... Nunca tomé-"

 _"Canta algo acapella."_

"Eh..."

 _"Sí sabes lo que es acapella, ¿no?"_

Un sonrojo se extendió por sus mejillas antes de responder. "...No."

Yashiro pareció murmurar algo incomprensible por lo bajo para luego exhalar una bocanada de humo por su boca en señal de clara resignación. _"Sólo... canta. Algo, lo que sea. Quiero almorzar."_

Y de repente, todo el lugar se vio cernido en un silencio monumental, algo que inmediatamente provocó que Naruto comenzara a sentir la presión de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Su mente por fin se percató de la realidad, y las pocas dudas que tenía hace un momento crecieron enormemente.

¿Para qué gastarse? Él no cantaba, ni siquiera sabía qué demonios significaba la palabra "acatepa" o cómo se dijese. Además, ni siquiera quería ser un Idol en primer lugar. Aunque la idea de ser querido y respetado por los demás era algo que quería más que otra cosa en el mundo, la fama no era necesariamente el mejor camino para lograrlo... Eso si es que de alguna manera conseguía aprobar esa tonta prueba...

 _'No'_ , Naruto sacudió la cabeza repentinamente, notando como su respiración podía oírse contra el micrófono que ahora estaba encendido. _'Demostraré que puedo ser mejor que todos, que puedo ser uno de esos. Un... Idol.'_

Y con aquel pensamiento, su determinación volvió a ganarle a su nerviosismo. Algo que demostró asintiéndole con una expresión seria al productor, antes de cerrar los ojos y pensar en lo que quería cantar.

Que dicho sea de paso no había pasado por su mente hasta ese momento.

"Eh... ¡Yashiro-ojiisan!"

El hombre rodó los ojos ante el sobrenombre antes de presionar un botón en el tablero que activó su micrófono nuevamente. _"¿Qué?"_

"¿Puedo cantar lo que sea?"

 _"Lo que sea. Sólo apresuráte, no tengo todo el día."_

Naruto sonrió ante lo que acababa de escuchar para luego colocar ambas manos sobre el palo que elevaba su micrófono justo a la altura de su boca, respirando profundamente por un momento. El nombre de una canción que solía escuchar a menudo en la radio de su apartamento se materializó en su mente de la nada, y el chico pensó en lo apropiada que sería para la prueba. _'Bien, aquí voy.'_

[Pongan NICO Touches the Walls - Broken Youth. Ending N°6 de Naruto Shippuden]

 ** _Easy na riyuu issai yurusu jyakai_**

 ** _Rescue taimo yonde oita_**

 ** _Dakara please kiss me please kiss me_**

 ** _All night…_**

 ** _Datenshi no mahou ka kou akuma no chachina itazura_**

 ** _Tsumannakunacchau mae ni_**

 ** _Sore de houre bowling ball_**

 ** _kibutsuha sonzai nado shouchi no suke yeah_**

 ** _Kowaresou de_**

 ** _Tocchirakatta kanjou de kiri kake yo_**

 ** _Kowaresou de_**

 ** _Kowasenai bokura no shouri_**

Naruto terminó de cantar agachando levemente la cabeza, sintiendo como la adrenalina por la anterior actividad hacía que su corazón latiese con intensidad. Lo había hecho, se había atrevido a cantar una canción frente a un profesional, ahora quedaba escuchar el veredicto final.

El cual no se hizo esperar, afortunadamente.

 _"Esa no es una canción que usaría para mi primera prueba de canto, pero no estuvo... mal",_ reconoció Yashiro, algo que de inmediato sorprendió enormemente al rubio quien se esperaba sólo escuchar comentarios negativos. _"Esa voz necesita trabajo. Desafinaste en algunas partes, en especial los agudos, donde te faltó control, pero... tienes potencial Gaki. Debo admitirlo."_

Aquellas palabras sólo provocaron que el aludido llevara sus manos a la nuca y sonriera como sólo él sabía hacerlo. "¿¡De verdad!? ¡Arigato Yashiro-ojii!"

 _"No me digas viejo gaki, aún tengo mucho camino por delante"_ , Hamanada aspiró un poco su cigarro antes de apagarlo contra un cenicero que yacía sobre el tablero, para luego hacerle una ceña a Naruto quien volvió a entrar al cuarto de control y no pudo evitar fruncir la nariz ante el característico olor del cigarrillo, aunque no hizo ningún comentario. "Buen trabajo."

Naruto estuvo a punto de decir algo en respuesta pero la puerta abriéndose detrás suyo lo interrumpió, observando cómo un asustado Morita entraba en el cuarto, su cara un reflejo de sus grandes nervios. "¿Y bien...? ¿Qué tal salió?"

"Hm, tenías razón Morita", cedió Yashiro, suspirando. "Este chico tiene futuro. Necesita mucho entrenamiento y paciencia, pero... es posible."

"¿¡Estaba en lo cierto!? Quiero decir, ¡claro que lo estaba! Jejeje, era de esperarse", Morita se giró entonces a un Naruto que lo miraba con una ceja levantada. "¡Felicitaciones Naruto! Sólo falta que pases la prueba con la instructora de baile y estarás dentro."

La sorpresa fue evidente en el rostro del chico, quien se mostraba incrédulo. "O-Oh, ¿de verdad podré convertirme en Idol si lo consigo? Wow, nunca lo hubiese imaginado."

"Yo que tú no me alegraría tanto gaki", dijo el entrenador vocal de repente. "Si logras entrar, lo cual ya no dudo tanto, tendrás que trabajar muy duro antes de conseguir alguna que otra oportunidad, y eso puede llevar tiempo, mucho tiempo. Muchos se rinden apenas empiezan, otros se estancan a mitad de camino y pasan de ser una estrella en ascenso a ser don nadies. ¿De verdad crees estar listo para eso? A mi no me parece. Sigue mi consejo y mejor vete a casa, te ahorrarás el problema."

Si el objetivo de sus palabras era asustar o lograr que Naruto renunciase, no lo consiguió, sino todo lo contrario. Las razones para querer entrar a ese lugar y darle una oportunidad a ese estilo de vida que otrora jamás se le habría pasado por la cabeza seguir continuaban aumentando con cada palabra que el rubio escuchaba. Hacía solo media hora el chico sólo pretendía intentar esas pruebas por necesidad, además del ramen que se le había prometido, ¿pero ahora?

Ahora era personal.

"Oi, no te metas con mi protegido. Estoy seguro que podrá con todo eso y mucho más."

"Mah, alguien tiene que advertirle en lo que se está metiendo", argumentó Yashiro, ignorando como el joven rubio agachaba la cabeza y dejaba que su cabello ocultara su mirada. "No quiero que tanto trabajo sea en-"

"Estoy cansado...", comenzó Naruto, interrumpiendo a Hamanada, "de que las personas duden de mí", su tono era severo, determinante, algo que reflejaba muy bien el peso de sus palabras. "He pasado el día siendo rechazado por todos los dependientes de la ciudad debido a que no soy lo suficientemente bueno, o responsable para ellos. Vengo aquí, y todo el que me mira se cree digno de juzgarme sin conocerme", en aquel momento, Naruto elevó su mirada, clavándola en Yashiro. "Pero se acabó. Como le dije a esa tal Kiya: ¡seré el mejor Idol de todos! Y el que lo dude pronto verá el error en sus creencias."

Su discurso culminó con el chico apuntando su puño en dirección de ambos adultos, uno sonriente, el otro encogido de hombros con una mueca resignada. "Muy bien, espero que puedas apoyar esas palabras con acciones gaki", y girándose hacia Morita, Yashiro dijo, "tienes mi aprobación. Esto va en contra de las políticas de la empresa pero espero que sepas lo que haces."

La sonrisa de Morita no hizo más que crecer antes de responder. "Por supuesto, después de todo, esta es la última oportunidad que tengo para alcanzar mi sueño."

* * *

Apenas ambos salieron del cuarto de música, Naruto siguió a Ryota por el corredor, alejándose aún más de la recepción. Mientras caminaban, y Morita le daba un breve tour al chico contándole la historia de los estudios y de cómo Japón era el tercer país, detrás de Corea del Sur y Estados Unidos, que más ídolos juveniles producía a nivel mundial año tras año.

"Aún tenemos que producir uno nosotros", admitió Morita, "pero eso cambiará contigo Naruto. ¿Recuerdas el presentimiento de antes? Ha aumentado. Ahora estoy más que seguro que llegarás muy lejos."

Mientras Naruto apreciaba la confianza y las palabras de aliento, sintiéndose más determinado que nunca a lograr este desafío que se le presentó de forma tan inesperada, algo en las palabras anteriores del productor hizo que una pregunta se formulase en su cabeza. "Oi, tengo una duda."

"Dispara."

"¿Cómo se mide la popularidad de los Idols para determinar quién es el mejor?"

Ante aquello, el productor se rascó el mentón por un momento. "Fácil, hay estudios estadísticos que arrojan resultados en base a ventas de álbumes, cantidad estimativa de fans, críticas, participación en eventos y demás. En otras palabras, un ranking que se actualiza mensualmente y contempla tanto boy Idols como girl Idols", Naruto asintió, creyendo comprender todo lo que se le decía. "Ahora mismo, la Idol número 1 de Japón es Miku Hatsune."

"¿Miku Hatsune?", repitió el rubio con un tono que daba a entender su falta de conocimiento en el área.

"Has escuchado hablar de ella, seguro..."

"Eso creo. Pero no estoy seguro", Morita se detuvo frente a una puerta sobre la que se encontraba escrita la palabra "Danza" encima de un retrato de figuras oscuras en aparente baile, para luego mirar al Namikaze con los ojos ensanchados. "Es una chica, eso démoslo por hecho."

Morita casi se cae de cara al escuchar la afirmación de su nuevo protegido. "¿Estás bromeando? ¡La cara de esa Idol está en cada rincón de cada ciudad de Japón! Es imposible que no la conozcas", cuando vio que Naruto se encogía de hombros, el hombre se frotó la nariz en exasperación. "Ella es todo lo que tú debes llegar a ser. Tu modelo a seguir. La Idol más popular y hermosa de todos. Mira."

Naruto observó en silencio cómo el productor sacaba un celular de su pantalón, tocaba algo en su pantalla, y se lo ofrecía a continuación. Una vez lo tuvo en sus manos, el rubio no pudo evitar maravillarse ante la belleza de la tal Miku, cuyo cabello azul cían se encontraba atado en dos largas colas a ambos lados de su delicado rostro con listones en forma de cuadrados color rojo oscuro, dejando caer algunos mechones en su frente. Lo más llamativo de todo, además de su hermosura, eran sus orbes que eran del mismo tono que su cabello, de un celeste brillante que parecía brillar con entusiasmo.

La chica se encontraba sonriendo ante la cámara, sus dedos puestos en el gesto de la paz, y el rubio sintió como la sonrisa que portaba pronto se le pegaba a él.

"Oh... No puedo creer que nunca antes la haya visto", susurró el joven después de un rato, un leve sonrojo ahora presente en sus mejillas.

Morita le arrebató de golpe el celular a Naruto antes que este último se embobase demasiado. "Yo tampoco. Pero a partir de ahora la verás más seguido. A ella y a distintos boy Idol de todo el mundo para aprender distintas técnicas que podrías emplear en tu propio estilo ahí fuera", el Namikaze se encontró a sí mismo asintiendo de buena gana, inconscientemente deseando ver más de aquella chica tan hermosa. "Aww, ¿a alguien le gusta Miku-chan?"

"¿¡Hah!? ¡D-De ninguna manera!", el rubio sacudió la cabeza, sus mejillas tan rojas como un tomate restándole credibilidad a su negación.

"Ay Miku-chan~, m-me gustas. Sal conmigo, ¡onegaishimasu!"

Naruto no pudo evitar quedarse con la boca entreabierta al ver cómo Ryota se abrazaba a sí mismo con una sonrisa pervertida y sacudía el cuerpo de izquierda a derecha, en un patético intento de imitarlo en tal situación. "¡O-O-Oi detente! ¡N-Ni siquiera la conozco!", el chico decidió abrir la puerta del cuarto de baile en ese momento, tratando de ignorar al molesto productor que no parecía querer parar en absoluto. "¡Iré a tomar mi prueba ahora!

"¡Soy Naruto, futuro Idol! ¡Dame consejos Miku-chaaaan~!"

Las palabras de Morita resonaron en sus oídos antes que pudiese cerrar la puerta de un golpe, algo que sólo incrementó su vergüenza por dos. _'Cuando salga de aquí voy a hacerte tragar tus palabras pervertido'_ , pensó el rubio, para luego sentir de la nada cómo una mano tocaba suavemente su hombro, asustándolo.

El chico pegó un salto y se dio media vuelta con cara de sorprendido, pero pronto eso quedó atrás en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con un par color bronce, pertenecientes a una hermosa mujer de cabello anaranjado largo hasta la espalda, de facciones gentiles y sonrisa amable. "Oh, lo lamento, ¿te asusté? No fue mi intención..."

Naruto se dio cuenta que ella quería saber su nombre, a juzgar por la forma en la que dejó al aire sus palabras, y procedió a tratar de recuperar su compostura sacudiendo la cabeza a ambos lados. "Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Y no, no te preocupes. No te había visto ahí", admitió el chico, frotándose el brazo con vergüenza.

"Que alivio~", la mujer se llevó una mano al pecho antes de exhalar un suspiro y cerrar los ojos por un momento, algo que el chico encontró absolutamente adorable. Al seguir el gesto con la mirada, el Namikaze notó que la que supuso era la instructora de danza vestía una remera blanca y pantalón azul de gimnasia, junto con un par de zapatillas deportivas; aquel atuendo hacía poco por esconder su voluptuosa figura, y Naruto casi se quedó mirando la forma en la que el pantalón abrazaba sus caderas o la remera sus pechos, antes de mover la mirada hacia arriba justo a tiempo para evitar ser descubierto. "Y dime, ¿eres pariente de Morita-kun? ¿Estás de visita?"

"No exactamente", Naruto negó con la cabeza. "En realidad, eh... Vine a audicionar para ser el nuevo Idol de la compañía."

Aquello provocó que la instructora soltara una risita divertida, pero una que estaba lejos de ser burlona o despectiva. Sin embargo, la misma dejó de reír una vez que se percató que el chico no estaba haciendo lo mismo; al contrario, se mantenía serio y hasta nervioso. "¿Es en serio?"

"Hai..."

"Vaya, perdón si me reí. Es que nunca hemos tenido un boy Idol en este estudio, por las políticas de la empresa. O Morita-kun está algo desesperado..."

Que alguien tan linda le dijese eso hizo sentir a Naruto algo patético. "U-Un poco, sí."

"...O eres muy bueno. Lo cual supongo que comprobaremos ahora, ¿ne? Mi nombre es Kiryu Yuzuki. Instructora de baile. Antes era docente de escuela secundaria", el rubio asintió con una enorme sonrisa, respondiendo 'un placer'. "Éste es el estudio de baile."

Ante la mención del lugar que los rodeaba, el chico procedió a observar los alrededores. El lugar era bastante amplio, con algunas colchonetas apiladas en un rincón, un piso liso de madera y un enorme espejo que abarcaba una pared completa del cuarto, algo que la mujer explicó servía para corregir la postura o pasos de alguna rutina de baile.

A un costado de la entrada había una mesa junto a una pequeña nevera de vidrio que ocultaba algunas botellas de agua. La primera, por otro lado, custodiaba un pequeño control remoto con unos pocos botones que Naruto supuso se usaba para encender la música o similar.

"Si estás aquí supongo que ya pasaste por la prueba de canto, ¿verdad?"

Naruto asintió aún manteniendo su sonrisa. "¡Dalo por hecho!"

"¡Bien hecho! Entonces sí puedes cantar", la mujer le dedicó su propia sonrisa al contento muchacho. "La pregunta es, ¿sabes bailar?"

La alegría de antes se vio reemplazada por nerviosismo inmediatamente después de escuchar aquella pregunta. "Eh, no. Nada de nada."

"Hum, ya veo...", Kiryu se llevó una mano al mentón para luego adoptar una postura pensativa por un segundo. "Tengo una idea. Te mostraré una rutina básica de baile y luego deberás tratar de reproducirla. Entonces, veré si tienes potencial. ¿Qué te parece Naru-san?"

El apodo fue algo que hizo sonrojar al chico, y al mismo tiempo asentir con la cabeza. "S-Suena bien, Kyriu-sensei", sus palabras le recompensaron con otra sonrisa, una que fue acompañada con un aplauso.

"¡Ok! Siéntate por allí, junto a las colchonetas. ¡Y presta atención!"

Pronto, el Namikaze estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas de frente a su instructora, quien apretó un botón y activó el sistema de sonido envolvente del cuarto. Acomodándose un poco su cabello con un movimiento de las manos, Kyriu cerró los ojos un momento mientras un leve sonido comenzaba a emerger de todos lados, creciendo en potencia.

[Pongan Miku Hatsune - Systematic Love]

La canción elegida comenzó de forma abrupta, con la voz computarizada de la que evidentemente era una chica cantando una melodía que parecía estar en concordancia con las palabras de la letra. Naruto observó en completo silencio cómo la Yuzuki se movía gentil y graciosamente por la pista, mirándose constantemente al espejo mientras su cuerpo demostraba movimientos que hubiesen puesto a cualquier bailarín en vergüenza.

El chico estaba anonadado, nunca le había prestado demasiada atención a aquellos que bailaban coreografías de ciertas canciones, pero el modo en el que Kyriu se movía era tan... atrapante, casi frenético por momentos e hipnotizante por otros. Su largo cabello se movía para todos lados, y aún así la instructora no perdía su tempo en ningún instante.

Luego de lo que parecieron sólo unos segundos, pero que en realidad habían sido un par de minutos, la canción llegó a su fin de la misma forma en la que había comenzado, dejando a Kyriu parada en una perfecta postura mientras le sonreía a Naruto por medio del espejo. Un poco de sudor recorría su frente, pero la joven mujer no tardó nada en secársela con una toalla aledaña.

"¿Qué te pareció Naru-san?"

Pero antes que este último pudiese responder, ni mucho menos felicitarla que es lo que quería hacer, una repentina presencia en el cuarto comenzó a aplaudir vigorosamente. "¡Bravo Kiryu-chan, bravo! ¡Estuviste magnífica~! ", la voz, tan melosa que casi asqueaba, le pertenecía a nada más ni nada menos que Morita, quien se aproximó a la instructora con una sonrisa pervertida. "Oh, tus pasos, tus movimientos, la forma en la que tu cuerpo danzaba fue taaaan espectacular. El ver tus 'extras' sacudirse al ritmo de la canción fue sublime, oh, ¡estoy anonadado!"

Naruto observó a ambos con una mueca de confusión, preguntándose por un momento a qué se refería el hombre con "extras"... hasta que algo en su mente hizo click al notar el fastidio en la cara de la instructora, y el ahora presente sonrojo de un Morita que trataba de aproximarse a ella lo más que podía.

"¡Por favor, comparte conmigo la magnificencia de tu cuer-!"

 **POW**

Repentinamente, el rubio se encontró mirando cómo el pervertido salía volando despedido hacia atrás, producto de un golpe de la instructora quien se había movido a velocidades imposibles para impactar su mentón. Naruto no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de dolor ajeno al escuchar cómo Morita caía con un ruido seco de espaldas al piso. _'Debe pegar tan fuerte como Sakura'_ , pensó el rubio, haciendo una nota mental para nunca hacer enfadar a alguien que parecía tan agradable y razonable.

"Morita... ¡Hay menores presentes!", luego de aquella exclamación, la hermosa mujer relajó su postura con un suspiro para así volverse con una sonrisa leve hacia el muchacho. "Siento eso. ¿Estás listo para intentarlo Naru-san?"

"¡H-Hai!", respondió inmediatamente el aludido antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse rápidamente a la posición de su instructora, quien le indicó donde pararse.

Mientras el pervertido gemía de dolor en el piso, Naruto se paró junto a Kyriu frente al enorme espejo, observando sus reflejos. Él era ligeramente más alto que la mujer a su lado, y pensó en la suerte que tenía de estar vistiendo sólo su remera blanca favorita con el emblema rojo de la familia Uzumaki en el pecho, sus pantalones negros y sus zapatillas de un azul oscuro. Algo que, supuso, le daría más libertad a sus movimientos.

"¿Así está bien sensei?"

La hermosa mujer le sonrió amablemente antes de poner ambas manos en su cintura, asustándolo por un momento. "Relaja tu postura, estás muy tenso", le indicó con suavidad, ejerciendo un poco de fuerza para indicarle que se moviera ligeramente a su izquierda. "Así está mejor. Descuida. Lo harás bien, Naru-san."

Quizás fue percatarse de la suavidad de las manos de Kyriu, o el hecho que estuviese cerca de alguien tan hermosa como ella, pero Naruto no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la mirada hacia un costado. Su corazón latía con bastante fuerza contra su pecho. "Daré mi mejor esfuerzo..."

"Escuchar eso me hace feliz", respondió ella, apartándose finalmente del avergonzado chico para luego correrse a un costado y sujetar el control en sus manos. "¿Estás listo? Sólo trata de recordar lo que te he mostrado y reprodúcelo lo mejor que puedas. Si lo haces, te aprobaré."

Naruto tuvo poco tiempo de preparación antes que la música comenzara a sonar de repente, algo que lo sorprendió por un momento ya que se esperaba que la mujer esperase a que él respondiese o algo. Sin embargo, el chico logró calmar su temple lo suficiente como para tratar de recordar la secuencia e imitarla.

Al principio, el Namikaze sólo dejó que su mente lo guiara, razón por la cual sintió que sus movimientos eran rígidos y bajo ningún concepto similares a los de su sensei; pero a mitad de camino... Naruto permitió que su cuerpo tomara el control, bailando en concordancia con lo que su oído escuchaba. Fue en ese instante que el chico se perdió en la música, perdiendo ya toda noción del tiempo y de lo que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos sólo seguían su reflejo en el espejo, aunque no prestaban verdaderamente atención a sus pasos.

Pronto, la canción llegó a su fin, y el rubio no pudo evitar soltar una bocanada de aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo hacía algunos momentos, encontrándose además jadeante por toda la adrenalina y el esfuerzo físico llevado a cabo. No estaba cansado ni mucho menos, puesto que el chico solía ejercitarse a menudo, pero aquello había sido más demandante de lo que había creído en un principio.

Una toalla de repente se abrió paso hasta sus manos, y Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para ver a Kyriu sonriéndole y a Morita asintiéndole con aprobación. El último le acercó una botella de agua de la cual el rubio bebió con gusto luego de secarse el rostro. Una vez logró estabilizarse, se giró hacia la instructora con algo de nerviosismo. "¿Qué opinas, sensei?", algo dentro suyo rogaba no haber decepcionado cualquier expectativa que la mujer tuviese sobre él, habiendo sido una de las pocas personas de aquel edificio (y de toda la ciudad) en ser así de amable.

"No estuvo mal para un primer intento", se sinceró Kyriu, haciendo que ambos rubios exhalaran un suspiro de alivio, algo que llamó la atención de la mujer en dirección de Morita. "¿Acaso no tenías fe en él? Me decepcionas, Morita."

El aludido no pudo evitar palidecer de repente ante aquello, muy para el secreto placer de Naruto. "¡Al contrario! S-Sólo esperaba que mi protegido no demostrase demasiado su talento natural", una sonrisa altanera se hizo presente en sus labios al decir todo eso, "¡después de todo, una de las más grandes virtudes de un futuro Idol debe ser su humildad!"

Tanto Kyriu como el adolescente a su lado sintieron dos gotas de sudor recorriéndoles la nuca al ver cómo el hombre cerraba los ojos y soltaba una carcajada que a Naruto le hizo recordar a Might Guy cuando hablaba del poder de la juventud. "Ajá...", la ex maestra entonces se volvió hacia el rubio, optando ignorar al productor pervertido. "Como iba diciendo, Naru-san, veo en ti un gran potencial."

"¿¡De verdad!?", exclamó este último, saltando de alegría.

"No me malinterpretes, tienes futuro pero también un largo camino por recorrer. Además, no puedes, ni debes descuidar tus estudios. Si lo haces, me negaré a instruirte en danza por el tiempo que estés aquí. Eso sí decides firmar el contrato, claro..."

Naruto pestañeó ante aquello, pero luego sonrió alegremente. "Jamás sensei. Haré que te sientas orgullosa de mí, y sé que contigo y Yashiro-ojiisan entrenándome llegaré muy lejos. ¡Ya verás, seré el mejor Idol de todos!"

"Uh-huh, no lo dudo", Kyriu esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa que era la epítome de la belleza, provocando que el chico no pudiese evitarlo y abandonara su determinismo para sonrojarse y sonreír débilmente. _'Es muy lindo cuando se sonroja'_ , pensó la mujer, antes de imaginarse a sí misma golpeándose para eliminar esos pensamientos que para nada eran los de una instructora. _'¿¡Qué estoy pensando!? ¡Él es menor!'_

"¡Oi! ¿Y qué hay de mí?", Morita decidió intervenir y rodear los hombros del rubio con un brazo. "¡Un gran Idol requiere de un gran productor, CEO y manager que lo guíe al estrellato!"

Naruto hizo una mueca de desgano ante sus palabras y dijo: "sí, pero no uno que se distraiga como pervertido por el camino."

"¡Ey!"

Carcajadas resonaron en el lugar, con los tres presentes riendo de buena gana ante el comentario, pensando en el gran futuro que le deparaba a Naruto Namikaze.

* * *

Cuando Naruto llegó a su casa aquella tarde, el sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, sus halos de luz anaranjada-rojiza se extendían por todo el vecindario como un cálido manto que resultaba un grato recuerdo de todo lo que había vivido el rubio en aquel día.

Pensar en ese loco encuentro con Morita, y aceptar audicionar para la prueba, _aprobándola_ en el proceso, le resultaba demasiado extraño aún al chico. ¿Quién podría haber imaginado que él, Naruto Namikaze, se convertiría en Idol? Él, a quien las chicas de su escuela consideraban un perdedor, e iban tras del teme de Sasuke aunque éste último las ignorara por completo.

¿Qué dirían cuando vieran su nombre o su imagen proyectados en la ciudad?

Naruto casi soltó una carcajada ante la imaginaria escena de Sasuke Uchiha apretando los dientes de rabia y celos mientras él recibía toda la atención. _'Oh sí, eso sería...'_ , genial, sí, esa era la palabra. Por fin podría vengarse de todas las veces que Sasuke lo despreció públicamente, y ni siquiera iba a tener que recurrir a los puños como tantas otras veces en el pasado.

Mientras el rubio atravesaba la corta distancia que lo separaba de la acera y la escalera que conducía a su decrépito departamento, la última conversación que había tenido con Morita reapareció en su mente de repente, obligándolo a detenerse en seco.

 _"Lo has logrado chico, felicitaciones", dijo Morita, sonriente._

 _El rubio a su lado asintió con su sonrisa de marca registrada antes de que un alegre Teuchi depositara un tazón humeante de miso ramen frente a él, cosa que atrajo toda su atención. "¡Wow, vas a ser un Idol Naruto! ¡Bien hecho!", exclamó el anciano, hoy encargándose de Ichiraku por sí solo debido a la ausencia de su hija, Ayame, por haberse quedado en casa estudiando para los exámenes de ingreso a la universidad._

 _"¡Arigato, ojiisan!"_

 _Luego de un rápido '¡Itadakimasu!', el chico procedió a devorar los contenidos de su porción, muy para la diversión del hombre a su lado quien comió a un ritmo más humano._

 _Por un rato, ambos sólo se dispusieron a comer acompañados por el agradable sonido del caldo hirviendo en las ollas de la cocina; con Morita dejando que su contraparte disfrutase el momento antes de que tocaran temas más serios. Y no fue sino hasta que Naruto terminó su segundo tazón y pidió un tercero, que un asustado Ryota decidió que era el momento de conversar._

 _"Naruto."_

 _"¿Huh?"_

 _"Creo que es hora que hablemos de tus responsabilidades como posible Idol."_

 _Viendo a dónde iba todo, el chico se puso serio. "De acuerdo."_

 _"Bien. Primero, hablemos de tu contrato", Ryota apartó el tazón vacío junto a él antes de proseguir. "Si bien debo redactarlo para personalizarlo a ti, es necesario que entiendas que hay una serie de condiciones a cumplir si quieres seguir con nosotros. En caso de no cumplirlas, se dará por terminado de inmediato."_

 _"¿Qué clase de responsabilidades?", preguntó el rubio con curiosidad. "Recuerdo a Kiryu-sensei mencionar algo sobre no descuidar mis estudios en la escuela, pero lo demás ni idea."_

 _Ryota asintió. "Esa es una de las condiciones. Lo demás estará detallado en el contrato, pero para resumirtelo incluirán cosas como asistencia a entrenamiento e instrucción diaria, comunicación periódica con el CEO (o sea yo), buen comportamiento dentro y fuera del recinto, entre otras. Así mismo, de contratar otras Idols, deberás mostrar compañerismo con las mismas y ayudarlas siempre que lo requieran o ellas a ti, ¿entendido?"_

 _"Como el agua", Naruto aceptó con entusiasmo otro tazón de ramen, pero esta vez lo comió con más entereza. Después de todo, esta parte de la charla era importante. "¿Qué hay de mi salario?"_

 _"A los recién ingresados les pagamos la modesta cantidad de 60000 yenes al mes. Esto irá en aumento a medida que tu fama crezca y por ende tu aporte para con la compañía también lo haga."_

 _Al oír aquello, el Namikaze casi se ahoga con la comida que tenía en la boca. De hecho, no fue sino hasta que tosió un poco y bebió algo de agua que pudo verse en las condiciones suficientes como para responder a su productor. "¿¡60000 yenes!? ¡E-Eso es...!"_

 _"Más de lo que cualquiera a tu edad ganaría al mes, sí", Morita se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Te dije que la oportunidad era muy buena Naruto."_

 _El chico no pudo evitar mostrarse en acuerdo con el hombre. Ciertamente, aquello eran más que buenas noticias, y le era un alivio saber que podría disponer de mucho más dinero que necesitaba al mes para mantenerse él sólo. Quizás ahora por fin podría comprarse esa consola que tanto había deseado desde que la vio en la tienda de su vecindario un año atrás..._

 _"Sin embargo", comenzó el productor, sacando al rubio de su ensoñación por un momento, "y he aquí el punto que deseaba hablar contigo: el contrato no puede ser firmado solamente por alguien menor a 18 años y su productor y manager (o sea yo), sino que uno de sus padres, o en su defecto tutor deben hacerlo también."_

 _La felicidad y entusiasmo de antes se convirtió en pesadumbre en el momento en el que su mente se dio cuenta de la implicancia detrás de las palabras de Morita. "P-Pero, Ero-sennin está de viaje y no sé cuando volverá..."_

 _"Exacto. ¿Pero confío en que tendrás algún otro familiar a quien pedirle...?"_

 _Naruto se mostró algo triste ante la pregunta. "No... Nadie. De ser así, me hubiesen prestado dinero ellos mismos para evitar que trabajase."_

 _"Hm, buen punto."_

 _"¿No hay nada que podamos hacer?", el rubio comenzaba a preocuparse con cada segundo que pasaba. "¿Qué tal Teuchi-ojii? ¿No puede él firmar el contrato? ¡Es como un abuelo para mí!"_

 _El aludido no pudo evitar sonreír conmovido por lo que oía, pero no hizo nada por alimentar las falsas esperanzas de su cliente favorito. "No puedo, ya que no soy tu tutor legal ni estoy autorizado por él para hacerme cargo de ti mientras está fuera."_

 _"Tiene razón", admitió Morita. "Lamentablemente, sólo en el último caso podrías pedirle a alguien más que lo firme y tu tutor no podría oponerse a esto."_

 _Pareció como si un gran peso cayera de repente sobre los hombros del rubio, quien se desplomó en su taburete. Haber llegado tan lejos para quedarse en el punto de partida no era justo. ¡Nada de eso lo era! Si el estúpido de Jiraiya no se hubiese ido tan repentinamente como lo hizo, sin previo aviso más que una tonta nota que... él... le confió... a..._

 _"¡LO TENGO!"_ _La exclamación llegó casi tan repentina como el papel que ahora Naruto golpeaba contra la mesa, dándoselo a su productor quien lo miraba sin entender nada. "Esa es una nota que Ero-sennin le dejó a Tsume Inuzuka, la dueña del edificio donde vivo, avisándole de su marcha y que 'me cuidara por él'. ¡Leela!"_

 _Morita tardó un segundo en recuperar su atención antes de aclararse la garganta y proceder a leer en voz baja la carta, sonriendo en el momento que llegó a la última línea. "Pues... eso dice. Esta es prueba irrefutable de que Tsume, quien quiera que sea, quedó a tu cargo temporalmente. ¡Muchacho, con esto podrás firmar ese contrato!"_

 _"¡YATTA!"_

 _Teuchi observó desde detrás de la barra como Naruto estiraba un puño en el aire para luego chocar su palma contra la de un alegre productor, intercambiando sonrisas abiertas y de entusiasmo. El propio anciano se vio contento por el chico, pero la realidad le impedía compartir sus celebraciones. "No tan rápido Naruto", dijo él, atrayendo la atención de los aún felices Morita y Namikaze. "Aún debes convencer a Tsume para que lo haga. Y vaya que será difícil. Ella es la persona más terca que conozco. ¿De verdad crees que te dejará hacer esto?"_

 _"Es cierto, no había pensado en eso", el rubio sintió como sus energías disminuían ligeramente ante la posible negativa de la matriarca de la familia Inuzuka, pero pronto se vio ignorando aquello último. "Bueno, no hará daño intentarlo. Después de todo, es un trabajo y la paga es muy buena."_

 _"¡Bien dicho Naruto, estoy seguro que si pudiste con tus pruebas no tendrás problema alguno enfrentándote a esa tal Tsume!"_

En ese momento, sin embargo, en el que el Namikaze se encontraba frente a la puerta del primer apartamento del edificio, la confianza era escasa. _'Uh, de repente no me siento tan seguro'_ , pensó, valiéndose del poco coraje que pudo reunir antes de golpear sus nudillos contra la entrada, apartándose un poco para atrás en cuanto escuchó que alguien gritaba desde dentro. _'Uh oh'._

Instantes después la puerta se abrió de golpe, chocando contra la pared aledaña con un ruido que hizo pensar al rubio que la madera cedería ante la fuerza. De adentro emergió una molesta Tsume, su rostro crispado en una una mueca rabiosa como si fuese un perro al que le trataban de sacar un hueso.

"¿Qué demonios quie...? Oh, eres tú Naruto."

El aludido pareció encogerse por un segundo, para luego tragar saliva sonoramente. "Tsume-baachan", saludó el rubio, forzando una sonrisa en sus labios. "¿Cómo-?"

Un repentino sonido de algo cayéndose dentro de la casa provocó que la enfadada matriarca girara violentamente su rostro en dirección del interior. "¡KIBA INUZUKA!", gritó con tanta fuerza que el rubio no pudo evitar taparse los oídos de manera disimulada. "¡NI SE TE OCURRA IRTE HASTA QUE HAYAMOS TERMINADO DE HABLAR O SINO...!"

"¡H-Hai, okaachan!", respondió la inconfundible voz del mencionado, antes de escucharse cómo su cuerpo regresaba a una silla chirriante de dentro.

Satisfecha, Tsume se volvió hacia el Namikaze. "Ahora, ¿qué es lo que buscabas gaki? Cómo verás, tengo que educar a mi perezoso hijo antes que se eche a perder del todo, así que si no es importante..."

"A-Ah...", Naruto en ese punto comenzó a temblar un poco. "En realidad, sí es importante. Necesito de tu ayuda, baachan."

Entonces, y por lo que pareció una eternidad, la matriarca permaneció en el pórtico en silencio, observando con sus intimidantes ojos hendidos al Namikaze que encontró el suficiente coraje como para no apartar la mirada. Eventualmente la mujer exhaló un suspiro molesto, para luego hacerse un lado y gesticular con la cabeza hacia su casa. "Adentro", dijo, dejándole pasar.

Naruto no dio ni dos pasos en el interior que su sentido del olfato fue asaltado con el distintivo olor a perro impregnado por toda la casa, la cual estaba sorpresivamente más ordenada de lo que el Namikaze hubiese esperado. Cerca de la entrada se encontraba Kiba, sentado sobre un amplio sofá donde además yacía lo que el rubio supuso era la tarea de matemáticas a realizar para el próximo lunes, o sea, en dos días.

En un rincón dormitaba el enorme perro de Kiba, Akamaru, aparentemente ajeno a lo ocurrido antes de la llegada del joven, cómo si episodios como el anterior fuesen comunes en aquel lugar. Sin embargo, el perro pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de Naruto y abrió sus pequeños ojos, moviendo la cola con alegría en cuanto vio de quién se trataba. "Hey Akamaru", el rubio lo acarició por un momento, algo a lo que el aludido no pudo evitar soltar un ladrido en señal de reconocimiento. "Kiba."

"Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?", el Inuzuka se puso de pie, acercándose a su compañero de clases con una mirada sospechosa. "No estás aquí para pedirme la tarea, ¿no?"

Antes que el mismo pudiese contestar, fue Tsume quien le ganó de antemano. "A diferencia de ti, cachorro, Naruto ahora trabaja por culpa de su pervertido tutor, así que si ese fuese el caso entonces es tu deber como amigo ayudarlo en lo que necesite."

"¿¡HAH!? ¡P-Pero okaachan-!"

"¡Sin peros! O haces eso, o te consigues un trabajo", sentenció su madre, silenciando a un pobre Kiba que no pudo evitar cerrar la boca de golpe, palideciendo considerablemente. "¡Ahora vete a tu habitación y has tu tarea antes que cambie de opinión sobre tu castigo!"

La mirada herida y de traición en la cara de su compañero casi que le hizo sentir lástima a Naruto al ver cómo se marchaba cabizbajo por una de las puertas aledañas. Aunque el rubio supo que de haber sido al revés, el Inuzuka probablemente se hubiese burlado de él, así que no tenía sentido mostrar simpatía.

"Toma asiento dónde quieras", indicó la intimidante mujer, antes de tomar asiento en el sillón opuesto al que escogió el Namikaze. "Te ves agotado, relájate un poco. Te ofrecería algo de beber pero no me queda té."

Naruto exhaló un suspiro y luego de afirmar que no había problema, hizo lo que se le indicaba, aprovechando ese instante de tranquilidad para relajar la postura contra el respaldar del cómodo sofá. "Ha sido un día muy agitado... y extraño."

Si antes Tsume estaba curiosa por lo que podría querer el muchacho en su casa, ahora estaba intrigada. "¿Oh? ¿Por qué lo dices?", la mujer se inclinó hacia atrás también, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra mientras miraba al chico con evidente interés.

Entonces, el rubio le narró la Inuzuka lo ocurrido en todo el día. Cómo había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana siendo rechazado por los dependientes de muchas tiendas en la ciudad de Konoha (algo a lo que ella respondió con gruñidos e insultos por lo bajo), para luego acudir a la plaza del centro dónde conoció al productor Morita quien lo convenció de audicionar para las pruebas de Idol. En ese punto Naruto ignoró la risa de la mujer al decir que no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, para continuar narrando cómo al acudir al estudio 463 la recepcionista se había burlado despectivamente de ambos, alegando que el chico no tenía oportunidad alguna de pasar las diferentes pruebas de Kiryu y Yashino.

"Dime que lo hiciste. Que no fallaste..."

Con una enorme sonrisa, Naruto asintió. "Heh, no puedo creer que dudes de mí, Tsume-obaachan. ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! Hubieses visto la cara que puso cuando Morita le informó que había pasado las pruebas, casi se desmaya."

La sonrisa del Namikaze fue rivalizada con una desmedida de Tsume. "¡Ja! ¡Eso debió haber estado bueno!", la mujer entonces soltó una carcajada digna de la matriarca de la familia Inuzuka. "Por otro lado, ¡bien hecho cachorro! Es difícil de creer todo lo que has pasado en un día para seguir un camino que nunca creí que seguirías, pero eh, trabajo es trabajo. Si pensase que Kiba tuviese talento alguno más que saber dónde y cómo rascarse con la mano, te pediría que lo recomendases para esa agencia tuya."

Naruto no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario, sintiéndose más a gusto con la matriarca a medida que pasaban los minutos. Sin embargo, el asunto por el que había acudido se volvió a materializar en su mente y lo obligó a ponerse serio. "Sí pero... hay un ligero problema."

"Oh", la Inuzuka se puso completamente seria de inmediato. "Supongo que está relacionado con tu visita, ¿no?"

"Así es", Naruto decidió ir directo al grano. "Para comenzar mi... _carrera_ como Idol, primero debo firmar un contrato..."

"...Y para eso necesitas la firma de tu tutor, o sea Jiraiya", finalizó Tsume, rodando los ojos en señal de molestia. "Justo ahora ese pervertido bueno para nada decide ausentarse...", sus palabras fueron acompañadas por un suspiro antes de mirar con algo de pena a un tranquilo rubio. "No sé cómo podría ayudarte cachorro. Aunque quisiese no podría encontrar al pervertido y arrastrarlo de vuelta aquí para firmar esos papeles. Sólo Kami sabe dónde se ha ocultado."

Ante aquello, el Namikaze sonrío con energía. "Oh, no he venido a pedirte eso Tsume-baachan", viendo que tenía la atención de una confundida Inuzuka, el chico prosiguió. "De hecho, si aceptas, tú puedes firmar esos papeles por mí."

"Pero, no hay forma. No soy tu tutora... Ni siquiera Jiraiya me... dejó a...", algo dentro de su mente hizo click de repente, dándose cuenta de algo muy importante. "Espera un segundo, ¡Sí lo hizo! ¡Esa carta decía que te cuidara!"

La sonrisa de Naruto no hizo más que crecer al escuchar eso último. "Exactamente. Entonces, sí es posible."

"Eres más inteligente de lo que creí gaki. Sin ofender."

"Descuida", el rubio se mostró algo más expectante entonces, mirando a Tsume con ojos grandes. "Entonces... ¿Lo harás?"

Naruto en realidad tenía miedo de que le dijese que no de inmediato, sin siquiera pensarlo. Era de esperarse, siendo aquella una madre que sabía del mundo y los peligros y desafíos del mismo; si bien él no era su hijo, el Namikaze no dudaba que ella se preocupaba de él, quizás por la cercanía que Tsume había tenido con sus padres mientras vivieron.

Ya casi se podía imaginar la respuesta que obtendría al verla meditar por un segundo, otorgándole más suspenso al asunto. Seguramente algo entre las líneas de evitar problemas con un viejo pervertido, o preocuparse porque el chico comenzara a tomarse aún menos en serio sus estudios por dedicarle demasiada atención a su entrenamiento como Idol, o incluso afirmar que podría quedar cegado por la fama o la arrogancia.

Pero sin importar lo que dijese, Naruto pelearía hasta el final. Esta era su decisión, y si bien reciente, el chico sentía que había alguna razón por la cual la vida lo llevó por aquel camino tan inesperado.

"¡Ja! ¡Por supuesto que firmaré ese contrato!", exclamó Tsume de repente, provocando que Naruto se cayera de cara al piso en su sorpresa.

Apenas se levantó, el chico vio cómo la mujer sonreía enormemente, pero no de una forma que indicara que se estaba burlando o le estaba jugando una broma cruel al muchacho. "¿¡De verdad!?", ante el asentimiento que recibió como respuesta, el Namikaze no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre la mujer y abrazarla mientras saltaba de arriba a abajo. "¡Gracias gracias gracias!"

"Espera un momento cachorro", la Inuzuka se sacó de encima al adolescente con un suave empujón. "Estoy haciendo esto no sólo para vengarme del pervertido de Jiraiya, sino también porque veo en ti una determinación que sería estúpido no fomentar. ¡Sin embargo...!"

"¿Hai?"

Naruto volvió a tomar su respectivo asiento mientras notaba cómo era observado suspicazmente por la mujer. "Antes de hacer eso quiero que me detalles todas las responsabilidades y obligaciones que deberás seguir. Si me satisface, firmaré ese papel."

"Trato."

Mientras el rubio entonces se disponía a enumerar las múltiples cosas que venían con el trabajo, tanto él como Tsume ignoraron por completo la figura oscurecida que se asomaba desde una puerta entrecerrada a algunos metros de ambos, escuchando todo con una sonrisa. _'Así que... Naruto realmente consiguió algo que sólo unos pocos logran'_ , pensó Kiba Inuzuka, sin moverse de su posición. _'Esto es injusto. ¿Por qué un baka como él tiene la chance de pasar tiempo con chicas hermosas y yo no?'_

Una parte de sí mismo, aunque le costase admitirlo, se encontraba celosa de la suerte que su compañero de clases tenía. Pero... Quizás el enterarse de todo aquello antes que nadie podría otorgarle ciertos beneficios...

 _'Sí...',_ la imagen suya siendo abrazado por muchas chicas que se peleaban por él lo hizo sonrojar y sonreír estúpidamente. _'Jejeje, si lo planeo bien todo saldrá a mi favor...'_

Kiba Inuzuka se encerró en silencio en su habitación entonces, sonrisa idiota en rostro mientras su cerebro comenzaba a pensar arduamente en el mejor curso de acción para ver qué provecho podría sacar de todo aquello.

* * *

Cut! Hasta acá llegó el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Como pudieron ver, mucho ha ocurrido, ¿eh? Lo que me agrada de esta historia es la facilidad con la que la estoy escribiendo (por ahora jeje), y creo que eso se debe al hecho que estoy inventando todo.

Como podrán ver no estoy siguiendo el cannon de ninguna versión de Idolmaster, creando mi propio universo y cannon por el bien de la historia. Sí voy a tratar de apegarme a la personalidad de cada chica del harem, habiéndome informado bien, pero la mayoría de esto será original. El próximo capítulo como dije al inicio ya está listo, pero lo subiré en dos días aproximadamente por dos motivos: uno, estoy estudiando para mis exámenes finales y dos, quiero terminar el capítulo 4 antes de subir el 3, así puedo comenzar con el 5 y no perder la motivación.

El personaje de Yashiro Hamada es inventado, así como también el de la secretaria. Kyriu Yuzuki, como la mayoría de ustedes sabrán, pertenece a KissxSis y sí, probablemente aparezca su hermanita menor en un futuro. Siempre la recordé a la maestra como una de mis favoritas en el manga, y me gustaba su perfil para la historia así que ahí la tienen.

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o idea (si la tienen y quieren aportarla) pueden dejármelos en sus reviews. Leo todos y cada uno de ellos, así que no sientan que será en vano.

Con esto, me despido hasta la próxima.


	3. Un Encuentro Predestinado

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

Hello hello everyone! Aquí me tienen de vuelta, con otra rápida actualización jeje. Una bastante larga, como prometí. Además, les dará gusto saber que ya terminé de escribir el capi 4, el cual publicaré apenas termine un borrador del 5, para mantener la motivación y la inspiración.

Nuevamente, y con gran felicidad, quiero agradecer a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, o han seguido o puesto esta historia en favoritos. Que a ustedes les guste lo que escribo es todo lo que necesito recibir a cambio del esfuerzo que hago. ¡Gracias!

Quisiera agradecer toda la atención que ha recibido este fic (reviews, favoritos, follows). Podrá parecer poco, pero tomando en cuenta las categorías, la verdad es que no puedo evitar sentirme muy satisfecho. ¡Gracias a todos!

* * *

Como siempre, me gustaría aclarar algunas cosas a partir de algunos reviews que he recibido. Por un lado sí, les comento que sí, es mi idea no sólo usar openings y endings de Naruto (los cuales me encantan) sino también música de Vocaloid, Idolmaster (para las chicas) y canciones reales en inglés/japonés para nuestro protagonista. Así que esperen ver varias canciones incluidas en el fic a medida que avancemos.

Por otro lado, y en respuesta a otro review, aclaro que Kiba molestará un poco pero nah no tanto. Aparecerá un poco el siguiente capítulo, pero no en este y después aparecerá pero relativamente nada al igual que los demás de la serie. Así mismo, aprovecho para comentar que en este capítulo introduciré a una de las Idols pareja de Naruto y el próximo a otra, así que ambos capítulos están centrados en eso más que nada. Por otro lado, concerniendo el tema del Harem, agrego a la opinión que muchas historias son lentas y tarda mucho en pasar algo, lo cual _no_ es mi intención. Sí quiero que Naruto se desarrolle y crezca como Idol pero que haya interacción constante con las demás chicas; lo cual no quiere decir que se vayan a enamorar de la nada, pero que sí haya atracción mutua y escenas de ecchi, momentos tiernos, etc.

Por último, el harem es el harem. Aunque... seguramente puedan haber escenas con otras chicas, así que nunca se sabe. Lo dejaré a su imaginación.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Naruto ni Idolmaster me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus respectivos personajes ni los que he tomado de otras series como (Vocaloid, Highschool of the Dead, KissxSis). Todo lo mencionado es propiedad de sus autores, creadores.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos : Un Encuentro Predestinado**

* * *

"¡Bienvenidos, bienvenidos! ¡Naruto, es bueno verte de vuelta! ¡Oh, y usted debe ser la famosa Tsume-san! Naruto me estuvo hablando de usted.

La aludida no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello para luego alborotar el cabello del Namikaze con la palma de su mano, algo que hizo que el aludido se quejara abiertamente. "¡Buen chico!"

"¡Oi, no soy un perro!", se quejó el rubio, apartándose de Tsume con el ceño fruncido. "Ese es Kiba, no yo."

"Je, eso es cierto."

Morita se rió de buena gana antes de invitar a ambos a tomar asiento en la larga mesa del salón de conferencias, dónde el productor eligió la silla justo al centro de la misma, sentándose de espaldas a un amplio ventanal con vistas al cielo arriba. Naruto y su acompañante se sentaron lado a lado frente al mismo, flanqueados por la secretaria del estudio quien les presentó una carpeta con los respectivos documentos a firmar.

En su rostro, el chico notó, había una expresión resentida, como si lo que estaba haciendo iba contra sus más íntimos principios morales.

"Eso es todo, Kiya-chan, puedes retirarte."

Pero la mujer no sólo no acató las órdenes, sino que aprovechó ese instante para dar a saber su opinión. "¡Esto es inadmisible! ¡Giko-dono y los demás accionistas no aprobarían semejante-!"

"¿No escuchaste?", dijo Tsume de repente, mostrando sus afilados colmillos a una secretaria que pronto perdió su anterior enojo y el mismo fue reemplazado por terror, terror por su propia vida. "Ya no te necesitamos aquí. _Largo._ "

Y como si de una corredora profesional se tratase, Kiya asintió con el rostro volviéndose púrpura antes de marcharse en un parpadeo, cerrando la puerta en el proceso. Tsume, satisfecha, sonrió a sí misma antes de retomar su lugar junto a un divertido Naruto.

"¿Proseguimos?", preguntó entonces, alzando ambas manos sobre la carpeta en cuestión.

"Por supuesto. Ahora, si abren el dossier encontrarán el contrato y los términos legales, así como también el detalle de lo que te había comentado ayer, Naruto", Morita dejo que la mujer abriera la carpeta para luego extraer una serie de papeles llenos de palabrería legal. "Siéntanse libres de leer todo cuantas veces haga falta. Cuando estén listos, les indicaré dónde deben firmar."

Los siguientes minutos fueron utilizados por Naruto y su tutora temporal, como la había llamado Morita a la hora de redactar el documento, para leer cautelosamente todo. Ambos prestaron especial atención al apartado de responsabilidades, el cual concordaba con lo que había dicho Ryota, y a la sección de derechos, el cual estipulaba que parte de los beneficios que el rubio obtuviese por irse de gira, participar de audiciones, sesiones fotográficas y demás le pertenecía a la empresa, algo lógico y razonable.

Así mismo, en el contrato se estipulaba que el chico sería sometido a diversas evaluaciones de progreso al finalizar cada mes, no sólo de la parte musical y baile, sino también la parte física, con un control de peso obligatorio y una serie de pruebas en el gimnasio. El fallar o ausentarse de estos significaría una penalización la cual no podía acumularse o derivaría en la terminación del contrato.

Naruto fue el primero en terminar de leer, quedando algo atontado por la gran cantidad de cosas que debía incorporar. No porque fuese algo que cuestionase, no, sino porque no esperaba que ser un Idol conllevara tantas cosas — esto último, un signo que había subestimado la ardua labor de los Idols de todo el mundo.

"Me satisface", anunció eventualmente Tsume, algo ante lo que Morita asintió con una sonrisa.

"Perfecto. Pasemos a las firmas entonces", el productor les entregó a cada uno un bolígrafo dorado con el número "463" grabado en negro en uno de los laterales. "Como pueden ver, la mía ya se encuentra allí. Naruto, si eres tan amable, firma donde dice 'representado'."

Una vez que el chico hizo lo que se le indicó, fue el turno de la matriarca de la familia Inuzuka, quien firmó en un costado, sobre una línea que decía 'tutor/tutora legal'. "¿Eso es todo?", preguntó la mujer una vez su garabato usual ocupó el espacio en blanco, para luego observar como el hombre recogía el dossier con los documentos y lo cerraba cuidadosamente.

"Sip. Hemos terminado. Ah, antes que me olvide, debo recordarles a ambos que este contrato tendrá validez hasta que el tutor legal de Naruto, es decir Jiraiya-dono, regrese de su viaje. En ese momento, él deberá firmar una extensión del mismo el cual durará un año exacto. En caso de rehusarse, Naruto no podrá continuar trabajando con nosotros. ¿De acuerdo?"

La idea de que Ero-Sennin se opusiese a hacer tal cosa era una inquietud lejana en la mente del joven rubio en aquel momento, y más aún cuando escuchó a Tsume afirmar que si el viejo siquiera se atrevía a oponerse a los deseos de su ahijado dejaría que sus perros lo usaran como hueso personal, algo que hizo palidecer a Morita.

Naruto soltó una carcajada ante lo último y decidió que, de una forma u otra, podría lidiar con eso después. "No hay problema", respondió éste al fin.

"Entonces, sólo resta darte la bienvenida a estudios 463", fue en ese momento que el productor sacó su celular con una enorme sonrisa antes de ponerse de pie y dar toda la vuelta para acercarse a ambos invitados. "¿Qué te parece una foto para recordar este momento muchacho?"

"Yo la tomaré", dijo Tsume, aceptando el caro smartphone con algo de torpeza en sus manos. "Eh... ¿Cómo se hace?"

Tanto Morita como su nuevo protegido intercambiaron sonrisas cómplices antes que el primero se acercara a la mujer y le explicase el procedimiento a seguir. Cuando lo entendió lo suficiente, el productor se colocó junto a Naruto con una mano en su bolsillo y otra rodeando el hombro del rubio, algo que el chico imitó, a excepción de su otra mano la cual la utilizó para hacer el gesto de la paz.

Sus amplias sonrisas fueron retratadas por la cámara del celular de Morita, con Tsume maravillándose ante la calidad de un aparato tan minúsculo. "Cuanta tecnología...", susurró la mujer, provocando risas en el productor.

"¡Excelente foto! Déjame subirla a Instagram. ¿Cuál es tu usuario para etiquetarte, Naruto?"

El aludido tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado mientras se frotaba la parte anterior de la cabeza. "N-No tengo...", ante una mirada incrédula de Ryota, el chico decidió elaborar. "Ni siquiera tengo un celular. Ero-Sennin jamás quiso comprarme uno. Dice que me distrae de la realidad."

"Que te distrae de... ¡Oh por el amor de Kami!", exclamó Morita, completamente escandalizado mientras tiraba los brazos en alto. "Naruto, como futuro Idol es necesario que dispongas de al menos una red social. Instagram es la mejor para subir fotos de tu día a día, algo que incrementará enormemente tu cantidad de fans. ¡Además! Un celular es indispensable para comunicarte conmigo, tus instructores, tus amigos, etc. ¿Entiendes lo que digo?"

"Eso creo."

"Bien. Te recomendaría que uses parte del dinero que te entregaré como pago mensual para hacerte de uno cuanto antes. Como dije, es una herramienta muy útil a futuro", mientras hablaba, Morita le mostró al rubio cómo subía la foto que había sacado, elegía un filtro que avivaba los colores de la misma, y agregaba una descripción debajo (¡El nuevo Idol N°1 de Japón ha llegado!) antes de publicarla en su perfil. "Listo. Es bastante sencillo, ¿no?"

Naruto debía admitir que la posibilidad de subir fotos y tener seguidores en una red que apenas conocía por sus compañeros era atractiva, más aún considerando el estilo de vida que llevaría a partir de aquel día.

Antes de poder siquiera decir algo más, la puerta que daba a la recepción se abrió de golpe, causando que las miradas de los tres presentes en la sala de conferencia se voltearan en aquella dirección. "¡Así que es cierto!", exclamó una pequeña chica, una que le resultó extrañamente familiar al rubio. "Qué bajo has caído pervertido."

Su postura altanera, más la forma que colocaba una mano bajo el mentón y sonreía despectivamente y lo que dijo, hizo que Naruto entrecerrara los ojos, súbitamente recordando de quién se trataba. "Tú eres... la chica del parque, Iori."

"Ah, ¡me conoces! Seguramente sabes que soy la próxima estrella en ascenso", comentó la chica, mirando ahora al rubio con evidente satisfacción. "¡Así es! Mi nombre es Iori Minase, Idol del estudio 775, o por lo menos lo seré hasta que papi reemplace a este pervertido por alguien competente."

"O-Oi... Eso duele", replicó Morita, para luego recibir una mirada asqueada de Iori.

"¡Cállate pervertido! Nadie te preguntó tu opinión."

A un costado de un molesto Naruto, Tsume comenzó a sonar los nudillos de sus manos con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Esta gaki insolente necesita una buena lección de modales...", viendo entonces la expresión asustada en la cara de la niña, la mujer se volvió a Morita. "¿Puedo? Le estaría haciendo un favor a su madre después de todo."

"Eso no será necesario", dijo de repente una voz detrás de la pequeña, quien aprovechó ese instante para sacarle la lengua a la mujer antes de colocarse detrás del recién llegado, un hombre alto en sus 40 vestido impecablemente. Detrás suyo, un séquito de hombres que Ryota después explicaría eran sus allegados y socios se adentraron en el cuarto siguiendo a su líder, todos con expresiones idénticas. "Morita-san", saludó el jefe con un asentimiento de la cabeza, para luego desviar la mirada hacia los otros dos. "¿Y...?"

"Tsume Inuzuka. Y el chico a mi lado es Naruto Namikaze. Futuro Idol."

Ante aquello, el hombre inclinó la cabeza levemente. "Un placer", dijo antes de volverse a un sudoroso productor. "Morita-san, espero que entienda la posición en la que se encuentra en este momento..."

"Goki-sama... Yo..."

"No sólo forzó a mi hija, cuyo futuro es brillante debo decir, a abandonar mi propia compañía, sino que contrata a este... chico, cuando su puesto pende de un hilo", hubo una repentina pausa en la que el hombre esperó que Morita dijese algo en su defensa. Cuando no lo hizo, decidió proseguir. "Estoy entendido que ha sido informado, ¿correcto?"

"Así es", asintió Morita. "Pero señor, yo... creo que está equivocado."

"¿Disculpe?"

Era claro que el productor estaba pasando por, quizás, el momento más tenso de su vida, o eso parecía a juzgar por la forma en la que enmudeció al notar que todas las miradas estaban puestas en él. Los allegados y secretaria de su jefe, así como su hija, la pequeña Iori, sonreían de forma burlesca ante lo que esperaban seria un espectáculo digno de ver; a su lado, sin embargo, Ryota encontró el apoyo que necesitaba con las mirada alentadora de Naruto, quien le asintió disimuladamente. Tsume, por otro lado, se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas para no saltar y propinarle una paliza a todo el séquito de ineptos.

Fue entonces cuando Morita sintió que era el momento de apostarlo todo. Si las cosas salían mal, lidiaría con las consecuencias, pero quizás esa era la oportunidad de alcanzar su meta de ser el mejor productor del mundo. Había algo en ese chico, en Naruto, que le indicaba que tendría un grandioso futuro.

Y fue justamente eso que lo llevó a apretar el puño y controlar sus nervios, enfrentando la situación como debía haber hecho desde un principio.

"Me escuchó. Creo que está cometiendo un error al prescindir de mí", ante una ceja elevada con desdén en respuesta, Ryota presionó, "y estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato para demostrarlo."

"¡De ninguna manera! ¡Acéptalo pervertido, estás-!"

El jefe elevó una mano en el aire, algo que efectivamente sirvió para que la pequeña Iori cerrara la boca. "Espera. Quiero escuchar esta propuesta", el hombre hizo un ademán para que continuase y luego se mantuvo impasible.

"Si yo logro revertir esta situación económica, y además consigo que Naruto sea el Idol número 1 antes de un año... tendrá que admitir públicamente que soy el mejor productor de todos y pedirme disculpas."

"¿Caso contrario?"

Morita tomó una pausa, preparándose para lo que diría a continuación. "Si fallo... no sólo presentaré mi renuncia sin indemnización, sino que además me alejaré de la industria Idol para siempre."

"¡Pero eso no ocurrirá!", intercedió el rubio entonces, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Porque yo seré el mejor! ¡Y cuando me propongo algo nunca me doy por vencido! Ese es y siempre ha sido mi camino."

Sus palabras provocaron que Ryota comenzara a llorar ríos de lágrimas que descendían por sus ojos con frenesí, y que Tsume sonriera con orgullo. Los demás, por otro lado, sólo se mantuvieron en silencio, con Iori preguntándose en voz alta si este era un concurso de idiotas o qué.

"...Muy bien."

"¿¡Qué!?", exclamó su hija, escandalizada. "¡Papi, no puedes!"

"Sí puedo Iori", la corrigió el hombre, algo que provocó un puchero enojado en el rostro de la aludida y miradas de consternación en sus allegados. "Me agradan sus agallas caballeros. Den este acuerdo por hecho. Buena suerte."

Y sin mediar más palabras, Goki se dio media vuelta con una leve reverencia y se marchó de la sala de conferencias, seguido de cerca por una atónita Iori y sus silenciosos socios. Atrás sólo quedaron los otros tres, con Morita desplomándose en una silla apenas se hubo marchado su jefe. "Lo... hice", un suspiro escapó de sus labios. "Me enfrenté a mi jefe. ¡Si mamá se enterase estaría tan orgullosa!"

Tsume, mientras tanto, le puso una mano en el hombro al rubio, asintiéndole con evidente satisfacción. "Estaré fuera", dijo ella, dedicándole una sonrisa al extenuado productor antes de marcharse por la puerta.

Naruto sólo se limitó a tomar asiento frente a Morita, ambos pensando en cosas similares. El chico apoyó entonces su codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza sobre su mano, su rostro un reflejo de su tranquilidad. "Descuida, lo lograremos."

Ante eso, Ryota emergió de su ensimismamiento con cara de confusión antes de entender lo que había oído. "Oh... sí, de eso no tengo duda", respondió, pensativo. "Es sólo que hay tanto por hacer, y no sé si disponemos del tiempo suficiente. Además...", en ese momento tomó una pausa para elegir sus próximas palabras cuidadosamente. "Por más que deba centrarme en ti, no podemos permitirnos contar con sólo un Idol. Debemos reclutar más, chicas de ser preferible. Su popularidad aumenta más rápidamente que la de los chicos."

"Entonces, habrá que ponerse manos a la obra", Naruto esbozó su sonrisa de marca registrada. "Empezando por mañana, trabajaremos muy duro. Y yo mismo ayudaré en el reclutamiento. ¡Es una promesa!"

"Naruto...", Morita se vio conmovido por aquellas palabras momentáneamente antes de imitar a su protegido con una de sus propias sonrisas. "¡Tienes razón! No es hora de dudar, hay que actuar", tomando una pausa, el productor prosiguió al haber aclarado sus ideas. "Mañana tus instructores te estarán esperando cuando salgas de tus clases. Empezaremos a convertirte en una estrella."

"¡Hai!", respondió el aludido con entusiasmo, para luego detenerse en seco cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie. "¿No debería practicar o algo para mañana? Así estaré mejor preparado..."

El productor sólo respondió encogiéndose de hombros. "Nah, habrá tiempo para eso. Ahora deberías ir en busca de tu nuevo celular. Te acompañaría pero debo planificar eventos, audiciones y demás para que empieces a hacerte conocido."

"H-Hah..."

"¡Descuida Naruto!", Morita condujo entonces a Naruto hasta la puerta mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro. "¡Serás increíblemente popular en un santiamén!"

* * *

"Ni siquiera fue capaz de decirme qué celular debería elegir..."

Naruto Namikaze, futuro Idol de Japón y estrella en entrenamiento, no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro mientras se detenía en el distrito comercial de Konoha, mirando con ojos desganados las múltiples tiendas que se abrían paso a su alrededor. Algunas las reconocía por la fachada, habiendo caminado aquella avenida varias veces, pero a decir verdad jamás había entrado.

Y el sólo notar la enorme cantidad de smartphones que habían a la venta ya le provocaba a Naruto dolor de cabeza. En su bolsillo habían 40000 yenes, 3/4 del salario que la secretaria de estudios 463 le había entregado a regañadientes antes de marcharse. El chico no sabía cuánto debía gastar, pero esperaba que no tanto, después de todo aún debía sobrevivir por lo que quedaba del mes de mayo.

En resumen, dos semanas.

"Tch. Ojalá Tsume-obaachan me hubiese podido acompañar", dijo el chico en voz alta, apoyando la espalda contra la pared aledaña a una de las tandas tiendas. "Aunque pensándolo mejor... habría dado igual."

Los transeúntes que pasaban lo ignoraban casi por completo, concentrados como estaban en sus vidas, aunque su look casual atraía algunas miradas. Luego de volver a su casa, y siguiendo el consejo de Morita de comenzar a vestirse más adecuadamente, Naruto ahora llevaba una remera negra lisa con dos botones en el cuello los cuales traía desprendidos, unos pantalones de un azul claro, un reloj gris en su muñeca derecha, y zapatillas de un azul oscuro.

Esas eran prendas que Jiraiya le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños pasado, aunque el Namikaze no las usaba muy a menudo por preferir sus viejas ropas a estas. Pero luego de lo que había dicho Ryota... sería mejor que también comenzase a pensar en comprarse ropa elegante. _'Ugh'_ , pensó, fastidiándose ante el prospecto de pasar horas en aquellos lugares estirados a los que jamás entraría de no ser un futuro Idol. _'De igual manera nunca me hubiesen dejado entrar aunque hubiese querido...'_

Naruto contempló desde su posición el cielo azul, ignorando a los que caminaban frente a él. El Sol estaba alto en el cielo, algo que señalizaba que el día estaba lejos de llegar a su fin, acompañado como en la fecha anterior por unas pocas nubes esponjosas que flotaban de aquí para allá. Naruto no pudo contener el suspiro que entonces emergió de sus labios antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente, denotando la tranquilidad en la que se había sumido.

Mirar las nubes siempre lograban infundirlo de una paz que rara vez encontraba en su vida cotidiana, un hábito que había adquirido de Shikamaru Nara, un amigo de la infancia que por distintos motivos de la vida ya no era su amistad. De hecho, otros amigos como Kiba, Choji, incluso el raro de Lee... Ninguno de ellos podrían ser considerados como verdaderos amigos, sí compañeros, pero... Apenas los veía aquellos días, habiéndose separado de ellos al asistir a otro curso.

La triste realidad era que Naruto no tenía amistades propiamente dichas. Mucho de su tiempo lo pasaba sólo en la escuela, evitado por la mayoría de la Academia salvo algunos pocos.

 _'Quizás en este trabajo los consiga'_ , aquel pensamiento consuelo se formó en su mente de forma tan inesperada como la repentina presencia que el chico sintió a su lado, una que comenzó a golpear su zapato de forma impaciente contra el suelo y lo forzó a abrir los ojos.

Girando la cabeza en torno del sonido con algo de curiosidad, los orbes azul zafiro del muchacho se encontraron con un par de la tonalidad más rara que había visto en su vida: dorado claro, bordeando entre un avellana y un amarillo fuerte. Aquellos le pertenecían a una muy atractiva chica alrededor de su edad, de cabello rosa chicle atado en una voluminosa cola alta y con algunos mechones cayendo sobre su rostro y frente, quien lo miraba de brazos cruzados.

"Puedo... ¿ayudarte?", preguntó Naruto cuidadosamente, sin apartarse de su posición.

"Apártate, estás bloqueando el camino."

El rubio la observó por un segundo, para luego girar la mirada a ambos lados de la acera y hacia delante. "Yo veo suficiente espacio como para que pases...", dijo Naruto, sin entender cual era el problema de la que parecía ser una Gal ***** por el modo en el que vestía.

En respuesta, la chica chasqueó la lengua con una expresión de desaprobación. "¿Y permitirte que mires mi suculento cuerpo como pervertido mientras lo hago? Neh neh", el Namikaze hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar la gota de sudor que ahora recorría su nuca mientras la extraña Gal movía su dedo enfrente de su rostro de izquierda a derecha. "Eso no va a ocurrir."

Naruto no supo cómo responder ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni mucho menos reaccionar. Lo que esta chica le decía era absolutamente estúpido y carecía de sentido — después de todo, él no era un pervertido, y no tenía interés alguno en mirar sus... eh... atributos. Los cuales el inexperto Namikaze ojeó con una rápida e inocente mirada sin siquiera quererlo, notando el bra rosa oscuro que se dejaba entrever por debajo de la camisa manga larga color crema abierta en la zona abdominal y de la espalda hasta la mitad de sus brazos, con una abertura en la zona del pecho que se encontraba cerrada por un listón negro.

Así mismo, la chica vestía unos shorts bastante cortos que estaban sujetos por un cinto ancho negro de metal dorado. En sus manos, Naruto vio además los múltiples anillos de distintos colores que llevaba, y los aros en forma de rombo que traía colgando en sus orejas.

"Ne... ¿ves algo que te guste?"

Pestañeando, el chico se vio apartado de su inconsciente ensimismamiento justo a tiempo para ver cómo la chica sonreía de forma divertida, y... algo más que Naruto no supo identificar. Reconociendo la implicancia detrás de aquellas palabras, su cuerpo reaccionó en conjunto con su mente y su rostro se tiñó de un rojo furioso al tiempo que desviaba la mirada. "¡Está bien, está bien! Me moveré."

En un claro intento de evitar la pregunta (porque no iba a admitir que la había estado mirando, aunque fuese sin darse cuenta realmente) el Namikaze se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse la vergüenza de toda la cara. _'¡Soy un baka!'_ , gritó para sus adentros para luego cerrar los ojos con furia y pena, un sentimiento que se desvaneció por completo en cuanto sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro con vigor.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?", lo llamó la chica mientras por dentro aguantaba la sonrisa al ver la confusión en su rostro.

"Pero tú dijiste..."

"Tch. Después de verme como si fuese un pedazo de carne lo menos que puedes hacer es invitarme a tomar una malteada..."

Al escuchar eso, el corazón del chico comenzó a latir con fuerza. "¿Nani?", pensar en sus palabras sólo aumentó ese nerviosismo. "¿Q-Quieres salir c-conmigo?"

"Pues sí. No tengo nada que hacer ahora mismo. Podría divertirme un poco."

Nuevamente, Naruto se vio en la encrucijada de no saber qué decir ni cómo reaccionar ante aquello. ¿De verdad estaba pasando aquello? ¿Acaso no era una cruel broma de alguien que, claramente, jamás hubiese querido salir con alguien como él? _'¡E-Esto es demasiado extraño!'_

"E-Eh... Y-Y-Yo..."

La chica sonrió por primera vez en toda la tarde, y el rubio se encontró sonrojándose ante eso. "Tomaré eso como un sí", luego de guiñarle el ojo, la pelirrosa le tomó la mano sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, algo que casi hace que Naruto se desmayara de la fuerza con la que latía su corazón. "Vamos, conozco un buen lugar."

El Namikaze se limitó entonces a ser guiado por la chica, de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre, y se olvidó por completo de lo que había venido a hacer a tal sitio. Su rostro era la epítome del color rojo, creciendo en intensidad no sólo al notar las nuevas miradas que atraían ambos, sino además por la suave sensación de la mano de la pelirrosa sobre la suya.

 _'Esta es la primera vez que sujeto la mano de una chica...'_ , pensó el rubio, sintiéndose literalmente en las nubes mientras se alejaban de la calle anterior y se adentraban en una avenida más transitada por gente de todas las edades. Enormes edificios y tiendas se alzaban en todas direcciones, y la joven se detuvo un segundo antes de tararear para sí misma.

Un instante después, siguieron en camino, Naruto ahora con la mirada perdida mientras aprovechaba el momento todo lo que durase. Sueño o no, no había forma que fuese a desperdiciar lo que le estaba ocurriendo.

"No eres de hablar mucho, ¿verdad?"

La traviesa voz de la pelirrosa sacó al aludido de su repetido ensimismamiento, para luego tratar de recuperar un poco la compostura y responder. "S-Sí. Eh, mi nombre es Naruto. Naruto Namikaze. Estudiante de primer año en Konoha Gakuen Den."

Ante aquello, la chica se detuvo en seco antes de girarse en dirección de un confundido Naruto — las manos de ambos separándose en el acto, algo acerca de lo que el último casi manifiesta su descontento/tristeza. "¿Oh? ¿Uno de primero? Eso lo hace más interesante", dijo, acercándose aún más al chico hasta que el muy nervioso sintió como los generosos pechos de la joven hacían contacto con el suyo, algo que le regresó el sonrojo de inmediato. "Pues entonces yo soy tu senpai. Mika Jougasaki, estudiante de tercero en Suna Gakuen Den. "

"H-Hah...", respondió el chico, haciendo lo imposible para desviar la mirada y concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos las sensaciones que el contacto físico estaba ocasionando en su juvenil cuerpo. Mika, quien adoraba lo que estaba logrando en el Namikaze, se apartó de él con una sonrisa alegre.

"¡Bien~! Eres lindo... Naruto."

Si antes el sonrojo del aludido había alcanzado niveles insospechados, ahora le salía humo por las orejas.

* * *

"Yah... Me encanta el batido de frambuesa. ¿Cuál es tu favorito, Naruto?"

"¿La verdad?", respondió éste último, encogiéndose de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbido de su propio batido, el cual era de vainilla. "No lo sé. La última vez que tomé uno fue hace años..."

Su respuesta causó una inesperada reacción en su 'cita', quien se puso de pie e impactó las palmas de sus manos contra la mesa de madera. "¿¡Qué!?", gritó, inclinándose hacia delante con una expresión que denotaba perfectamente su sorpresa. "¿¡No vienes a menudo!?"

Naruto no pudo evitar notar como la nueva posición de Mika dejaba a la vista un pronunciado escote, uno que le fue muy difícil esquivar con la mirada; además, la atención de los demás clientes en la tienda sólo sirvió para incrementar su vergüenza. "No..."

"Increíble", la chica se desplomó en su asiento para luego poner una mano sobre su frente, fingiendo resignación. "¿A tus amigos no les gusta?"

Hubo algo en la nueva expresión que adoptó el rostro del joven rubio que hizo arrepentir a Mika de inmediato, viendo cómo el chico parecía triste de la nada. Aunque eso sólo duró un segundo antes de que lo ocultase detrás de una enorme sonrisa. "Nah", entonces, en un claro intento de cambiar el tema, dijo: "¡Pero amo el ramen! Podría comerlo todos los días y no me cansaría."

"Menos mal que no lo haces", Jougasaki le siguió el hilo de la conversación, haciendo una nota mental para indagar en el tema más adelante. "Es decir, sería perjudicial para tu salud y haría estragos en tu físico."

Naruto no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza, esta vez con una sonrisa sincera. Quizás hasta agradecido de haber podido evadir algo que era doloroso para él. "Aunque eso hiciera, no me haría nada", ante una mirada curiosa, el chico decidió elaborar su respuesta. "Suelo entrenar a diario al amanecer. Es una costumbre que me dejó mi touchan antes de... partir."

"Oh...", esta vez, fue Mika la que no supo qué decir ante un muchacho que claramente escondía más dolor del que se dejaba ver a simple vista. Es decir, apenas lo conocía y cuanto más escuchaba, peor se sentía. La chica lo había invitado por aburrimiento, además de considerarlo atractivo, pero jamás se imaginó que podría tratarse de alguien cuya vida giraba en torno a la tragedia. O eso supuso.

Además también estaba el hecho que el mismo no parecía alguien que saliera muy a menudo, ya sea porque no le gustaba, o porque no tenía con quien hacerlo. Y, de las dos, Mika estaba dispuesta a apostar que la segunda era la opción más probable. _'Pobrecito'_ , pensó ella, notando como el Namikaze se distraía tomando un sorbo de su batido, su ojos enfocados en cualquier parte menos en ella. _'¿Por qué alguien tan joven tiene que pasar por cosas como esas? No es justo.'_

Pensar en eso sólo servía para incrementar la simpatía en aumento que comenzaba a tener por el rubio de ojos azules sentado frente suyo. Pero aunque fuese la última vez que lo veía, la pelirosa decidió entonces hacer que Naruto tuviese un gran día junto a ella, diviertiéndose como sentía que merecía. No tenía por qué hacerlo, lo sabía, ese chico no significaba nada para ella... pero algo dentro suyo la incitaba, y además ¿qué daño haría? Los dos saldrían ganando al final.

"Oi, ¿quieres saber algo?", el chico elevó la mirada desde su batido para luego asentir con la cabeza, nuevamente agradecido por el cambio en el sentido de la conversación. "Te contaré mi sueño, si prometes no decir nada a nadie."

"¡Puedes confiar en-!", lo que iba a decir se vio interrumpido al notar cómo la pelirrosa elevaba su meñique en su dirección, sonrojándose levemente.

"Promételo por el meñique."

"¿Hah?"

"¡S-Sólo hazlo! Entonces sabré que lo dices en serio."

Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquello, y esa sonrisa pronto se vio plasmada también en el rostro de la joven. Al hacer contacto los dos meñiques, ambos jóvenes movieron sus manos de arriba a abajo, cerrando el acuerdo secreto sin decir palabra alguna. "Lo prometo."

"Bien", la chica entonces se mostró alegremente entusiasmada mientras procedía a decir sus siguientes palabras. "Quiero ser una Idol."

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos por lo que oyó, sonriendo ante la extraña coincidencia. "¿De verdad?"

"Sí... Pero no cualquier Idol. La mejor después de Hatsune Miku."

El Namikaze recostó su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla, bebiendo un poco más de su delicioso batido antes de sacudir la cabeza a ambos lados. "Wow... Que coincidencia."

"¿Coincidencia?", Mika ladeó su cabeza a un costado ante aquello, algo que acentuó su lindura en los ojos de Naruto.

"Es que, verás...", ahora fue Naruto el que se reclinó sobre la mesa, indicándole a la pelirosa que hiciese lo mismo para así poder susurrarle al oído. "Yo también quiero eso. De hecho, hoy comencé mi carrera como Idol."

Lo que estaba contando era un secreto que no pensaba compartir con nadie, _nadie_ excepto algunos pocos como los que ya lo sabían y aquellos a quien sería inevitable contarles. Pero a esta chica, a quien el rubio conoció hacía solo una hora, el joven acababa de compartirle su más reciente secreto, puesto que ella también lo había hecho.

Además... se sentía extrañamente a gusto con ella. Quizás por el hecho que era agradable y... pensaba que él era lindo, lo cual era obviamente recíproco y nuevo y emocionante para Naruto.

La reacción de Jougasaki no se hizo esperar, y pronto sus ojos se estiraron como platos. "No lo creo, ¿¡un idol!?", exclamó esta, volviendo a llamar la atención de la clientela a sus alrededores.

"¡Shh!", Naruto le puso una mano en la boca por un segundo, avergonzado, antes de suspirar. "No quiero que lo sepa todo el mundo, pero sí, es cierto. Mañana es mi primer día."

Ahora fue el turno de Mika de desplomarse en su silla, incrédula. "Que coincidencia", repitió ella inconscientemente las palabras que había usado Naruto anteriormente, pero pronto salió de su impresión para bombardear al Namikaze con preguntas. "¡Ahora tienes que contarme todo! ¿Cómo fue el proceso de reclutamiento? ¿Tus pruebas fueron muy difíciles? ¿A qué estudio perteneces?", cuando Naruto abrió la boca para tratar de responder lo mejor que pudo, la chica se puso de pie. "Espera, no me digas aún. Vamos a otro lugar dónde no puedan oírnos."

Y así de la nada, Naruto se encontró pagando las bebidas de ambos antes de ser arrastrado nuevamente a través de la ciudad por una apresurada Mika, quien tenía un sólo destino en mente:

El parque central de Konoha.

* * *

Luego de varios minutos de caminata en las que ninguno de los dos habló, uno por no saber qué decir y la otra por estar demasiado concentrada en llegar a su destino, ambos adolescentes llegaron al enorme parque al que el Namikaze había acudido el día anterior por quedar cerca del centro.

De hecho, casi todo en aquella ciudad se encontraba a sólo minutos de caminata.

Mika condujo a Naruto a través de los diversos senderos y los juegos infantiles en dirección de un banco que se encontraba bajo un cerezo de Sakura, sus hojas rosadas por la primavera se mecían gentilmente con la brisa cálida de aquella estación. Al llegar allí, la chica prácticamente sentó al rubio y luego tomó asiento a su lado, manos en su falda y mirada intensa.

"Ahora tu secreto estará a salvo. ¡Cuéntame todo por favor!", exclamó esta última, observando de cerca a un sonrojado chico.

"Hah...", dijo este, llevándose una mano al mentón antes de inclinarse sobre el banco. "¿Por dónde debería empezar?"

Y así, el Namikaze comenzó su extenso relato sobre aquel loco día que le había tocado vivir, narrando con algo más de detalle que la vez que le contó todo a Tsume los eventos que había experimentado y cómo se había sentido en cada momento. Naruto se sintió bien notando que era escuchado con suma atención, y que por momentos el rostro de Mika reflejaba lo que pensaba de cada parte de la historia, algo que el chico encontró adorable para ser sincero.

Por último, Naruto le narró sobre la apuesta que había tenido lugar entre el productor y el jefe del estudio aquella mañana, admitiendo que sobre él ahora recaía una gran responsabilidad pero que de igual manera no pensaba decepcionar a alguien que desde un principio confió en él.

"Entonces... ¿Todo esto ocurrió porque tu tutor te abandonó?"

El rubio se frotó la nuca con algo de vergüenza. "Bueno... Yo no diría que me 'abandonó' pero sí, así es."

La respuesta no sólo no satisfajo a Mika, sino que además hizo que la misma frunciera el ceño en clara señal de molestia. "¿Qué significa entonces dejar a un estudiante de secundaria sólo, sin dinero suficiente para vivir todo el mes? A mi me suena a abandono", antes que el chico pudiese responder, la pelirosa siguió. "Como sea, lo importante es que gracias a eso encontraste una oportunidad que no todo el mundo consigue. ¡Y aprobaste tus pruebas sin siquiera haber bailado o cantado antes! Yo diría que eso es impresionante."

"Ara... n-no sé qué decir", Naruto sintió como la sangre subía hasta su rostro mientras se reía nerviosamente. "No creo ser tan bueno."

Un dedo se presionó de repente contra su mejilla, provocando que el chico se volteara para ojear a una pelirosa que le sonreía dulcemente. "No lo creas, _sólo sé lo que ya eres._ Tienes talento natural", la chica apartó el dedo de su cara y giró la cabeza en dirección del horizonte, nunca perdiendo la sonrisa. "Algo que espero tener yo también cuando tome esas pruebas... _Debo tenerlo_. Es mi sueño, después de todo."

Algo dentro del Namikaze explotó en aquel momento, envalentonado por las increíbles palabras que una chica como ella le había dedicado a él, a un chico por el que poca gente apostaba nada. Quizás fue eso, o el hecho de sentir cómo que ella necesitaba algo de aliento, pero... no pudo evitar hacer lo que mejor se le daba:

Ser Naruto.

"¡Yo también creo en ti, Mika-chan!", dijo el rubio, tomando las manos de una sorprendida Jougasaki. "Mi productor dijo al verme que tenía un buen presentimiento conmigo... y no se equivocó. Mira hasta dónde he llegado, y aún me falta recorrer un interminable camino", su mirada se desvió por un momento hacia un costado, el viento meciendo su cabello dorado de una forma que provocó que la chica no pudiese apartar la mirada de su rostro, completamente ensimismada. "Ahora yo tengo ese presentimiento contigo. Llegarás muy lejos dónde quiera que vayas, ¡dalo por hecho!"

Las sinceras palabras de Naruto, cargadas de una bondad pura, sólo sirvieron para que un sin fin de mariposas revoloteara en el estómago de la chica, su rostro tiñéndose de rosa mientras pestañeaba sus largas pestañas ante él. "Na... Naruto...", susurró entonces, sin saber qué decir. Su corazón ahora latía con fuerza contra su pecho, algo que jamás había sentido en toda su vida frente a un chico cómo él.

A decir verdad, nadie le había dicho cosas tan lindas y menos sin siquiera conocerla.

"De eso estoy seguro", el chico apartó las manos de las de Mika, ambos inconscientemente sintiendo un leve vacío en el momento en el que se perdió ese contacto. "Sé que seremos famosos en algún momento. ¡Quizás hasta podrías venir a mi estudio! Estoy seguro que Yashiro-ojiisan y Kiryu-sensei estarían encantados de trabajar contigo y enseñarte todo lo que saben", en ese momento, fue Naruto el que se sonrojó ante lo que iba a decir. "Y-Yo estaría contento de poder trabajar junto a ti."

Escuchar todo eso sólo incrementó el torrente de emociones que azotaban el cuerpo de la Jougasaki, su sonrojo incrementando a la par de las mismas. Sin embargo, hubo algo en aquello último que la hizo esbozar una sonrisa tan brillante como el chico que estaba sentado a su lado. "¿De verdad?"

"¿Huh?"

La chica apartó la mirada con vergüenza al ver cómo esos azules zafiro se posaban sobre su rostro. "Uhm, ¿de verdad lo dices?"

"Claro que sí. No te conozco pero... siento lo que digo. Y cuando eso es así, ¡más vale que lo creas!", el rubio esbozó una de sus sonrisas de marca registrada, casi fallando en darse cuenta como la chica se ponía de pie con una mano sobre el pecho y una sonrisa misteriosa. "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Te tomaré la palabra Naruto", dijo Mika, guiñándole un ojo. "Me pasaré por tu estudio. ¡Y cuando pase esas pruebas espero que estés ahí para felicitarme!"

El rubio se puso de pie junto a ella y asintió con alegría antes de colocar sus manos detrás de su nuca. "¡De acuerdo! Es más, te invitaré a comer ramen. Yo pago."

"Ara ara, ¿eso quiere decir que me vas a pedir una cita?", el verlo sonrojarse de inmediato y comenzar a tartamudear en respuesta provocó que la chica sonriera enternecida. "Tee-hehe~ Eres adorable, ¿lo sabías?", dicho aquello, y haciendo lo posible por ignorar el tomate que era la cara del chico, Jougasaki sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a tocar la pantalla un par de veces antes de entregárselo al rubio. "Toma."

Naruto parpadeó al recibirlo, ojeando la pantalla dónde el nombre de 'Naru' estaba escrito sobre un espacio libre. "Eh... ¿Por qué me das tu telefóno?"

"Tontito, se supone que debes escribir tu número en ese casillero. El que está en blanco", explicó la pelirosa con una mueca divertida, fingiendo al mismo tiempo molestia.

Pero lo que supuso era el chico haciendo un chiste, pronto se tornó en realización al ver que en en realidad el rubio no sabía qué hacer. "Oh, me encantaría pero... No tengo celular..."

Ante aquello, Mika casi se cae de espaldas al piso, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse de pie. "No puedo creerlo", la chica se frotó la sien un momento. "Déjame adivinar, ¿tu tutor nunca te compró uno?"

"No...", Naruto no pudo evitar frotarse la nuca con evidente pena, y más aún viendo la incredulidad en el rostro de la joven. "De hecho esperaba comprarme uno ahora, con lo que me dieron hoy al firmar el contrato."

Jougasaki le arrebató entonces su celular de las manos al rubio y, una vez más, lo sujetó de la mano. "¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¡Vamos, yo te acompañaré y me aseguraré que elijas uno apropiado!"

* * *

El camino de regreso hacia el área dónde se habían encontrado de casualidad fue uno más tranquilo, en el que Mika comenzó a interrogar al rubio sobre las cosas que nunca pudo experimentar en su vida y haciendo planes para llevar a cabo tales cosas en un futuro cercano. Luego, ambos se dirigieron a diversas tiendas de teléfonos, con Naruto dejando que fuese la pelirosa quien eligiese su celular.

Tienda tras tienda fueron recorriendo, hasta que por fin hubo una que satisfajo las exigencias de la pelirosa, quien alegaba estar buscando la mejor relación entre precio y calidad. Al final, el rubio salió con su nuevo teléfono en sus manos: un Iphone 10, el cual según Mika era el que todos los Idols y figuras famosas elegían hoy en día, y el que ella pensaba comprarse una vez tuviese el dinero suficiente.

Con vigor, la chica acompañó al rubio un poco por la avenida, explicándole lo que afirmaba eran funciones básicas que debía saber para poder operar con éxito su nuevo celular. Naruto, por su parte, se encontró entendiéndolo todo a un ritmo alarmante; si bien supuso le llevaría un tiempo adaptarse a la enorme obra de tecnología en sus manos, todo le resultaría más sencillo ahora que tenía un conocimiento sobre el mismo.

"...Y eso es todo. El resto queda en ti descubrirlo."

Al terminar la explicación, ambos adolescentes se detuvieron en una esquina de la avenida. El Sol ya comenzaba a descender en el horizonte, y ambos no se percataron del tiempo que había transcurrido al haberse divertido de tal manera.

Naruto estaba extasiado. Nunca en su joven vida hubiese imaginado que conocería de la nada a alguien tan agradable y linda como Mika Jougasaki, quien dicho sea de paso ahora lo miraba con algo de nerviosismo. En aquellos dos días, el rubio había vivido cosas de por sí inesperadas pero que cambiarían su vida para bien, algo que había deseado por mucho tiempo, particularmente desde que sus padres murieron.

"Gracias Mika-chan, la pasé muy bien hoy. Nunca creí que-", el chico se vio interrumpido en el momento en el que vio cómo la chica le ofrecía nuevamente su celular, esta vez con un puchero. "¿Mika-chan?"

"No voy a pedírtelo otra vez", dijo esta, algo molesta y avergonzada por ser ella la que tomase la iniciativa nuevamente. Por lo general eran los chicos quienes se arrodillaban a sus pies pidiéndole su número, pero Naruto... Él...

Se notaba que era diferente.

"Oh, sí, por supuesto", el chico redactó con sus dedos (no sin algo de dificultad al no estar acostumbrado al táctil) su número en el espacio debajo del apodo que ella había escogido para él, el cual lo hizo sentir especial por algún motivo. "Listo."

Entonces, Naruto le ofreció su propio teléfono a la chica, quien hizo lo mismo con maestría propia de alguien que usaba celular desde los 12 años. "¡Hai~, ahora me tienes en tu agenda!", dijo ella felizmente, devolviéndole el Iphone. El Namikaze observó la pantalla por un momento y notó que la chica había escrito su nombre como 'Mika-chan' seguido de un corazón, algo que lo hizo sonrojar. "Oh, por cierto, yo también la pasé muy bien hoy, Naru."

Escuchar aquello último hizo que el chico sonriera tímidamente. "E-Entonces... ¿T-Te g-g-gustaría...?"

"¿Sí...?"

 _¿¡Por qué es tan difícil preguntar esto!?_ "E-Eh...", _'¡Sólo dilo!'_ , "¿V-Volver a... salir conmigo?"

La primera respuesta que el chico obtuvo, y una que jamás se hubiese imaginado, fue un rápido pero a la vez dulce beso en su mejilla que pareció extenderse por más de lo real seguido de un guiño del ojo. "Por supuesto. ¡Ja ne, Naru~!", y antes de siquiera poder registrar lo que había ocurrido, Naruto Namikaze se quedó inmóvil observando como Mika se alejaba rápidamente en dirección opuesta.

Lentamente, muy lentamente, una mano ascendió a tocar el área dónde los suaves labios habían hecho contacto, tratando de recordar cada detalle de aquella sensación indescriptible que sin duda permanecería en sus recuerdos por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Aquella noche, Naruto Namikaze se quedó despierto hasta tarde.

Una sonrisa como rara vez antes se le había visto plasmada en su rostro, mientras yacía recostado boca arriba sobre el duro colchón de su cama, brazos detrás de la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos azules contemplaban el oscuro techo de su habitación ténuemente iluminado por la luz de la Luna que se filtraba por la ventana.

¿La razón de su ensimismamiento?

Mika.

Y no sólo ella, sino todo lo que había acontecido en aquel fin de semana. Y todo se lo debía a Ero-Sennin, irónicamente, puesto que si éste no se hubiese marchado, Naruto hubiese seguido con su deprimente vida, dónde era uno de los peores estudiantes de Konoha Gakuen Den y todo el mundo lo ignoraba o se burlaba de él.

Pero ya no más.

En aquellos dos días Naruto había encontrado infinita motivación en los eventos transcurridos, a raíz de conocer gente que desde un principio lo trataron como sólo ínfimas personas habían hecho en su vida entera. El sólo pensar en todo lo que le deparaba el futuro era suficiente como para que el entusiasmo le impidiese dormir, menos pensar en eso.

El repentino sonido de algo vibrando a un costado del rubio provocó que el mismo alzara una ceja con curiosidad para luego estirar una mano y tomar su Iphone, desbloqueándolo con maestría. El resto de la noche el Namikaze la había pasado aprendiendo cosas de su nuevo celular, como por ejemplo las formas para bloquearlo y así impedir que lo use cualquiera.

Al presentarse la pantalla de inicio ante sus ojos el joven notó que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su buzón de entrada. Más curioso que antes, accedió al apartado de mensajes y, con grata sorpresa y felicidad, vio que se trataba del reciente objeto de sus pensamientos.

 _Ne... estás despierto?_

El simple texto, acompañado de un emoji de un mono tapándose los ojos, el cual Naruto encontró bastante gracioso, fue suficiente como para que el chico regresara a la cama con el teléfono en sus manos, la sonrisa anterior aún presente en su cara.

 _Yo, Mika-chan!_

 _Baka. Se suponía que me escribirías ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí?_

Ante aquello, el chico comenzó a teclear una respuesta de forma desesperada. _¡Nunca! Perdón, todavía me estoy adaptando a este celular..._

Casi inmediatamente después de enviar ese mensaje, el celular de Naruto mostró de repente el nombre de Jougasaki junto a un cuadro dónde se encontraba una fotografía de la misma, sonriendo a la cámara. Debajo, el chico no pudo pasar por alto la leyenda 'llamada entrante' y dos botones a ambos lados; uno para atenderla, otro para rechazarla.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver que, en efecto, la pelirosa lo estaba llamando a esas horas de la noche, pero el darse cuenta de eso sólo lo puso más emocionado de lo que ya estaba.

"¡Yo! ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba esto", saludó el rubio al atender el teléfono, sonriente.

Del otro lado, el Namikaze pudo oír como la joven le chasqueaba la lengua. _"Mou~, si no querías hablar me podrías haber dicho..."_

"¡N-NO!", la exclamación llegó casi tan abrupta como la mirada de horror en su cara, teniendo miedo que la pelirosa pensara mal de él. "Quiero decir, por supuesto que quiero", ante un resoplido que pronto fue acompañado de una risita, el chico no pudo evitar tranquilizarse un poco. "¿Cómo estás Mika-chan?"

 _"Nerviosa"_ , admitió esta última, su tono algo más sincero ahora. Naruto arqueó la mirada en dirección de la ventana, algo preocupado. Pero antes que pudiese preguntarle a qué se debía, la chica prosiguió. _"Mañana será el día."_

"Vaya... Te has decidido."

 _"Sí..."_ , Mika se mantuvo en silencio por un momento antes de decir algo más. _"Iré después de clases a tu estudio. Si no paso la prueba ahí creo que lo intentaré en 775..."_

Naruto sacudió la cabeza al oír aquello. "Nah, no hará falta. ¡Estoy seguro que podrás pasar las pruebas sin ningún problema!", el rubio se pasó una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo aún más. "Además... ahí estaré para acompañarte. Después de todo, yo también tengo que ir después de clases."

 _"Heh... ¿Y me invitarás a comer ramen como prometiste?"_

La pregunta no sólo hizo acelerar el corazón del Namikaze, sino también sonrojarlo levemente y producir una leve sonrisa en sus labios. "¡C-Claro! Siempre cumplo mis promesas", el chico tomó una pequeña pausa antes de añadir: "a-además, me gustó lo que hicimos hoy. ¡Quiero decir! Em... Me sentí bien. Muy bien de hecho."

Si Naruto hubiese estado en la misma habitación que Mika hubiese notado que la misma adquiría un rubor propio en sus mejillas y sonreía tímidamente en respuesta. _"Yo también, Naru... Hacía tiempo que un chico no intentaba aprovecharse de mí en la primera cita. Fue bueno para variar."_

"¿Qué?", enterarse de aquello, por algún motivo que el joven desconocía, hizo sentir furioso al Namikaze. Si bien ella era claramente mayor que él, la idea de que otro tratase de propasarse con su nueva ¿amiga? era insoportable en su cabeza. "¿Quién es capaz de eso?"

Mika exhaló un suspiro contra el micrófono de su propio celular, demostrando su clara resignación. _"No todos los chicos son como tú. La mayoría sólo les importa aprovecharse de lindas chicas como yo"_ , la pelirosa cerró los ojos por un momento para luego percatarse del resoplido molesto que exhalaba Naruto del otro lado. _"No te preocupes Naru~, sé cuidarme por mí misma."_

"¡Lo sé, pero...!", en ese momento, el rubio se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que todo aquello, en realidad, no le concernía. Aunque sí hizo una promesa mental de protegerla cuando estuviese con él. "Es que odio a los pervertidos."

 _"¿Hah? Pero si tú también lo eres Naru. Todavía no me olvido cómo me miraste hoy en más de una ocasión..."_

Ante aquello el rostro del Namikaze se volvió carmesí. "¡O-Oi, eso no...!"

 _"Es más fácil si lo admites... Después de todo, mirar a una hermosa chica no hace daño... ¿Ne, Na-ru-to kun~?"_

El extraño tono con el que la chica se dirigía al rubio sólo sirvió para que un poco de sangre comenzara a descender por su nariz, algo que reflejaba perfectamente su estado actual. _'¡Esta chica me va a matar!'_ , pensó Naruto, cerrando los ojos para tratar de quitarse los recuerdos de la tarde que ahora volvían a aflorar por su joven mente.

 _"Ne, ¿te dije que tengo una hermana?"_

Las próximas horas de la noche, muy para la secreta alegría del rubio, pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con ambos adolescentes conversando de temas de la más diversa variedad. Desde la familia y amigos de Mika, hasta el pasado (a veces presente) bromista de Naruto, así como también los posibles planes concernientes al próximo futuro de los próximos Idols de Japón.

El Namikaze no sabía por qué exactamente todo esto estaba aconteciendo en su vida, pero no le disgustaba en absoluto. Al contrario, esto era lo mejor que le había pasado en mucho tiempo.

Y no iba a desaprovecharlo.

* * *

Y corten! Hasta aquí llegamos con el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Personalmente me gusta la personalidad de Mika, siendo alguien que puede parecer muy extrovertida y atrevida en algunos sentidos pero que esconde cierta timidez, y escribir esos momentos entre ella y Naruto ciertamente fueron muy divertidos para mí.

No tengo más para agregar salvo pedirles muy amablemente si pueden dejar sus reviews, comentando qué les pareció el capi, o si quieren dejar sugerencias, ideas que les gustaría ver en capítulos posteriores. Todo es leído y tenido en cuenta, así que sin miedo alright?

Con esto, me despido hasta la próxima. Ja ne!


	4. La Nueva Alumna

**Nota del Autor:**

* * *

Buenas tardes a todos! He vuelto! Sé que me he tardado un poco pero estuve ocupado preparando exámenes finales y demás. Las buenas noticias son que aprobé todo lo que he rendido, así que ahora estoy de vacaciones. En consecuencia, espero poder actualizar mis historias más seguido.

* * *

Como siempre, agradezco a todos por sus comentarios en reviews y por seguir haciendo crecer este fic. A todos, muchas gracias. En esta ocasión voy a responder algunas dudas que me han hecho saber por medio de los comentarios. En cuanto a las canciones, he pensado mucho en añadir canciones de K-Pop como Mic Drop de BTS, o Butterfly, entre otras de esa banda, así como también muchas que me gustan de diversos grupos y que suelo escuchar. El problema es que, al estar en coreano y esta historia estar ambientada en Japón, quizás les cueste a los personajes cantar esas canciones. No digo inglés porque es una lengua que se habla en todo el mundo, prácticamente, pero en fin. Dependerá de ustedes; si quieren que ponga música de K-Pop lo hago y sino se mantendrá en lo ya mencionado en capis previos. Por otro lado, y en cuanto a las chicas del Lol la verdad que nunca lo jugué mucho xD, pero puede que escoja alguna para que aparezca en cameos.

Oh, por cierto, antes de comenzar quería que sepan que este capi le saqué una parte porque sino se hacía muy largo. Me dejé llevar y escribí muchos momentos en cuanto a un nuevo personaje que hace su aparición, pero espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Ni Naruto ni Idolmaster me pertenecen, así como tampoco sus respectivos personajes ni los que he tomado de otras series como (Vocaloid, Highschool of the Dead, KissxSis). Todo lo mencionado es propiedad de sus autores, creadores.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres : La Nueva Alumna**

* * *

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la ciudad de Konoha, con el Sol brillando intensamente por sobre las ínfimas nubes que flotaban por los alrededores, prometiendo un excelente clima para el resto de la fecha. Los habitantes del lugar, sin embargo, ignoraron esto por completo mientras se disponían a retomar sus rutinas diarias, saliendo de sus casas a fin de llevar a cabo sus tareas y responsabilidades para ese lunes, el cual representaba el comienzo de semana.

Tal era además el caso de los numerosos estudiantes de Konoha Gakuen Den, quienes se reunían en masas por la avenida que daba al enorme complejo cercado por un vallado alto y con una entrada que daba a un imponente edificio de múltiples pisos lindado por uno de menor tamaño que actuaba como gimnasio, así como también una amplia pista de atletismo con extensa llanura y árboles, una piscina de natación en el techo, y otras disposiciones que hacían de esta escuela la mejor en la ciudad por sobre la rival, Suna.

Casi todos los alumnos aprovechaban aquel momento previo a la tortura para ponerse al día con sus amigos, absortos en sus conversaciones. Algunos otros, algo más solitarios, caminaban por su cuenta mientras escuchaban algo de música o estudiaban mentalmente para prepararse para un nuevo día de clases.

Unos pocos, como Naruto Namikaze, prácticamente arrastraban los pies y hacían fuerza por mantener los ojos abiertos rodeados por ojeras al tiempo que se acercaban con aire cansino al edificio. Un sonoro bostezo escapó de sus labios mientras lo hacía, llamando por un momento la atención de los demás alumnos de otras clases que lo observaron curiosamente antes de volver a sus propios asuntos.

Así era siempre. A Naruto nadie le daba ni la hora. Era invisible, no existía a no ser que tratase de llamar la atención buscando pelea con Sasuke Uchiha o le jugara alguna broma a otro estudiante/profesor; ahí, y sólo ahí, los demás se fijaban en él, pero sólo para reírse de su infortunio o estupidez, dependiendo del caso.

Aquel día, sin embargo, el rubio tenía demasiado cansancio como para preocuparse por hacer lo de siempre.

"¡Yo, Naruto!"

El rubio forzó a sus ojos a abrirse en cuanto escuchó una voz familiar justo delante suyo, notando (y no sin algo de sorpresa) que se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka, parado frente a él con una sonrisa típica de su familia. "¿Kiba?", Naruto se frotó los orbes con las manos, preguntándose qué podría querer el chico perro con él. "¿Qué pasa?"

Kiba simplemente ensanchó la sonrisa, al punto que el rubio no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos en señal de sospecha. "Oh nada, pensé que como hace mucho tiempo no hablamos, ¿por qué no hacerlo ahora? ¡Somos amigos después de todo!"

"Eh", el Namikaze se mantuvo callado por un momento, sin saber bien a qué se debía todo esto. "¿Podría ser después?", el rubio comenzó a caminar, deseoso de tener algo de paz y tranquilidad antes de empezar la tortura del día. "Estoy cansado."

"¿Día agitado el de ayer?"

Para su interna molestia, el Inuzuka no pareció captar el mensaje implícito en sus palabras anteriores, notando como se ponía a su lado en un claro intento de andar junto a él. "...Digamos que sí."

"Heh, ya veo. Debe tener algo que ver con tu nuevo trabajo, ¿no es así?", Kiba observó disimuladamente cómo el rubio a su lado parecía sacudirse en reacción a eso, algo que lo hizo sonreír disimuladamente. "Mamá mencionó algo de eso cuando viniste el sábado. Lo que sea que estés haciendo, no te envidio Naruto, y menos viendo tu estado."

De manera inconsciente, o quizás no tan inconsciente, el Namikaze se relajó inmediatamente al creer que el Inuzuka en realidad no sabía acerca de su más reciente secreto. "Es agotador", mintió el rubio, más tranquilo. "Pero la paga es muy buena. 60000 yenes al mes. No me puedo quejar."

Kiba se mostró sinceramente sorprendido por primera vez en el día. "¿¡Tanto!?", _'¡quizás debería considerar convertirme en un Idol también!'_ , exclamó en su mente, reprimiendo imágenes de una miniatura suya vestido elegantemente, saliendo con muchas chicas, y manejando un auto deportivo. "W-Wow, debería pensar en conseguirme un trabajo así... Aunque, me mata la curiosidad Naruto, ¿dónde es que pagan así de bien?"

Ante aquello, el rostro del rubio palideció de forma considerable, pensando en el lío que se había metido al mencionar tontamente su salario. ¡Por supuesto que Kiba o cualquier otro querría saber sobre eso! Aunque no podía bajo ningún motivo decir la verdad, por lo menos no mientras pudiese. Aquel había sido un consejo de Morita, el cual iba a seguir hasta dónde le permitiese su presente.

"Eh... Bueno..."

"¿Sí...? ¡Vamos Naruto, no seas mezquino!", dijo Kiba, deteniéndose frente a la poblada entrada de la academia e impidiéndole al Namikaze escaparse de allí. El plan del Inuzuka era que el chico lo confesase por su cuenta, así tendría más ventaja y su madre no se enteraría que había estado espiándolos mientras discutían aquellos asuntos tan importantes.

Si el rubio lo decía voluntariamente, no había forma de meterse en problemas. Además, podría tener el privilegio sobre el resto al tener de 'amigo' a un futuro Idol con acceso a otras compañeras hermosas de la industria...

Naruto, mientras tanto, sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar de los nervios. _'¿¡Cómo saldré de esta!?'_ , se preguntó internamente, y antes de tan siquiera tener que planear algo o mentir, dos chicos que el Namikaze identificó como los pervertidos de la clase 1-A pasaron corriendo junto a ambos, llevándose por delante a un Kiba que no pudo evitar caerse de espaldas y golpearse la cabeza contra el pavimento al no esperarse el impacto.

"¡Corre Huto-san, tenemos que verla!"

"¡H-Hah! ¡OPAAAI!"

Su compañero, jadeante, profirió aquel grito antes de doblar por la entrada, uniéndose al tumulto de alumnos que se reunía justo afuera de la puerta principal. Naruto no perdió el tiempo y aprovechó aquella oportunidad para dejar atrás a Kiba, quien seguía tirado en el piso con espirales en los ojos.

 _'¡Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero... gracias pervertidos!'_ , su alegre voz resonó en su mente mientras continuaba acercándose al conjunto de alumnos con aire apresurado, sin mucho interés en descubrir qué los tenía tan exaltados. En especial a la población masculina que superaba por mucho a la femenina de aquel punto de encuentro.

Recorriendo en un segundo el pavimentado camino que llevaba a la puerta, Naruto encontró su camino bloqueado por innumerables espaldas, pertenecientes a estudiantes que comentaban entre ellos sin quitar la mirada de adelante. Comentarios cómo "¡Que linda es!" "¿De dónde es?" "¿Es una alumna nueva?" u otros, provenientes de ciertos pervertidos mezclados entre los demás, como: "¡Miren esos pechos! ¡Son tan gr-!" (los cuales decidió ignorar por vergüenza ajena) llegaron a los oídos del Namikaze, haciéndole que se pregunte por un momento por _quién_ había tanta conmoción.

Naruto trató de pedir permiso, deseoso de entrar, hasta que decidió cambiar de táctica y abrirse camino como él mejor sabía hacer: a la fuerza.

"Oi, ¡abran paso!"

El chico pudo cumplir su cometido, apartando con sus hombros a los que tenía por delante, hasta que en un momento logró salir de repente hacia la parte interna del círculo formado por los estudiantes reunidos. Sin embargo, y en su impetú, Naruto no pudo evitar chocarse con algo, o alguien, que no había notado antes.

"¡Ay!"

Y ese alguien, notó con torpeza, era una chica; una hermosa joven de su edad, ahora sentada sobre su trasero en el suelo frente al rubio con una mueca de dolor presente en todo su delicado rostro. Naruto tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que había ocurrido, hasta que tanto la imagen de la chica, la sensación que aún restaba en su pecho después del choque, y los comentarios asesinos de todos a su alrededor produjeron que su cerebro finalmente registrara los hechos.

"¡L-Lo siento!", exclamó entonces el rubio, sinceramente apenado por lo que había hecho. "Ven, déjame ayudarte", luego de que la joven aceptara su mano con un puchero y se pusiera de pie hasta quedar a pocos metros de él, Naruto dijo. "¿Estás bien?"

La aludida se tomó un momento para recuperar la compostura antes de sonreírle al muchacho, ambos ignorando los gritos de los demás, amenazando al Namikaze de muerte. "Hai~ Y no te preocupes, soy bastante más fuerte de lo que parezco", la chica, quien Naruto notó tenía cabello marrón oscuro atado en dos pequeñas colas a ambos lados de la cabeza y ojos de una tonalidad algo más oscura que la de Mika, flexionó un brazo, fingiendo que poseía grandes músculos.

Algo que hizo reír al rubio de buena gana. "Que alivio... Por cierto, soy Naruto, Naruto Namikaze."

"Gusto en conocerte Teburo-san~", el chico la corrigió rápidamente, ante lo cual ella sacó la lengua mientras colocaba un puño contra su cabeza y guiñaba un ojo. "Sumimasen. Mi nombre es-"

"Oh, Naruto. Veo que has conocido a nuestra nueva alumna."

La inconfundible voz de un aburrido y desganado Kakashi Hatake interrumpió la presentación que estaba siendo llevada a cabo entre ambos, con los dos jóvenes girándose en dirección del espantapájaros de cabello plateado desafiante a la gravedad, máscara blanca como la que usaban los doctores en los hospitales y traje. "¡Kakashi-sensei!", saludó el rubio, sonriente.

El profesor de historia le asintió antes de dirigirse a la impaciente multitud que había estado a milímetros de darle una paliza a aquel que se había atrevido a lastimar a un ser tan delicado como esa chica, según las palabras de muchos. "Ustedes, a clase. Ya", lentamente, y no sin gruñidos y quejas audibles, el grupo comenzó a desbandarse, entrando en el enorme edificio principal. Naruto ignoró por completo las miradas de odio que entonces recibió, más no la chica a su lado, que lo miraba con aire curioso. "Naruto, tú también. Debo llevar a Airi Totoki-san aquí", en ese momento Kakashi la señaló, algo ante lo que la pelimarrón se irguió con pronteza, "con Tsunade-sama."

"¡Vaya, tu primer día!", el rubio colocó ambos brazos detrás de la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa para luego asentirle a la chica. "Bienvenida. Espero que seamos amigos."

"¡H-Hai!", respondió ésta última para luego marcharse con el profesor, volteando la cabeza para sonreírle al muchacho antes de perderse en los adentros de la institución.

Naruto agitó su mano hasta que no pudo verla, exhalando un suspiro cansado cuando se quedó sólo. "Bueno", dijo entonces mientras alzaba la mirada en dirección al cielo, "debería huir antes que Kiba se recupere..."

Sus palabras parecieron tener un efecto inmediato, porque de repente se le ocurrió mirar por encima del hombro y, al hacerlo, sus ojos se encontraron con la atontada figura del Inuzuka, quien se tambaleaba al tratar de mantenerse en pie. _'Esa es mi señal'_ , pensó, esfumándose dejando una nube de humo detrás como si de un ninja se tratase.

* * *

Los murmullos y las conversaciones eran comunes antes de cada clase en la Academia Konoha, con la mayoría de los estudiantes aprovechando a distenderse antes de la llegada del profesor designado para la fecha. Ese día, sin embargo, todos en el salón del curso 1-B se encontraban entusiasmados y alegres por la noticia de que una hermosa chica sería la nueva compañera de todos; aquellos que no la habían podido ver en la entrada escuchaban con mucha atención a los "afortunados", enviando de vez en cuando miradas de odio en dirección de un ajeno Naruto Namikaze...

...Quien se encontraba descansando sobre su propio escritorio, sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que se decía alrededor. Sus ojos cerrados y su leve respiración casi podría haberlo hecho pasar como que estaba durmiendo, pero por más que eso quisiese en aquel momento, por algún motivo no lo lograba. La expresión de la chica de antes, Airi si mal no recordaba, no había abandonado su mente en toda la mañana — la razón siendo su propia curiosidad acerca de la joven, en quien no había notado ese mismo prejuicio con el que los demás se dirigían a él.

Que ni siquiera se haya inmutado a las amenazas y comentarios que recibía estando ahí con él fue algo agradable para variar.

"Clase."

La repentina voz de Kakashi Hatake sacó al rubio de su ensimismamiento, y justo a tiempo para percatarse que, de los demás, él era el único que permanecía sentado. Sus ojos zafiro observaron con algo de vergüenza cómo el profesor y sus compañeros esperaban a que se pusiese de pie, así podrían saludar al docente.

Y eso hizo, aunque un poco a regañadientes, para luego corear al unísono con el resto de la clase: "¡Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kakashi-sensei!"

"Pueden sentarse", y al escuchar aquellas palabras, todos los alumnos (incluido Naruto) retomaron sus lugares, generando un silencio sepulcral que provocó que Kakashi sonriera su famosa sonrisa de ojos. "Cómo muchos de ustedes sabrán, algunos mejor que otros...", al decir aquello, el espantapájaros apuntó su mirada sonriente a Naruto, quien se ganó nuevamente las miradas de odio de sus compañeros, "tendremos una nueva estudiante proveniente de Akita que comenzará el día de hoy. Totoki-san, puedes entrar."

Apenas dijo eso último, muchos de los estudiantes se pusieron de pie en un instante, girando sus cuellos en dirección de la puerta que aún permanecía abierta. Pronto, y justo después que el Namikaze rodara los ojos ante la actitud de sus estúpidos compañeros, la misma chica de antes se hizo presente en la entrada, sonriendo tímidamente mientras desviaba la mirada hacia abajo.

Una conducta que rápidamente causó que aquellos chicos que no la habían visto comenzaran a hablar entre ellos con sonrojos presentes en sus caras.

 _'Bakas',_ pensó el rubio, antes de ver cómo Airi se paraba de espaldas a la pizarra.

"Preséntate a la clase, Totoki-san", dijo entonces Kakashi, manteniendo su sonrisa de ojos. "Menciona las cosas que te gustan, las que te disgustan, tus expectativas para el futuro y eso. O... puedes simplemente decir tu nombre, lo que desees."

La pelimarrón asintió algo más confiada que antes para luego girarse a la clase, el profesor junto a ella sacando un pequeño libro de portada extraña a fin de retomar la lectura que tan interesante se había puesto mientras perdían el tiempo. "Hai~ Mi nombre es Airi Totoki. Me encanta la pastelería y...", la oración de la nueva alumna perdió fuerza hasta que la misma dejó de hablar, poniendo un dedo sobre su mentón mientras pensaba cuidadosamente en algo ante la curiosa mirada de todos. "Eh, ¿qué otra cosa tenía que decir? Se me olvidó~"

Mientras todos los presentes se cayeron al piso al oír aquello, Kakashi apartó la mirada de su libro erótico. "Tus disgustos y tu sueño para el futuro."

"¡Oh! Mis disgustos... bueno, no me gustan las cosas que son difíciles", Naruto y los demás parpadearon en incredulidad ante lo que oían, "y mi sueño es convertirme en Idol~."

"Woooo..."

"¡Seguro lo logras, Airi-chaaan!"

"¡Estaremos alentándote!"

Esos y más gritos fueron proferidos por la mayoría de la población masculina y, sorprendentemente, algunas chicas que encontraban a la nueva estudiante alguien bastante adorable. Naruto, por su parte, no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo con algo de complicidad. _'Últimamente estoy viviendo demasiadas coincidencias'_ , pensó, notando como Kiba sacaba la lengua como si de un perro se tratase y luego silbaba en conjunto con los vítores de alegría de los otros chicos al ver que la chica les sonreía inocentemente.

"¡Arigato, minna-san!", exclamó ésta última, para luego girarse a Kakashi con una mirada esperanzada. "Entonces... ¿Aprobé?"

El silencio vino tan súbitamente como aquella última pregunta. "¿...Disculpa?"

"¿Aprobé el examen? Espero haberlo hecho bien~."

Naruto pasó la mirada de Airi a su sensei, y del sensei a Airi de vuelta, su cara la epítome de la confusión y la incredulidad. "Esto no era un examen..."

"Que alivio...", la pelimarrón se llevó una mano al pecho mientras exhalaba un suspiro. "No soy muy buena para esas cosas, tee-hehe~."

Kakashi, contrario al resto de su alumnado quien se mantenía completamente atónito, sólo se limitó a sonreír. "Bueno saberlo", después de asentir, su mirada se tornó en dirección de la clase, avivando la esperanza de aquellos que esperaban que la chica ocupara el lugar vacío al frente, dónde podrían mirarla. "Toma asiento...", en una momentánea pausa Hatake notó cómo algunos juntaban sus manos y le rogaban con gestos para que les cumpliese el deseo; otros señalaban el lugar de enfrente por sobre el que estaba al fondo, uno que nadie ocupaba por encontrarse al lado del Namikaze. ¿Pero cómo respondió el profesor a sus peticiones? Con su famosa sonrisa de ojos, algo que llenó de alegría por un momento a casi todos. "Hmmm... junto a Naruto."

"¿¡QUEEEE!?"

"Ohhhh, ¡Naruto-san! ¡Yahallo~!"

Naruto sintió como un poco de sangre le subía a la cara al ver que, nuevamente, era el foco de todas las miradas, aunque más por el hecho que Airi lo estuviese saludando alegremente. El aludido devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa leve, antes que la chica ignorara las sonoras propuestas del resto y tomase asiento en el escritorio contiguo al del Namikaze, depositando su pequeño bolso rosa lleno de imanes de animales chibi en el suelo.

"Bien, ahora que ya hemos terminado con eso, pasemos a... ¿Sí, Kiba-san?"

El aludido se puso de pie en su lugar, una expresión furiosa en su rostro mientras señalaba a un confundido Naruto con su dedo. "Oi, ¡esto no es justo! ¿Puedo sentarme en el lugar de Naruto? ¡Él no tiene derecho!"

 _'¿Qué pasó con "ser amigos", Kiba?'_ , se preguntó para sus adentros el rubio antes de fruncir el ceño, la chica al lado suyo llevándose un dedo al mentón en evidente incomprensión.

"Esa petición...", la momentánea pausa tuvo al Inuzuka sujetando con fuerza los extremos de su banco, su rostro esbozaba una mueca de esperanza mientras el resto sólo lo miraba con incredulidad. Unos pocos, sin embargo, le daban la razón en que Naruto no tenía derecho a sentarse junto a la hermosa chica de pechos grandes. "Es denegada. Ahora siéntate y haz silencio. El próximo que tenga alguna objeción sobre la distribución de bancos argumentará sus razones ante Tsunade-sama."

Kiba prácticamente comenzó a llorar de la rabia para luego sentarse, ocultando su cara entre las páginas de su libro de historia. Los demás, por su parte, fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para guardar silencio, aunque no sin maldecir por lo bajo al suertudo rubio. Sólo restaba esperar hasta el almuerzo, pensó la mayor parte de la clase al unísono, dando miradas cautelosas en dirección de Airi en cuanto Kakashi se dio vuelta para escribir los puntos claves de la lección del día en el pizarrón.

Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera del salón, Naruto se dispuso a sacar su libro, teniendo muy en cuenta que, aunque estuviese agotado, era su responsabilidad el ponerse al día con las diversas materias de su escuela. Era eso, o decirle adiós a su nueva profesión. Y el tener una razón con la que motivarse ayudaba mucho en su opinión.

Apenas hubo abierto el libro en la página que indicó Kakashi y comenzó a seguir la lectura con la vista, algo en la periferia de sus ojos le hizo apartar la mirada y desviarla hasta Airi, quien se encontraba sonriéndole despistadamente, como esperando a que el rubio le dirigiese la palabra.

"¿Ocurre algo, Airi-san?"

La aludida asintió con la cabeza una vez. "Es que... no sé que se supone que deba hacer~", dijo, provocando que una gota de sudor cayera de repente por la nuca del rubio en señal de incredulidad. " _Todos están muuuy callados._ "

Su susurro, casi inaudible excepto para el Namikaze que se inclinó en dirección de la pelimarrón, sólo incrementó la confusión de Naruto. Esa chica era algo... rara, como si viviese despitada. "Hay que leer la página 43 del libro de historia mundial", el rubio señaló la tapa de su propio ejemplar. "¿Lo tienes?"

"Ohhhh", el rostro de Airi se iluminó en realización por un momento. Pero luego de aquello, la chica volvió a sacudir su cabeza a los costados. "Nop~"

"Y-Ya veo... Qué problema."

"Oi, ¿qué tanto están murmurando ahí atrás?", la repentina voz de Kakashi sacó a ambos de la conversación, provocando que tanto Naruto como Airi pestañearan de la sorpresa. "Imagino que no estarán discutiendo los eventos transcurridos durante el reinado de Shogunato Tokugawa, ¿me equivoco?"

Naruto, temiendo que su maestro lo obligase a leer en voz alta o a repetir lo que había estado explicando, encontró la excusa perfecta casi de inmediato. "¡No sensei! Es que... Airi-san no tiene libro."

De inmediato, casi todo el salón se puso de pie para ofrecerle sus propios libros a una confundida Totoki, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír mientras Naruto era empujado de vuelta en su asiento por la gran cantidad de estudiantes varones que se peleaban por darle su copia a la chica, Kiba incluso repartiendo algunos empujones a diestra y siniestra.

Entre gritos e incluso algunos insultos, Kakashi se aproximó al grupo tranquilamente, alzó el ejemplar en su mano, y propinó un ligero golpe en la cabeza del Inuzuka, provocando que este último aullara de dolor. El grupo se apartó ante esto, observando con algo de terror cómo el sensei sonreía con calma. "Nadie les dijo que podían levantarse de sus asientos...", en el instante que dijo aquello, todos regresaron a sus lugares en cuestión de un parpadeo, sentándose de forma tan correcta que parecían maniquíes. "En cuanto a ese diminuto problema de Totoki-san", la mirada de Hatake se posó sobre la de Naruto antes de continuar, "Naruto, comparte tu libro con ella. Ahora... si no hay más interrupciones, prosigamos."

Al regresar todo a la normalidad, el rubio no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro de alivio para después darse cuenta que Airi seguía esperando a que el Namikaze hiciese lo que fuese que Hatake le había indicado. Con un gesto silencioso, el chico le indicó a la pelimarrón que acercara el banco al suyo, muy para la silenciosa envidia del resto.

La aludida se mostró feliz al hacer lo que se le decía, aún sin saber muy bien para qué, pero la idea de estar cerca de su nuevo amigo la ponía ciertamente contenta. Naruto, mientras tanto, sintió alivio al notar que la chica no hacía ruido con el banco y se colocaba a la par suyo, acercando su silla también hasta quedar lado a lado con el rubio, quien dispuso el libro de tal manera que ambos podían mirar las páginas sin tener que inclinar demasiado el cuello.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron relativamente rápido para el chico, siguiendo la lección del día como pocas veces antes había hecho en su vida al considerarla en extremo aburrida. Ahora, sin embargo, debía admitir que la historia de Shogunato Edo era bastante más interesante de lo que imaginó en un principio...

Una repentina sensación en su brazo forzó al chico a perder la concentración en la que se hallaba sumido, parpadeando ante la extraña suavidad que se hizo presente contra la manga de su uniforme. Era como si dos pequeñas almohadas estuviesen presionadas contra su brazo, el cual se encontraba reposando sobre la mesa. Naruto miró entonces en la dirección de aquella sensación, su mueca de curiosidad rápidamente dio lugar a una de vergüenza absoluta incrementada por un furioso rubor que ocupó sus mejillas en ese momento.

El hecho era que Airi, al parecer inconscientemente, se había inclinado tanto hacia el costado para leer la página de la izquierda que sus abundantes pechos ahora hacían presión contra el brazo del rubio, hundiéndose hacia abajo. Naruto no pudo evitar pensar en lo bien que eso se sentía, hasta que su sentido moral lo devolvió a la situación en cuestión. "A-A-A-A-Airi-san, ¿¡qué haces!?", susurró el rubio, dando una rápida mirada para comprobar con éxito que nadie los estaba mirando.

Por ahora.

La aludida alzó su perdida mirada de la página del libro para clavar sus ojos dorados en los zafiro del rubio. _'¡Ni siquiera estaba leyendo!'_ , pensó este último al haberse dado cuenta de lo confusa que se le veía, como si en realidad se hubiese pasado esos minutos mirando a la página sin leerla. "¿Qué hago?", preguntó de vuelta la hermosa joven, sin percatarse de lo que ocurría.

Algo que sólo sirvió para incrementar los nervios del rubio. ¿¡Cómo se suponía que le explicaría lo que estaba pasando!?

"E-Eh, ¿p-p-podrías apartar tus...? E-Eh...", Naruto decidió entonces gesticular con el rostro en dirección de los pechos, esperando que la chica entendiese la indirecta.

Pero no lo hizo. Solamente se limitó a seguir la mirada del rubio y después ladear la cabeza hacia un costado. "No entiendo Naruto-san~", su vocecita, combinada con la forma en la que sacó la lengua y sonrió le resultó absolutamente adorable al rubio.

Hasta que volvió a sentir la presión de antes incrementarse levemente, su corazón latiendo con más fuerza ante la sensación en su brazo. "Tus... En mi brazo", explicó el chico bastante exasperado, y esta vez, para su alivio, la expresión de Airi se iluminó con un "ohhhh" antes de negar con la cabeza.

"No quiero."

"¿Eh?", susurró el rubio, su cara ya más roja que un tomate. "¿Por qué no?"

En un movimiento que sorprendió al chico enormemente por sobre su estado de vergüenza y... eh... de múltiples sensaciones en su cuerpo, la chica no sólo no apartó sus pechos de su brazo, sino que lo rodeó con los suyos, efectivamente presionando su gran busto aún más contra la extremidad del Namikaze. "Porque tu brazo es muy cómodo~", respondió ella con una sonrisa inocente, ignorando la sangre que ahora se deslizaba por la nariz de un Naruto a punto de desmayarse.

 _'¡Esto es demasiado!'_ , pensó el rubio, girando la mirada hacia el frente mientras trataba de ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo. _'Que termine la clase pronto, que termine la clase pronto...'_

Su nerviosismo no radicaba en sentirse incómodo, todo lo contrario, lo que le estaba ocurriendo era nuevo pero extrañamente placentero. Después de todo ella era una chica hermosa y Naruto hubiese sido un tonto si negase que aquello se sentía bien...

Muy bien.

Quizás si no estuvieran en una clase llena de alumnos dispuestos a matarlo si lo llegaban a ver en aquella posición, Naruto se hubiese relajado al tiempo que pensaba en que aquella era la primera vez que una chica tan linda hacía lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Las horas transcurrieron tan lentamente como nunca antes para el Namikaze, quien agradeció a cualquier divinidad que lo estuviese protegiendo por no haber sido descubierto ni por Kakashi-sensei (quien no les prestaba atención en lo absoluto) ni los demás (los cuales no se atrevían a voltearse en su dirección por miedo a ser castigados).

Y como si fuera poco, sumado a todo su nerviosismo, Airi se había quedado dormida antes de la mitad de la clase, sin despegarse en absoluto de su brazo e incluso recostando su cabeza contra la parte superior de la extremidad. El rubio trató de despertarla apenas se percató de aquello, aunque el ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano lo llevaron a resignarse y rogar a Kami que nadie los viese.

Que Naruto se mantuviese alerta todo aquel tiempo era algo digno de admirar, su determinación una constante prueba de su carácter e identidad como persona.

De más está decir que poco había sido lo que el rubio prestó atención de la clase de historia, su mirada girando constantemente de sus compañeros/sensei a la de una Airi que dormía pacíficamente, su lindo rostro tan calmo que a Naruto, aún bajo toda esa presión, le provocaba ternura, admirando su belleza por unos instantes antes de recaer en la situación en la que todavía se encontraba.

"¿Oh?", Kakashi dijo de repente, alzando la mirada del libro de historia que sujetaba en su mano para girarla en dirección de la puerta, el sonar de la campana anunciando el final de su clase. "Bien, hemos terminado. Para la próxima lección quiero un reporte de las causas de la revolución. Esto es trabajo de a pares", apenas hubo comentado aquello último, toda la clase se giró en dirección de, oh sorpresa, la nueva estudiante, esperando a que Kakashi se fuese para así abalanzarse sobre ella y hacer grupo. Sin embargo, un silencio sepulcral seguido de la temperatura descendiendo varios grados en el salón provocó que Hatake alzara una ceja antes de mover la vista en dirección de Naruto y compañía. "...Naruto, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

El aludido se encontraba sudando visiblemente mientras la chica continuaba abrazada a su brazo, con el rubio sacudiéndola de la forma más gentil que le permitían sus nervios. Apenas se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban, el Namikaze se irguió en su asiento, sus ojos estirados como platos. "¡E-E-Esto no es l-lo que p-parece!", tartamudeó éste último, mientras sus compañeros comenzaban a hacer sonar sus nudillos con sonrisas demoníacas.

Fue en ese momento que Airi decidió despertar de su larga siesta, alzando su cabeza hasta que sus ojos entrecerrados por el sueño y su boca levemente abierta contemplaron a un asustado Naruto que parecía al borde del colapso. Ajena a todo lo que había transcurrido previo a su despertar, la misma le sonrió al rubio. "Ohayo... Naruto-san", seguido de un audible bostezo en el que la chica por fin se despegó del brazo del Namikaze, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba (lo que le dio a todo el mundo una buena vista de sus pechos marcándose contra el uniforme). "¿Ya es hora del desayuno?"

La sonrisita en su rostro más la forma en la que entonces lo miró al rubio, lo hizo sonrojar pese al inminente caos que acontecería en apenas unos segundos. _'Q-Que linda...'_ , pensó él por un momento, ignorando a los demás.

"Muy bien, ya que ustedes dos, enamorados, no pudieron esperar a estar solos para ponerse tan cursis, ahora harán el trabajo juntos. Y será el primero en entregarse. Ja ne."

Y como si Kakashi-sensei hubiese querido firmar la sentencia de muerte del rubio, dijo aquellas palabras, saludó a la clase, y se marchó en un instante, dejando la puerta abierta con la secreta intención de permitirle una chance al chico de escapar. En secreto, Kakashi no podía estar más orgulloso de su alumno. _'Su hijo es mejor de lo que pensé, Minato-sensei'_ , dijo en su mente, pensando que el Namikaze había en realidad conquistado a la nueva alumna en tan sólo unas horas.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a la sala de profesores, el peliplateado ocultó su cara detrás de las páginas de su libro favorito, leyéndolo con avidez. Nada, ni siquiera el tumulto que de repente pasó corriendo a su lado y generó una ventisca de tal fuerza que su cabello fue empujado en dirección contraria por un momento, hizo que perdiese la concentración.

"¡VUELVE AQUÍ NAMIKAZE!"

"¡SÓLO QUEREMOS HABLAR CONTIGO!"

"¡Muere muere muere, maldito pervertido!"

"¿¡Cómo te atreviste a ensuciar la pureza de Airi-chan!?"

"¡Corre más rápido Airi-saaaan!"

"¿¡Q-Qué está ocurriendo Naruto-san~!?"

Esas y más cosas proferidas por ambas partes fue todo lo que el peliplateado ignoró, sólo alzando la cabeza un minuto después de que la estampida desapareciera por otro corredor para pestañear con algo de curiosidad. "¿Hum? Creí escuchar algo", para luego regresar la mirada a su libro favorito como si nada hubiese ocurrido en lo absoluto.

* * *

La intensa persecución había dejado a Naruto Namikaze exhausto y jadeante mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, su espalda reposando contra la pared enfrentando el borde de la azotea de la Academia Konoha. A su lado se encontraba Airi, ligeramente cansada y algo enrojecida por el esfuerzo físico al que había sido sometida hacía sólo unos momentos atrás — todavía no entendía el por qué de correr. ¿Acaso ellos no eran sus compañeros de clase?

"Ne, Naruto-san."

"¿H-Hai...?", preguntó el aludido, algo más recuperado mientras desviaba su mirada en dirección de la chica.

"¿Por qué nuestros compañeros te decían esas cosas tan horribles?"

Para aquel punto del día, Naruto estaba más allá de sorprenderse o mostrarse incrédulo ante la ingenuidad y el despiste constante de su nueva compañera. Parecía ser algo inherente a su personalidad usual, lo cual le permitiría evadir el tema del por qué _real_ del enojo de los demás. "Están celosos", comentó casualmente el rubio, mirando cómo la chica ladeaba la cabeza a un lado con una expresión de curiosidad, algo ante lo que él decidió elaborar su respuesta. "Porque no quieren que sea tu amigo."

"¿¡Eh~!? ¡Eso es muy malo!", exclamó esta última para luego fruncir el ceño. "Naruto-san es el primer amigo que hice aquí. El único que tengo de hecho, tee-hehe~. Y me hace feliz~."

Escuchar todo eso conmovió al Namikaze profundamente porque apenas lo conocía y ya quería ser su amiga, por un lado, y por el otro el hecho que dijese que no tenía otras amistades provocó una enorme sorpresa en él. "¿De verdad no... tienes otros amigos, Airi-san?", la pregunta la dijo de forma cautelosa, casi con miedo a que la chica se entristeciese.

Lo que no se esperó, sin embargo, fue que esta negase la cabeza con una sonrisa que estaba lejos de ser triste. "Nuh-huh, todos mis compañeros de mi anterior escuela se burlaban de mí por muchas cosas", explicó la chica, moviendo ahora la mirada hasta que esta estuvo fija en el horizonte.

Naruto, por su parte, sólo sintió como un sentimiento de entendimiento por lo que Totoki había pasado antes de conocerlo afloraba en su ser, incitándolo a indagar más en ese pasado, aunque otra parte de él aún rechazara la idea de verla triste por su culpa. "¿Qué cosas?"

"Hehe, no me acuerdo~", el ambiente de seriedad se vio roto en ese instante en el que Airi sonrió ingenuamente y Naruto sintió como una gota de sudor le recorría la nuca por un instante. "Pero...", y en ese instante la joven se giró de vuelta al rubio con un leve sonrojo, "ahora tengo a Naruto-san que es mi amigo. No sé mucho que se hace con amigos, pero espero que me puedas enseñar."

"Airi...", la expresión del joven Idol se suavizó de inmediato ante lo que oyó, acompañado por una de sus propias sonrisas al ver cómo la pelimarrón parecía verdaderamente feliz. "¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Seamos buenos amigos!"

"¡Hai~!"

Un breve momento pasó en que ambos sólo se sonrieron ante el otro, felices de forjar una inesperada y repentina amistad. Sin conocerse realmente, la chica estaba poniendo semejante confianza en él, y Naruto no pensaba defraudarla bajo ningún motivo.

Y menos cuando alguien tan bondadoso lo consideraba—

 **Grrrr**

El rugido del estómago del Namikaze interrumpió el silencio inducido entre ambos, llevando al mismo a sonrojarse de vergüenza y a la joven a parpadear en confusión por un momento, hasta que una mueca de realización llegó a su rostro. "Ne, ¡tienes hambre Naruto-san!", exclamó ella, para luego estirar su mano en dirección de su mochila.

"Mucha", admitió el rubio antes de frotarse el estómago, pensando en el delicioso ramen que podría comprar en la tienda de la escuela...

...Si ahora mismo no hubiese una parda de estudiantes furiosos demandando su cabeza por los pasillos de Konoha Gakuen Den. _'¿Por qué estás cosas sólo me pasan a mí?'_ , su pensamiento estuvo acompañado de ríos de lágrimas que ahora brotaban desde sus cuencas.

Aunque su tristeza se desvaneció en el instante que la chica le acercó un bento perfectamente decorado con variados platillos, del cual brotaba un aroma tan exquisito que Naruto no pudo evitar babear por un momento ante la deliciosa comida que se le estaba presentando. "Toma."

Aquello pareció hacer caer en la realidad al rubio y sacarlo de su ensimismamiento inducido por el hambre. "¿Airi-san?", preguntó este último, notando cómo la chica deposita el bento en sus manos y extraía otro igual de su mochila.

"Okaasan siempre hace mucha comida~", explicó ella, dándole un bocado a un onigiri de su caja para luego sonreír ante el sabor. "Quiere que me alimente bien y crezca fuerte~."

Más allá de la explicación, la cual el rubio encontró de lo más lógica, el gesto de su nueva amiga fue lo que en realidad lo hizo sentir conmovido, y apreciado. Si bien no parecía mucho, Airi no tenía por qué compartir su comida con él... pero lo había hecho sin esperar nada a cambio. "Arigato, Airi", murmuró el joven, antes de comer con gran placer el manjar que se le había obsequiado.

Naruto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido al probar el primer bocado, aquel bento recordándole los que su propia okaachan solía cocinarle en primaria. Si la madre de la pelimarrón era tan buena cocinando, el chico no quería ni imaginar lo que Airi podía hacer en cuanto a pastelería. Después de todo, ella había mencionado que era algo que le encantaba hacer.

Pensar en aquello último llevó al chico a preguntarse qué otras cosas disfrutaba hacer Totoki, y viendo aquel momento para romper el silencio agradable en el que ambos estaban sumidos, tragó el bocado que tenía en la boca y se giró en dirección de su amiga. "Ne, Airi, dime, ¿qué-?", la interrupción de lo que iba a preguntar fue auto provocada al notar cómo Airi abanicaba su mano enfrente de su rostro. "Oi, ¿estás bien?"

"Hace mucho calor aquí~", dijo simplemente, para luego depositar la caja casi vacía a un costado de ella y comenzar a desabrocharse el uniforme, revelando una camisa blanca debajo del saco obligatorio de la Academia Konoha.

Naruto permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos, sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, hasta que su cerebro le dio la respuesta que buscaba al ver cómo la chica procedía a desabrocharse su camisa también, revelando un pronunciado escote producto de un bra —el cual Naruto ojeó inconscientemente— rosa. Fue sólo en aquel momento que el rostro del chico se tornó completamente rojo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿¡Q-Qué estás haciendo!?", exclamó entonces, algo ante lo cual Airi lo miró sin entender a qué se refería pero sin siquiera detenerse en lo que hacía. "¡N-N-N-No puedes hacer e-eso!"

Y en un impulso producto de su propia pena, el Namikaze abalanzó las manos en dirección de las de la joven, intentando sujetarlas para así impedir que se sacara la camisa completamente. Desafortunadamente (o afortunadamente, dependiendo del punto de vista) para el Idol, Airi corrió sus manos a un costado sin darse cuenta antes que el chico pudiese tomarlas.

Lo que causó que Naruto sujetara algo, sí, pero no lo anteriormente mencionado.

"¿Eh?"

Sino los grandes pechos de Totoki.

"¿Qué...?"

Sus manos apretaron inconscientemente lo que estaba en su poder, sintiendo cómo dos suaves y esponjosas masas se moldeaban a la fuerza ejercida.

"A-Aw~", un gemido alertó al rubio quien parpadeó. "M-Más despacio Naruto-san~ Son sensibles..."

El escuchar aquello, sumado a finalmente darse cuenta de _qué_ sujetaban sus manos, hicieron que Naruto se tornase pálido, casi púrpura por lo rojo que estaba su cara. Pero antes que pudiese reaccionar del todo, o sucumbir a la sensación de vértigo en su cabeza mientras sentía como algo de sangre descendía por su nariz, la puerta a la azotea se abrió de una patada, y por ella entraron varias personas.

"¡NARUTOOOOO!"

 _'¡E-Esa voz...!'_

Una nueva presencia arremetió a toda prisa en la parte de la azotea en la que se encontraban ambos, deteniéndose en seco con una expresión que giraba en torno a la incredulidad, el shock, el asco y la ira combinadas. Pero eso sólo duró un momento. "¿¡QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO NARUTO!?", gritó una enfurecida Sakura Haruno, su rostro lleno de venas hinchadas. "¡ERES UN ASQUEROSO PERVERTIDO!"

Naruto se puso de pie de inmediato y se apartó de una confundida Airi con las manos alzadas en el aire, tratando de tranquilizar a su ex compañera de clases. "S-Sakura, esto no es lo que parece..."

Una sonrisa demoníaca se hizo presente en las facciones de la pelirrosa mientras se sonaba los nudillos con un aura oscura rodeándola. " _Hora de morir_ , _ecchi_."

"¡Oi, d-déjame que lo explique! ¡Yo...!"

"Vaya Naruto, nunca creí que diría esto pero... sí eres un pervertido", dijo una nueva voz detrás de Sakura, impidiendo que esta pudiese satisfacer su deseo de asesinar al rubio por corromper la pureza de la nueva estudiante quien, dicho sea de paso, aún permanecía sentada. "El perro tenía razón, que..."

"¡Lo ven lo ven! ¡Yo dije la verdad!", en ese momento, Kiba Inuzuka se puso a la par de Shikamaru, flanqueado ahora por Choji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka. "¡Sabía que se aprovecharía de alguien tan pura e inocente como Airi-chan en el único lugar al que nadie viene! ¡Yo digo que hay que darle una lección y después...!"

La razón por la cual tanto Kiba como Shikamaru no terminaron sus oraciones, fue porque sus ojos captaron la visión de una hermosa pelimarrón aún dejando al descubierto el profundo escote de sus pechos, entreviéndose por la camisa del uniforme.

Y mientras que el primero apartó la mirada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas (algo que imitó su mejor amigo, Choji), el chico perro sacó la lengua hacia fuera con una sonrisa pervertida al tiempo que alzaba las manos en el aire y hacía gestos de lo más indecentes. "¡Auuuuu!", aulló éste último, como si de un lobo se tratase. Conducta que le ganó un tremendo puñetazo en la cabeza tanto por parte de Sakura como de Ino, tirándolo de cara al piso con un sonido que hizo palidecer a todo el mundo presente.

 _"Jejeje, un pervertido menos del que preocuparse..."_

Viendo lo tenebrosa que se veía Sakura, y los pocos deseos de los demás por interceder a su favor, Naruto sacudió la cabeza en señal de negación. "¡F-Fue sólo un accidente! ¡Lo juro!", el rubio dio un paso en dirección a Airi, tratando de ocultarla de más miradas indeseadas. "¡Sólo trataba ayudar!"

"¿Sí? ¿Cómo, exactamente? ¿Aprovechándote de ella ante la mínima chance?", inquirió Ino. "Si tanto querías una novia te hubieses conseguido una muñeca, pervertido", espetó ella mientras colocaba una mano en su frente, mostrándose asqueada ante lo que consideraba una clara muestra de desesperación e incluso abuso. "Los chicos hoy en día son tan patéticos y estúpidos, ugh."

"¿¡Pueden dejarme explicar!? ¡Choji!", el rubio se volteó hacia un silencioso Akimichi con aire de esperanza, ignorando al mismo tiempo el hecho que este último estuviese comiendo alegremente de una bolsa de papas fritas. "Choji, tú si me crees, ¿verdad?"

Para su desesperanza, el Akimichi no sólo negó con la cabeza, sino que se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta. "Lo... siento Naruto", y luego de tragar sonoramente lo que tenía en la boca, sentenció: "la evidencia es contundente."

En aquel momento en el que todo parecía indicar que moriría tan joven, Naruto sintió como la transpiración producto de la adrenalina se hacía presente su cuerpo. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba en su contra, y ni siquiera la propia Airi parecía entender la situación como para acudir en su defensa, explicándoles que en efecto aquello había sido sólo un accidente.

Pero eso no parecía estar a punto de pasar. _'¿¡Qué hice para merecer esto!?'_

" _¡HORA DE MORIR BAK-!"_

"Nadie hará nada."

"¿S-Sasuke?"

Una nueva presencia se abrió paso tranquilamente por entre los allí reunidos, deteniéndose junto a una sonrojada Sakura que parecía haber perdido la razón de su ira por el momento. Allí, en efecto, se encontraba Sasuke Uchiha, líder de la clase 1-A y archirival de Naruto Namikaze, cuyos ojos ónices se clavaron en los azul zafiro del chico por un instante antes de moverse a los dorados de una Airi que seguía sin entender a qué se debía tanto alboroto. "Oi... ¿Airi Totoki, cierto?"

La aludida se limitó a pestañear por unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza. "Hai~."

"¡Aléjate de ella teme!", gritó de repente Naruto, recortando la poca distancia que lo separaba de la pelimarrón y escudándola con los brazos abiertos. "Airi-san, ciérrate la camisa, por favor."

"¡Ok!", y así de fácil, la chica hizo lo que se le decía antes de ponerse de pie, sonriéndole al Namikaze con semejante inocencia que cautivó a todos los chicos presentes.

Menos al Uchiha, aunque eso era de esperarse.

"¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle a Sasuke-kun así, baka!? ¿¡Quieres morir!?"

"Totoki", dijo el mencionado, sin prestarle atención a la banshee de Sakura. "¿Este chico te ha obligado a hacer algo que no querías?"

Por un momento, y sólo por un momento, la chica se mantuvo en silencio, limitándose a pestañear. Y fue en ese instante de no saber qué podría pasar con Airi que Naruto volvió a sentir el terror de antes, pensando en que la misma podría haber caído en los encantos de Sasuke y ahora mentiría para irse con él y hacer quedar a el Namikaze como algo que no era.

Sin embargo, sus miedos resultaron ser infundados porque Airi simplemente sonrió y dijo: "Nuh-huh. ¡Naruto-san es mi amigo! Es la primera persona que fue amable conmigo en esta escuela y con la que quiero estar."

"A-Airi...", nuevamente, su respuesta conmovió a un Namikaze que sintió como algunas lágrimas se arrinconaban en sus ojos ante lo que oía. _'¡Arigato!'_

"¡P-Pero él se aprovechó de ti!", argumentó Kiba, ya de pie y con dos chichones gemelos en la cabeza. "¡Vimos lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Él se atrevió a tocar tus pechos!"

Cuando las miradas volvieron a estar posadas en la hermosa joven, todos se dieron cuenta que ésta última no había perdido la sonrisa. "Pues a mi me gustó~ ¡Y quiero que Naruto-san lo haga más seguido!"

Un silencio sepulcral irrumpió entonces en la azotea, con la mayoría de los ahí presentes (incluido Naruto, quien sentía como la sangre se concentraba en su totalidad en sus mejillas, haciéndolo sentir mareado) atónitos ante lo que acababan de escuchar. Tanto Sakura e Ino tenían miradas de sorpresa idénticas en la cara, sus ojos ensanchados como platos y sus bocas entre abiertas mientras trataban de decir algo, lo que sea, que pudiese explicar lo que estaban experimentando.

Kiba, por su parte, ahora lloraba desconsoladamente de la rabia mientras era sujetado por un igualmente sorprendido Choji y gritaba insultos y amenazas al rubio. "¡La ha corrompido! ¡Airi-chaaaaan!"

Shikamaru simplemente se llevó una mano a la cara para luego murmurar algo entre las líneas de "qué problemático" y dejar de tratar de entender a las mujeres.

"Hn. Ya la oyeron", sentenció Sasuke de repente, dándose media vuelta con una mueca general de desinterés y las manos en los bolsillos. "Vámonos."

"¡Pero Sasuke-kun!"

Una simple mirada del aludido fue suficiente como para que Sakura cerrara la boca y lo siguiera junto con los demás, no sin antes enviar una mirada de odio y desprecio en dirección de un todavía conmocionado Naruto.

"Espero que sepas lo que haces, Naruto", dijo entonces Shikamaru para luego marcharse con un todavía furioso Kiba y un tranquilo Choji, su bolsa de papas ahora en su bolsillo.

Apenas se encontró completamente sólo con Airi, el rubio no pudo evitar exhalar el suspiro más largo de su vida y desplomarse sobre su espalda, observando el cielo arriba con una expresión que denotaba una completa falta de energía a raíz no sólo de lo que había transcurrido en aquel día, sino también el hecho de no haber dormido lo necesario la noche anterior.

 _'Uno de estos días va a darme un ataque al corazón'_ , pensó el Namikaze, centrando la mirada en dirección de las pequeñas e ínfimas nubes que recorrían el panorama celeste que se extendía ante él.

¿De verdad había valido la pena todo el estrés por una chica que acababa de conocer?, se preguntó. En tan sólo unas horas, ella lo había metido en las situaciones más avergonzantes de, probablemente, toda su vida — y lo peor de todo es que Airi ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta que Naruto se había ganado el odio de más de un estudiante en la Academia Konoha.

Pero... por otro lado, Airi (junto con Mika) habían sido las únicas chicas que le habían provocado tantas emociones en tan escaso tiempo. La historia en cierto modo se repetía con Totoki, pensó el rubio, puesto que en ambos casos el Namikaze había forjado un vínculo inesperado en sólo un día. Y si bien parecía algo precipitado, Naruto sentía que había una razón detrás de todo ás no estaba en sus planes darle la espalda a alguien que pensaba tan bien de él, aún si ella fuese algo despistada e ingenua.

"Las nubes son muy lindas, ne ¿Naruto-san?", le escuchó el aludido decir a Airi, quien había aprovechado ese instante antes que sonara la campana de regreso a clases para recostarse junto a un pensativo Naruto.

"Lo son Airi, lo son."

"¿Es esto lo que hacen los amigos?", preguntó ella a continuación, haciendo sonreír al chico.

"No creo que todos, pero nosotros sí. ¿Te gusta?"

La hermosa joven asintió con una sonrisa alegre. "Hai~. Además puedo pasar más tiempo con Naruto-san, y eso me hace feliz~."

Estaba decidido. Naruto iba a permanecer junto a esa chica por el tiempo que ella así lo quisiese. Aunque toda la escuela lo odiase a partir de entonces, él seguiría a su lado sin importar lo que tuviese que enfrentar.

Y así fue como ambos se quedaron allí, contemplando las nubes en un cómodo silencio que sólo se hubo visto interrumpido por el sonido de la campana algunos instantes después. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de la joven de cabello violáceo que se asomaba por la puerta, lágrimas reunidas en el contorno de sus ojos mientras veía cómo el Namikaze sonreía como pocas veces antes lo había visto hacerlo.

 _'N-Naruto-kun... Te he perdido',_ pensó Hinata Hyuuga antes de darse media vuelta y salir corriendo por las escaleras.

* * *

Que Naruto Namikaze hubiese sobrevivido al resto de su día en la Academia Konoha era algo digno de los más altos cumplidos y elogios, aunque ni él supiese cómo se las había ingeniado para evitar el constante peligro que acechaba en cada rincón. El resto de sus clases habían sido rápidas, a comparación de la primera, con Airi durmiendo en la mayoría de ellas sobre su propio banco, algo que el chico agradeció, por un lado, pero por el otro minúsculo no pudo evitar pensar en lo agradable que fue que la chica usara su brazo como almohada — A pesar de todos los problemas que eso le había traído, Naruto hubiese sido un hipócrita si negaba que _eso_ se había sentido muy bien.

Sus compañeros, por otra parte, parecían incluso más furiosos que en la mañana, enviándole miradas que bien podrían haber sido letales si se de armas se tratasen. Ante esto el Namikaze no pudo evitar pensar en la casi segura posibilidad que la voz se hubiese corrido sobre su 'accidente' con Airi en la azotea, con Sakura e Ino haciéndole saber a todo el mundo que él se había aprovechado de Airi. Esa era la única opción que se le ocurría, aunque un deprimido Kiba que de vez en cuando lo ojeaba con resentimiento parecía ser otra buena opción.

Cualquiera fuese el caso, el rubio ya estaba más allá de preocuparse o ponerse nervioso. Después de todo, hoy era el día.

Hoy comenzaría su entrenamiento como Idol.

 _'Me pregunto si Mika-chan ya habrá salido de sus clases'_ , pensó el Namikaze mientras caminaba por la puerta entrada a la institución junto a una feliz Airi, emergiendo al exterior poco después. Apenas estuvieron fuera, el chico se dio vuelta hasta quedar frente a frente con su nueva amiga, ignorando debidamente a los que pasaban y se contenían las ganas de acabar con su vida.

"Así que, Airi-san...", comenzó el rubio, notando que la chica aún le sonreía, como esperando algo. "¿Quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?"

La aludida, muy para la sorpresa de Naruto, se mostró algo sonrojada ante aquello. "N-No será necesario Naruto-san", su mirada se desvió un poco hacia el suelo, tornándose extrañamente triste. Aunque eso duró tan sólo un instante. "Okaachan me estará esperando a una cuadra de la escuela", y antes que el Namikaze pudiese pensar siquiera en responder, los ojos de la chica se elevaron hasta fijarlos en los del rubio. "¡Pero no te preocupes Naruto-san~! Seguiré siendo tu amiga mañana."

Una gota de sudor recorrió la nuca del muchacho quien luego se frotó aquella área con incredulidad. "Eh... Claro, gracias Airi-san."

"Tan~."

"¿Perdona?"

"Dime Airi-tan", apenas dijo eso, la joven se aproximó un poco a él, hasta que la distancia que los separaba rozaba lo nulo. Un poco más y los pechos de Airi estarían contra el suyo, algo que Naruto notó con un leve sonrojo. "Onegai, Naruto... kun."

El tono con el que entonces le habló provocó que el chico se derritiera por dentro, sintiendo como las piernas le temblaban. Cada faceta que descubría de Totoki lo aterraba y le gustaba, al mismo tiempo, ¡pero jamás se hubiese esperado que—!

"D-De acuerdo."

"Dilo."

"Ugh", el chico dio un cauteloso vistazo a los alrededores y comprobó que, en efecto, todas las miradas estaban sobre ambos. Y no eran para nada agradables. "Airi... _tan_."

La sonrisa que entonces recibió el rubio como recompensa, así como también el rápido abrazo en el que la chica lo envolvió, lo dejó completamente paralizado por un instante, su corazón dejando de latir por lo que acababa de vivir. "¡Hasta mañana Naruto-kun!", exclamó ella de repente y, luego de agitar su mano en señal de despedida, se dio media vuelta y se alejó alegremente, dando saltitos con su mochila rosa.

De más está decir que Naruto no pudo despegar su mirada de la espalda de Airi hasta que esta se perdió en el tumulto de estudiantes que ahora se peleaban por llamar su atención; al menos los que no habían sido testigos de lo que acababa de ocurrir... Los demás aún permanecían en sus lugares, boca abierta en shock por lo que acababan de presenciar.

"¿Qué..."

"...Demonios?"

"¡Ese maldito Namikazeeeee!"

El rubio tardó en registrar los llantos y quejas de los nuevos fans de Totoki, pero en cuanto lo hizo, un suspiro escapó sus labios, forzándose a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura y quitarse el sonrojo de la cara. _'Por lo menos no están persiguiéndome'_ , pensó el Namikaze, comenzando a escapar lo más disimuladamente que pudo. _'Pero Airi... Es una caja llena de sorpresas, ¿eh? Si sigue así va a terminar matán-'_

"Naruto."

Escuchar una voz llamando su nombre tan cerca suyo hizo que el mismo pegara un salto de la sorpresa, parpadeando hasta que su mente reconoció quien estaba delante de él con un puchero.

Era Mika, vestida con el uniforme usual de la Academia Suna.

"¡M-Mika-chan!", exclamó el rubio, tan sorprendido como feliz de ver a la hermosa pelirrosa. "Qué bueno verte, ¡hoy me pasó de todo!"

Para su inmediata confusión, la chica mantuvo su puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba para otro lado, una expresión de rechazo escrita por todo su rostro. "Mou~, lo he visto todo. Cómo esa tal Airi te abrazaba", en una breve pausa, los ojos dorados de Mika se volvían hacia Naruto para ojearlo de reojo. "Ni siquiera me has escrito en todo el día... ¿Acaso ya me reemplazaste por esa chica?"

La respuesta que súbitamente emergió de la boca del rubio fue tan inconsciente y espontánea como el miedo que ahora afloraba en su cuerpo ante la idea de perder a la hermosa pelirrosa, siendo esto último un pensamiento que encontró de lo más horrible. "¡Nunca Mika-chan!", dijo el Namikaze con una mueca de horror, aproximándose un poco más a una cabizbaja Jougasaki que mantenía su fachada triste, pero por dentro trataba de contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con manifestarse su cara. "¡Airi-chan es sólo una amiga que conocí hoy! L-Lamento no haberte escrito hoy, sinceramente me olvidé de mi celular. Además...", y en ese punto el chico se frotó la parte anterior de la cabeza. "E-Estuve pensando en ti desde que me desperté..."

"¿Oh...?", Mika se descruzó de brazos para luego fijar sus orbes en los de un sincero Naruto. "Entonces, ¿eso quiere decir que soy importante para ti?"

Naruto tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado y sonrojado ante aquello, siendo su turno de desviar la mirada al suelo mientras se frotaba la parte anterior de la cabeza. "P-Por supuesto que sí, Mika-chan", e ignorando la sonrisa que ahora se dibujó en los labios de la joven, dijo: "Te conozco desde hace muy poco tiempo pero... Ahora mismo nadie podría reemplazarte."

Ante aquello, Mika no pudo evitar sentir cómo una sensación de vértigo aquejaba su estómago y sus mejillas se teñían de rojo, acompasadas por una súbita sensación de nerviosismo que no estaba para nada prevista. "B-B-Baka, no digas esas cosas...", murmuró por lo bajo. "P-Podría pensar que te gusto."

Sólo escuchar lo que la chica sugería fue suficiente para que la vergüenza y el rubor del Namikaze se incrementaran por mil. Sin embargo, y antes que pudiese siquiera decir algo al respecto para defenderse, varias voces alrededor suyo lo interrumpieron al mismo tiempo.

"W-Whooooa!"

"¿¡Quién es ella!?"

"¡No lo sé, pero parece una gal!"

"Qué sexy..."

"¡Oi, esa chica es de Suna! ¿Qué está haciendo una alumna de Suna aquí?"

Aquellas eran, nada más y nada menos, las voces de los que anteriormente habían estado llorando y lamentándose por la forma en la que el Namikaze acaparaba a Airi, con algunos de sus compañeros de clase y de otros cursos que, al ver a la hermosa pelirrosa, habían reemplazado fácilmente la tristeza anterior con esperanza y deseo.

Y mientras Naruto sólo se limitó a pestañear, la pelirrosa se recuperó de su previo estado con pronteza ante la nueva atención que estaba recibiendo, para luego girarse en dirección de los demás. "¡Hi, minna-san!", saludó ella con una sonrisa digna de una chica de su belleza, algo que hizo soltar exclamaciones a sus nuevos fans. "¡Soy Mika-chan, la novia de Naru-kun! ¡Gusto en conocerlos~!"

Al escuchar eso último, sin embargo, los chicos sintieron como su mundo reconstruido a partir de la emoción de poder conocer a una chica como ella se rompía a pedazos, quemándose y convirtiéndose en polvo cuando vieron que Mika iba tan lejos como acercarse al rubio y abrazarle un brazo entre sus pechos, haciendo que este se tornara tan rojo como un tomate.

"¡GAAAAAHHH!"

"¡Namikazeeeeee! ¿¡Por queeeee!?"

Todos los que hace unos minutos querían acabar con su vida cayeron de rodillas al suelo, llorando torrentes de lágrimas mientras algunos se abrazaban entre sí. Y fue en ese momento que una complacida Mika guió a Naruto lejos de la escuela, dejando a atrás a otros estudiantes atónitos.

Entre ellos, se encontraba el grupo de Sasuke Uchiha acompañado por un furioso Kiba Inuzuka, parados en dirección opuesta a por dónde se marchaban ambos. Todos, menos el Uchiha y Kiba, quien tenía las manos en la cabeza y miraba al cielo con los ojos cerrados, observaban a Naruto con ojos ensanchados como platos, en especial Sakura e Ino, quiénes no podían creer lo que veían.

¿Naruto Namikaze... en pareja? ¿Y con una gal?

La idea era inconcebible, y sin embargo, allí estaban ambos alumnos, caminando del brazo. La joven con una sonrisa alegre y su 'novio' con una mueca que daba toda la impresión de reflejar su estado de ensoñación e incredulidad, con el chico perdido en la nada. Sakura e Ino intercambiaron una mirada idéntica de asombro, para que la última terminase por sonreír con entusiasmo.

Ésto daría de que hablar por semanas, meses incluso en la Academia...

* * *

"M-M-M-M-Mika-chan", comenzó Naruto luego de haberse mantenido varios minutos en silencio, notando cómo todos a su alrededor los observaban mientras caminaban por el centro de la ciudad; ésto último, si bien por un lado sólo acrecentó sus nervios, también lo hizo sentir bien por alguna razón. Como si pudiese adivinar lo que pasaba por las mentes de aquellos que los miraban. "¿P-Por q-qué di-dijiste que...?", ante una mirada curiosa de Mika, quien estaba realmente cerca de él, sus brazos aún rodeando el del adolescente a su lado, el rubio sintió como más sangre subía a sus mejillas. "E-Eh... Lo que q-quiero preguntar e-e-es...", _'Esos ojos son muy bonitos... ¡Agh! ¿¡Qué me está pasando!?'_

Al ver la dificultad con la que el Namikaze trataba de expresarse, Mika sonrió enternecida. Encontrando aquel nerviosismo y timidez de lo más dulce. "¿Por qué dije que eramos novios?", concluyó esta, mirando por un segundo hacia arriba con una mueca misteriosa. "Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente y ya. Sabría que sería efectivo para que esos tontos nos dejen en paz."

"O-Oh... Ya veo..."

Hubo cierta decepción en el tono del rubio de la que se percató la chica, y aunque no creyó que hubiera sido manifestado de forma consciente aquello la hizo elevar una ceja — su expresión volviéndose repentinamente traviesa. "Ara ara Naru... Realmente te hubiese gustado que eso fuese cierto, ¿no?"

La reacción que Mika estaba tratando de provocar no se hizo esperar, con Naruto mostrándose increíblemente atónito y falto de palabras que pudieran responder a aquella afirmación. Su boca se abrió y cerró varias veces, expulsando sonidos incongruentes que bien podrían haberlo hecho quedar como un loco.

Fue en ese momento que la Jougasaki sintió que había tenido suficiente diversión, _y secreta satisfacción al ver su estado_ , que esbozó una sonrisa completamente sincera antes de liberar de una vez el brazo de Naruto, algo que hizo no sin algo de dificultad, puesto que aquello se había sentido muy bien durante todo el camino por alguna extraña razón que no quiso comprender. "Heh, sólo estoy bromeando Naru-kun", dijo entonces, poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda mientras lo miraba de costado, notando como este exhalaba un suspiro en secreto alivio por no tener que responder a la pregunta anterior. "Hubieses visto tu expresión todo este tiempo. Fue tan linda que casi considero darte un beso~."

Apenas escuchó aquello último, el corazón del rubio dio un violento vuelco, forzándolo a detenerse en la calle mientras expulsaba humo por las orejas, su cabeza y estómago presos de un repentino vértigo que casi lo hacen desmayarse. _'¿¡B-B-B-B-Beso!?'_ , ni siquiera en sus pensamientos pudo encontrar facilidad para expresarse, siendo aquella un desastre en el que se proyectaban ahora imágenes de él y Mika... de él y Mika... "A-A-Ah... E-E-Es-Eso... ¡YO! Ugh, ¡m-me-!", hablar claramente no era posible en aquel momento, y menos ante la traviesa sonrisa que la pelirosa enviaba en su dirección.

"Tee-hehe~", la risita estuvo acompañada por un repentino acercamiento de la chica hacia él, volviendo a apoyar sus generosos pechos contra el suyo, con la secreta intención que los sintiese. Por si fuera poco, un enrojecido Naruto se encontró siendo abrazado por el cuello, con un par de ojos dorados ahora mirándolo directamente. "Basta Naru. Si sigues actuando de esa manera vas a hacer que en realidad lo considere..."

"...¿Eh?", Naruto tragó saliva sonoramente ante la mezcla de sensaciones que ahora invadían su cuerpo, sin poder ignorar la presión del cuerpo de Mika sobre el suyo lo cual se sentía bien, muy bien de hecho, y la forma en la que los labios rosados de la chica se encontraban a poca distancia de los de él. Literalmente, si hubiese hecho un sólo movimiento podría haber cerrado la distancia que los separaban en un instante.

"Que pervertido", susurró Mika entonces, pestañeando sus largas pestañas ante él. "De verdad quieres besarme... ¿Ne?"

"Y-Yo...", de más está decir que el Namikaze estaba más allá de todo nervio y preocupación, su cuerpo y mente entrando en un extraño estado que ya no lo afectaba tanto, aunque sí hacía palpitar su corazón con fuerza desmedida, casi sintiendo como el mismo estaba a punto de salirse del pecho.

¿De verdad estaba a punto de pasar? ¿Iría a dar su primer beso con una chica que era una de las pocas personas que lo habían hecho sentir así en su vida? Naruto no lo podía creer si lo pensaba demasiado, pero con sólo recordar lo loca que había su vida desde su inesperado encuentro con Morita en el parque entonces ya no le parecía algo increíble.

Después de todo, Mika Jougasaki... no era como las demás que conocía de la Academia. Ella era ciertamente especial.

"Tontito", dijo entonces la pelirrosa, dándole un beso en la mejilla que duró más segundos que la última vez antes de que la chica se alejara, un profundo sonrojo adornando sus propias mejillas. "V-Vas a tener que invitarme a salir más seguido si quieres que pase eso...", y con una sonrisa algo tímida, la misma desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. "No creas que va a ser así de fácil."

Naruto simplemente asintió con una sonrisa que no estaba dirigida a nadie ni nada en absoluto, su mano puesta en la misma mejilla que había recibido ese beso mientras sentía cómo flotaba en el cielo — sus nervios, vergüenza y demás ahora olvidados para ser reemplazados por un ensueño propio de alguien que se desconectaba de la realidad.

Por otro lado, ahora fue el turno de Mika de sentir cómo su sonrojo se incrementaba al notar el estado del Namikaze, parte de ella queriendo saltar encima del rubio y abrazarlo con fuerza ante la ternura que le provocaba el chico enfrente suyo. Pero se contuvo.

Aunque eso fue difícil y más después de ver a Naruto ensanchar su sonrisa y mirar a la nada, completamente atontado.

"¡D-De cualquier forma!", comenzó la Jougasaki, en un claro intento por cambiar de tema antes que la situación se tornase más vergonzosa de lo que ya era. "Deberíamos apresurarnos. ¿O ya te olvidaste que día es hoy...?"

Escuchar eso último fue suficiente como para que el Namikaze saliera de su ensimismamiento y ensanchara sus ojos como platos, apuntando un dedo hacia una pelirosa que ahora se cruzaba de brazos. "¡Tus pruebas, Mika-chan! ¡Es hoy!", Naruto sonrió su sonrisa de marca registrada entonces. "Ya veo por qué viniste a mi escuela en vez de ir al estudio directamente: ¡Estabas asustada!"

Mika no pudo evitar sonrojarse de vergüenza ante aquello. "¡C-Claro que no! Tú mismo lo dijiste, pasaré las pruebas sin dificultad alguna", antes de proseguir, la expresión de la chica se tornó tímida por un segundo. "A-A-Aunque un poco de apoyo no me vendría mal..."

"Heh, no hay de qué avergonzarse Mika-chan. Yo también estuve nervioso cuando enfrenté mis pruebas. Y lo peor de todo es que sólo conocía a Morita, y la mayoría de los de su estudio me miraron como si fuese a fracasar sin dudarlo", la aludida notó por un momento como la sonrisa de Naruto se volvía algo forzada, aunque eso sólo duró un instante. "¡Pero tú en cambio me tienes a mi para apoyarte! ¡Y si sólo fueran a juzgarte por tu apariencia aprobarías sin siquiera dudarlo! Porque... Porque e-eres una de las chicas más lindas que he conocido. Y-Y s-si yo l-lo creo, los demás t-también lo harán."

El previo rubor de la pelirosa se incrementó mil veces, su corazón latiendo con intensidad mientras volvía a sentir esas mariposas en el estómago que sólo el Namikaze la hacía experimentar. Una sonrisa que sólo hacía su expresión más adorable se abrió paso hasta sus labios al tiempo que ponía una mano en su pecho, intentando ignorar todas aquellas sensaciones que ahora se manifestaban en ella. "A-Arigato Naru-kun", murmuró ella, para luego dejar a lado su timidez y mostrarse alegre. "Necesitaba oír eso. Por ti, prometo dar lo mejor. No voy a defraudarte."

Un satisfecho Naruto asintió ante ella, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. "¡Eso quería escuchar!", ambos se giraron hacia el enorme edificio que se alzaba a sólo unos metros más adelante, notando como el ocaso arrojaba una luz anaranjada sobre el techo del estudio 463. "¡Ahora, a por esas pruebas!"

* * *

And cut! That is all folks! Como vieron, no ha pasado nada en cuanto a la carrera de Naruto, pero ya a partir del próximo capi nos meteremos de lleno en eso. El foco de esta historia es en el mundo de la fama, por un lado, y los momentos de Naruto con las chicas del harem y otras de este fic.

Como de costumbre, cualquier review con comentarios, ideas o sugerencias será leído y tenido en cuenta, además de agradecido. Recuerden que eso me motiva a seguir escribiendo, y además me gusta leer sus opiniones capi a capi. Así que aunque sean dos palabras, ¡anímense!

Con eso, me despido hasta la próxima. ¡Ja ne!


End file.
